


Blood of Winter's Fire

by Noobzlikeus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Romance, Dragon Riders, Dragonlords, F/M, Family Fluff, Jonerys, Lyanna Stark Lives, Magic, No Love Triangle, Original Character (s) House Targaryen, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, R Plus L Equals J, Resurrection, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 51,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noobzlikeus/pseuds/Noobzlikeus
Summary: Alternate universe canon divergence.There will be book references in this fic.Lyanna Stark lives and raises Rhaenys, along with Jon and Dany as her children in Winterfell.Catelyn and Lyanna will get along in this story, no threat of Jon being a bastard to take what she believes bastards take from trueborn children. It will just take awhile until she learns Serena Snow Taegyn is actually Lyanna Stark.Melisandre is also in Winterfell trying to convert northerners while exploring the magic of the North. Kingsguards are in Winterfell along with Thoros who's still a drunk.Barristan Selmy isn't apart of Robert's kingsguards.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen, Talisa Maegyr/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 492
Kudos: 426





	1. Hidden Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote story this evening on my cell, sorry for any errors due to autocorrect. Will fix once I'm back home.  
> Before anyone comes at me, the babe Aegon is not Targaryen, Elia had a miscarriage on Dragonstone. This babe is fake cause Eli's couldn't have anymore children why she and Rhaegar decided to claim another child as their own yo please the mad king

The air smelled of blood and death. Nothing about this felt right. They defeated the Targaryen army once Robert's Warhammer crashed into Rhaegar's chest causing the crown prince to fall and now lay dead at Robert's feet.

He only joined with Robert to avenge his father and brother's deaths at the mad king's orders.

He needed to find his sister now that Rhaegar was dead. But yet he could not shake the overwhelming feeling of doom and betrayal that shook him to the core as the skies turned dark all around them. It was as if the old and the new god's were cursing each and everyone of them for what transpired here.

His sword arm felt numb and his knees buckled, as Ned Stark fell to the ground dropping his bloody sword in the grass.

Eyes fluttering shut as he watched the crown prince's body ravaged by those stealing the red rubies that adorned his black plate armor before Robert commanded them to throw Rhaegar's body into the water with the other dead men. _"Let the crows feast on his body."_ Robert spat out.

All Ned could hear was a voice singing in his ears as the winds around him picked up, _Kinslayer._

* * *

It was dark when he descended onto the Red Keep, the crown prince had already fallen and his job now was to save the last remaining remnant of house Targaryen inside the Red Keep before she met the blades of the usurper and his men. Four were tasked in safe guarding the blood of old Valyria, the blood of dragons. His was to safely get the young princess out before all seven hells broke loose.

Tywin's men were already outside the gates of Kings Landing requesting entry under the false pretense of coming to safe guard Kings Landing. The grand maester Pycelle was already filling the mad king's head with lies. Claiming the Lion had finally come to lend his service and men for the dragon's since the vipers were all weak and failed the crown prince in his time of need.

It was all lies, but the mad king already blamed the vipers for his son's death.

His beautiful boy the mad man screamed has he dug his nails into his wrists drawing blood from his already exposed flesh that had barely healed. This was the only time he ever saw sympathy in the mad king's lilac eyes. 

His wife and son were already on Dragonstone, while Elia and her daughter along with the false prince were made to stay behind.

Even if he wanted to save Elia, there was no way of getting her out safely. The princess fell ill a few days after leaving from Dragonstone.

_She was supposed to be on her way to Dorne and away from Kings Landing with the children not here._

He hissed to himself, for some reason the captain of the ship felt it best to take her back to Kings Landing to see the grand maester. The poor man dared not take her any further in case anything happened to her. The man feared both the wrath of Dorne and that of the Dragons. 

_How foolish!_

Turning left then making a right through the tunnels of old, Thoros wanted nothing more than to kick himself for getting drunk with the dragon guard who unbeknownst to him or any other guard who was tasked there knew what the scone over the wall guarded. Only those of the kings-guards, the royal family and the spider who conducted his schemes knew of the scone that once pulled down unlocked the wall entrance to the tunnel that led to the Royal chambers.

Already he could feel the sweat running across his brows from where he held the torch while trying to keep the sleeping princess from stirring in his arms. He had Already counted fifty steps that should bring him down to the narrow steps that led towards where a boat would be waiting to take his charge to safety.

* * *

Ned could feel his chest tightening at what he saw before his eyes, Elia and her children's bodies wrapped in Lannister colors laid before the throne where Robert laughed gleefully while the Lion of Lannister remained emotionless at what he ordered his men Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch to do.

Aegon's head had been smashed in while his mother Elia raped by Gregor, poor Rhaenys had been stabbed countless times.

 _Kinslayer,_ once more that word kept ringing in his ear. "This isn't right Robert, the children and Elia where innocent from the sins of their grandfather for what he did to my family."

He would not speak ill on Rhaegar, things were just not adding up.Why would Rhaegar kidnap his sister?

Ned could see the face of the man he once called friend turn crimson, his eyes grew wide with hatred. "Do not tell me what is right. Have you already forgotten what the mad king did to both Brandon and lord Rickard Stark? What Rhaegar Targaryen did to your sister the woman I love."

A rumor had started saying Rhaegar kidnapped and raped his sister. But Ned new how those who won victories normally twisted the truth. The bards were already singing about the wild she-wolf and her dragon.

"It was my brother and father who suffered at the hands of the mad king Robert not yours, I should have a say to speak my mind." Ned pointed over the dead bodies. The mad king had already been burned, his ashes spread over Blackwater Bay."

Ned could hear himself yell. "They were children Robert, children butchered along with their mother. Look at them Robert, a babe barely a nameday and his sister of three namedays. Look at them Robert, is this what we went to war for? To laugh amongst ourselves at what Tywin ordered his mad dogs to carry out?" Ned could feel himself losing control as those around watched two old friends go at each other.

"Careful Ned." Robert barked his grip tightening on his warhammer. "I will not punish Lord Tywin for killing the dragons-pawns." Robert licked his lips before spitting over the dead bodies.

"You call them a name like that, yet you stand here claiming the iron throne because of your Targaryen grandmother. You are no friend of mine." Ned hissed before turning to make his leave. He needed to find his sister take her home, keep her safe and away from a man like Robert. 

He could hear his foster father Jon Arryn trying to calm Robert who was shouting in the background "go back to your northern waste land."

In that moment Ned realized his sister had more sense than he did, she was smart enough to realize the kind of man Robert truly was, while he only made excuses for him. _A northern fool that's what he was._

His bannermen shuffled behind him walking out of the throne room and outside of the Red Keep. He had already received word his sister was in Dorne from a man who called himself Thoros of Myr.

He promised to take him and only one other person he could trust with this secret, Ned already knew who he could trust. His sister was the one who introduced him to the small man, a man whose honor she defended at Harrenhall. The place his sister met the dragon prince who crowned her queen of love and beauty.

* * *

Screams could be heard from where the three kings-guards stood at the bottom of the tower their prince named the tower of Joy.

Nothing felt joyful about it. Their prince was dead, Elia and the princess along with orphan boy they used to ease the mad King's lust for Rhaegar to provide an heir was also dead.

And now here they stood waiting while their princess Lyanna Stark screamed in pain trying to bring the last child Rhaegar had remaining into the world, two moons early after word came of what happened at the Trident and Kings Landing.

He gripped his sword tighter not wanting to think too much on the decision he made after the crown prince tasked himself, Oswell Whent and Author Dayne to watch over princess Lyanna until his return.

Ned could feel in the pits of his stomach that had Arthur been there Rhaegar would be alive along with everyone else. The only thing that was of concern to them at the time was removing the mad king from power once Rhaegar won.

Melisandre's eyes darkened to crimson as she helped Lyanna birth her babe, already she could see the head crowning.

"You're almost there princess just a few more pushes and you can hold the babe in your arms."

"I can't" Lyanna cried as another pain hit her.

Melisandre only hissed, "you must and you will. I can already see the head. Now push."

Lyanna grunted, holding tightly to Wylla's hand causing the poor woman to scream out in pain also.

After three pushes the only sound that could be heard were Lyanna's soft inhaled breaths along with her babe's cries as all three kingsguards rushed inside. Arthur's eyes fell on the red priest who cradled the babe in her arms before handing him over to the princess.

"The Lord of light as blessed you with a son princess." Melisandre replied as she watched the kingsguards fall to their knees. Her eyes then fell on the princess not noticing what was happening Before her very eyes, her only concern was the babe she held tightly in her arms.

Lyanna smiled at her boy as he sucked greedily at her breast. Her free hand she ran along his dark-brown hair. She smiled when he finally opened his dark eyes that stared into her grey orbs. She could feel tears forming once more. Rhaegar swore their child would be a girl. Her heart pained her at how wrong he was. It also ached knowing he'd never get to hold their son.

"What name have you thought of naming the crown prince?" Oswell asked waiting for his princess to answer.

"Jon" Lyanna cooed as her son smiled. "His name is Jon Targaryen." At that moment she was not thinking of crowns but thoughts on how to protect her child.

She listened as the three kings-guards swore their oaths to her son. Ser Arthur Dayne was the loudest of the three.

* * *

They rode for what felt like a month, further south than Ned had ever been. It was hot and the dry dessert air of Dorne didn't make it any easier. To his left rode Howland Reed out of all his bannermen he knew he could be trusted. To his right rode the man Thoros of Myr and in front of him the child whose face he kept hidden away under her cloak. At times Ned wondered if the girl wasn't hot under her cloak. But alas she never complained. Ned figured perhaps she was his daughter since the only person she'd speak with was Thoros.

Not once did he hear her speak in the common tongue which also led him to believe the girl was also from Essos. Everytime he heard her speak it was always in Valyrian a language Ned never felt the need to learn. His sister however did.

It took another five days to reach the location Thoros claimed his sister was located. His chapped lips bruised from lack of water as he looked around the tower until his grey eyes fixed on the Lord commander of the kingsguards approaching them from inside the tower, behind him Ned noticed the sword of the morning Arthur Dayne and ser Oswell Whent rounding out the three.

Before he could open his mouth to ask for his sister, Thoros spoke. "We seek no trouble, we are all friends here."

"All I see before me is a drunk and the usurper's dogs" Oswell spat his hand tightly grazing over the hilt of his sword.

Thoros laughed, "I may be a drunk this I can't deny, but even drunks serve the greater good for all mankind." He whispered in the girl's ear that sat on the horse as she pulled the hood of her blue cloak from her face.

Ned noticed the shocked expressions and gasps as Arthur ran down the steps.

"Princess" Arthur uttered grabbing the girl from the horse into is arms. "You're alive."

Ned thought what he heard outside the tower to be something unexpected never in his wildest dreams did he realize the small child was none other than princess Rhaenys of house Targaryen. And if that wasn't wild enough or something out of a dream the gurgling sound of the babe he held in his arms was living proof this was no dream.

Jon Targaryen was all Stark, from the color of his eyes and hair to his long face. His mind wondered to his wife Cat, she would've given both to their child by now. His heart beamed wondering if she bore him a son. At least if she did, Jon could have a brother or sister to play with since he planned to name his sister's son his bastard if she agreed.

But knowing his sister she would never agree to that. She would want to raise Jon as her own.

Ned's eyes then fell on Lya as he breathed a sigh of relief, even though the weight of the circumstance they now faced bothered him.

His sister hadn't been kidnapped like the rumors suggested. No, here she sat on her bed watching over the way her son watched his uncle.

"He's handsome Lya and as the Stark coloring. His sister smiled while moving closer towards him.

"I want to go home to Winterfell Ned." Lyanna paused before continuing. "Once I gain my strength back, I wish to take both Jon and Rhaenys with us to Winterfell. I may not have birthed her Ned, but I am sure it's what Elia and Rhaegar would want."

Lyanna knew most likely Tywin already knew the child he had killed was not princess Rhaenys. "We have to take her with us Ned, you know the first place Tywin and the Spider will search is Dorne for the missing princess."

Ned nodded his head in consent, we will take them both North." He squeezed his sister's hand. He would rather go to war with the Stags and Lions before turning over his nephew and now niece over to Robert and Tywin. His eyes fell on the little princess as she slept next to his sister. "Rhaenys is family, I will protect all of you Lya. I swear by the old gods and new."

Before Lyanna could utter another word Melisandre turned from the flames. " You cannot leave as yet princess, there is still another child who seeks a loving mother."

* * *

Her tear filled indigo eyes fell on her daughter once more, as the queen felt her life slipping away from her. The usurper had taken her first born, but he would not take Viserys who sailed away with ser Willeam over three moons ago to Braavos along with Ashara Dayne, she will keep my Vis safe the queen assured herself.

"Promise me you'll take care of my princess."

The red priest assured her, "Daenerys will be safe my queen." She then handed the babe to her mother once more. Rhaella's hand played with the glamour bracelet on her daughter's wrist as her hair became dark as midnight and her violet eyes turned obsidian.

"You must leave at once before the usurper's brother and his men finally make it to the shores of Dragonstone." Tears filled her eyes as she kissed her daughter. "Be brave Dany."

* * *

Ned held a crying Jon in his arms, who was waiting on his turn to suckle from his mother's breast. His sister held princess Daenerys who suckled eagerly from her breasts. It took over four moons for their arrival.

The poor child must be starving Ned thought and if that wasn't bad enough the kingsguards were arguing with each other.

Ser Hightower felt it best for the children and his sister to go east to Essos where it was safer. Ned wanted to tell them to quiet down. His sister out ranked the lord commander in this discussion and she had already made her decision on the matter at hand.

Ned wondered if it was the cold of the North that frightened a southern man like ser Hightower. All three priests assured them the bracelets, they wore along with Lyanna and Daenerys, would hide their real identities.

Neither Jon nor Rhaenys would require one, luckily both had their mother's coloring.

"What if the princess accidently removes her bracelet? Or someone pulls it off?" The Lord commander asked. He knew they might think him a worrier but children at times played rough with each other.

Lyanna was annoyed with the constant back and forth, she had finally got Daenerys to eat and sleep and needed now to feed Jon and get him to bed also Before they both woke. It had already been disgust that Lyanna would return North, the plan was she was the daughter of ser Hightower and followed him along with her two older brothers North for work.

All three children were hers their father dead at the Trident fighting for the crown prince. Ned warned her the other servants may not take kindly to her words. But he was quickly silenced by the she-wolf.

"I've made my choice lord commander we will go to Winterfell." She hissed then, Jon had pulled against her tit a little too hard as he sucked away. " I am sure it's best if we stay North and not go to Essos, maybe we can get Viserys to come North along with Ashara."

She could see the frown on Ned, but she cared not.

Ser Hightower shook his head in disagreement, "maybe it's also best we not speak of the other Targaryen's in Essos."

He turned to Arthur then, "for the safety of the crown prince, his sister and aunt. I think its best we not speak to your sister or prince Viserys on this matter, there is no telling how far the Spider's web spreads and we can't have someone let the secret out."

Lyanna nodded her head in agreement. Arthur wanted to complain and say his sister would never be so careless. But there was no telling if the boy Viserys would speak on such things to anyone, he was always a difficult child and the gods only knew what would escape his mouth if he found out he was not next in line.


	2. A new Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna arrives at Winterfell

His screams and cries could be heard throughout the ship in the cabin he had been confined and locked in, his memories had been wiped away until the time was right, yet the king still dreamt of his lost love. At times he told him not to concern himself on these dreams, until the lord of light decided it was time for him to remember. They could not afford for their careful plans for house Targaryen to fall apart.

For now they would keep him safe. The only thing they told him when he asked why he couldn't recall who he was or where he received the purple bruises on his chest, the priest explained, he was badly injured from a stag who attacked him. It wasn't the full truth, but he didn't need know that.

When he asked why he couldn't recall his name or where he was from. Benerro explained, the impact when he fell from hitting his head hard on the ground after the mad stag attacked him must of messed with his memory.

It had been over four moons since the king of Westeros was brought back to life after he and his acolytes fetched his cold body from the waters before he became decomposed and no longer looked recognizable.

His job now was to protect the king and get him out of Westeros, until the time came for him to bring truth and slay lies.

Benerro's eyes fell back over the flames before him, willing himself to see what the lord of light needed him to see in the flames. The last thing he saw in the flames showed him all three Targaryen children were safe and were now on their way headed North to their new home in what many called a frozen wasteland, a place where only brutish people lived, or like many in the south liked to think, uncivilized tree worshipers.

_If only most of Westeros knew the kind of magic that flowed within the North._

The North held the last scion of old magic that would allow whatever magic that laid dormant from ancient Valyria to manifest within the three small dragons. His thoughts then went to the two who were tasked to watch over them. Thoros was a drunk it was true, but the man had other qualities that made up for that. The one however he was most concerned with was Melisandre, at times she could become extreme with what she thought the lord of light was showing her.

But their lord showed him in the flame that these two were the right ones to be left in taking care of the three heads of the dragon along with their protectors. He sat back then listening to the king's nightly screams, they would be arriving soon to their destination.

* * *

No matter how hard he tried it was of no use, everytime he closed his eyes to sleep he'd dream the same dream, a woman whose face he could never see always appeared, the way she felt in his arms whenever he caught her and held her close to his heart.

Always in his dreams she was running away from him, and then their was her laugh whenever he managed to catch her, even that drove him mad with desire for her, especially when she called him hers from this day until the end of time.

Was this an old memory? He wondered at times.

Was there a love out there waiting for him to return that he could no longer be with or remember? Or was his mind playing tricks on him to drive him mad?

How can he feel affection and pure love for a woman he didn't know? A woman's face he could never see. 

The only thing he knew was how soft her long dark-brown hair felt between his fingers. The way her small frame fit within his arms, the way her body molded perfectly pulled tightly against his chest, until her lips met his melting every fiber of his being with hers, until the dream ended like always, " _remember who you are my love. We shall wait for your return."_

His tears began falling even more, his screams even louder wondering if he also had a family with this woman, as the ship swayed on its way to Volantis.

A place he didn't know if he would find her. He didn't even know if Volantis was his real home. He only knew what Benerro would tell him. So far he knew his name was Rhae but that was all he was told along with the fact that they were heading back to the temple of lights in Volantis.

* * *

Lyanna pulled her cloak tighter making sure her babe was safe and warm. Ned wanted her and the three small ones to ride inside of the small wheel house carriage Lord Manderly offered her brother for them. At first Lyanna was discouraged to ride in such a thing, she wanted to ride on top of a horse with the wind flowing between her hair. But alas she was no longer that wild sixteen year old girl anymore, she was a mother of three young children who depended on her and could no longer only think of herself. The children now came first.

Lyanna's eyes then fell on Rhaenys who was fast asleep curled up next to her, the girl had already started calling her mother, which only seemed to surprise everyone including herself.

She didn't know if it due to her hair color that probably reminded Rhaenys of Elia. She only knew she would raise the child as her own, she was sure if the roles were reversed Elia would've been a great mother to Jon.

Her thoughts then flashed on her dragon and the weird dreams she would have of him. In each dream it seemed he was getting further and further away from her no matter how much she chased after him in her dreams she could never reach or touch him. Willing herself not to cry, her eyes looked across from where she sat at Wylla who held Dany close to her blossom. The young princess had just fallen to sleep after Lyanna fed her and handed her over to Wylla who in turn handed her Jon to feed who was already waiting for his turn.

Lyanna smiled as her eyes then fell on that said babe as he suckled away.

He was a small babe due to arriving two moons early, but she thanked the gods regardless. Her babe's small frame made it easy to pass him and Dany off as twins.

They looked nothing alike except sharing the same hair color and eyes.

A knock came at the door of the windowless wheelhouse carriage as she heard Ned call out before opening the door letting the cool summer air inside.

Ned looked around noticing a sleeping Rhaenys nestled in his sister's lap, her gray cloak covering her dark hair, his eyes then fell on his sister. "We're just outside of Wintertown Lya, best to get the children ready."

Before he could say another word his sister slapped him against the shoulder, " Its Serena, Lord Stark." She teased before they both broke into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry lady Serena bad habits die hard." He tried to explain as he rubbed the back of his neck.

She frowned at her brother, "I'm not a lady and I'm already rethinking this and should've just went to Greywater Watch with Howland where no one would ask questions." Truth be told, she hated being addressed a lady and also a princess.

Ned bit his lip before breathing in the cool northern air, he was happy to be returning home with his sister and knew Benjen would feel the same. He was also anxious to meet his child. "Winterfell is your home L-Serena, you and the children belong here." Ned looked around to make sure none of his Stark guards were watching. "I've already sent a raven to Winterfell once we arrived at White Harbor along with a few of my men who rode ahead of us to have the builders start getting the first keep ready." 

He wanted to add in the last part, but so far Ned was having issues referring the king's-guards, Thoros and Melisandre as Lya's family who lost everything in the war and were just looking for work and a place to live and start a new.

* * *

Catelyn stood outside Winterfell's gray walls with her babe Robb wrapped in his blankets waiting for her lord husband to arrive, a man she had not seen since the night they consummated their marriage.

She had feared he died in the south like her dear Brandon, the Stark heir she was promised to at twelve. She remembered the first time she met her dear Brandon, it was love at first sight for her. But that was then for her Brandon died just days before their wedding.

She was a young woman at eighteen crushed for the one she lost and loved the most. She didn't even get time to grieve before her father told her, she would instead be marrying the second Stark brother to keep their alliance with the North and go to war against the crown.

Family duty honor her father told both her and her younger sister Lysa. Catelyn held no love for Ned, she still didn't, but anything was better than being married to the old man Jon Arryn who married Lysa. Her sister had screamed and fought against it, even told her father she carried his ward Petyr's child in her womb. The young ward was promptly sent back to the Fingers and Lysa given moontea.

Catelyn then looked at her good brother Benjen, she could not imagine what was going on in the young man's head. Until a moon ago none of them knew what became of her husband, everyone suspected he had been killed in the south by Robert when word traveled about the fight the two shared inside the throne room. Many were already calling Robert usurper and Kinslayer. While Tywin Lannister was named butcher of innocents.

Cat's heart clenched recalling how sick she felt at hearing what became of the Targaryen children and their mother, no one deserved that, both princess Elia and the children were innocent. She knew the man must think himself lucky due to it being announced Robert would take his daughter for his queen. But she knew better, a man like Tywin Lannister's soul was already dammed to the pits of seven hells, him and that family of his along with the men who carried out the butchering.

* * *

Benjen's grey eyes fell on the Stark guards as they arrived along with his brother, behind him a small carriage he knew was carrying the two ladies in waiting for his wife along with three small children his brother told him about in the letter that arrived from White Harbor. His brother requested he took command in the rebuilding of the first keep for the family who needed work. His eyes fell on the four strange men who seemed to be freezing in their layered clothing, one if which already seemed drunk. He wanted to laugh, southerners were not meant for the North.

His eyes then fell on the beautiful woman in red, who in turn looked back at him offering a weak smile.

She's beautiful he thought as his eyes went from her red hair to her mysterious red eyes.

Before he could think any longer one of the men opened the carriage helping out a young girl while the two women, one of which looked dornish with her tanned skin and jet black hair, he noticed a babe wrapped carefully in her arms.

The other woman next to her had short dark-brown hair, grey eyes. She was similar to his sister but one careful look was all it took to know it wasn't his Lya.

Lyanna had a wild beauty about her, her face long like all Starks before her. This young woman before his eyes face was shaped like a heart. Plus his sister would never be caught in a carriage. Lyanna would be the first to set fire to the carriage before she ever rode in one.

"Benjen?" Turning to face his brother who he didn't realize was standing next to his wife while holding his son.

"Sorry Ned, I didn't realize you were standing next to me."

Ned only shook his head understanding, he would need to speak to his brother alone under the Heartstree. "We'll talk later once I'm settled ok?."

Benjen only shook his head and took his leave walking towards the godswood. It was the one place no one bothered him and left him alone to pray.

* * *

It was almost dark out when Ned finally got time to speak with his brother, his wife told him how withdrawn Benjen was with everyone, often times staying out until late inside the godswood not wanting anyone to disturb him.

Ned shined the small lantern he held in his hand as he called out his brother who sat on one of the Hearttree's bark not even looking at him.

Ned gulped in that moment realizing his brother was hurting, out of everyone Benjen and Lya were the closest, only a year apart.

When he left to foster in the Eyrie at seven while Brandon fostered with the Dustin's in Barrowton, it was only Lya and Benjen who had each other. His father he knew was probably busy and wasn't there for them.

Taking a seat next to his brother, while resting the lantern next to them on the ground.

"I'm joining the nights watch Ned, there's nothing here for me anymore." Benjen barked his face still turned away.

Before Ned could wrap his head around what Benjen was telling him, he felt mud that was thrown at his brother splash on him also as a female voice called out, "not in seven hells are you going to a place filled with rapists and murders Benjen Stark, I forbid it, or I swear I'll ride Winter so hard and drag you back to Winterfell."

Benjen wiped the mud off his face noticing the heart shaped woman standing in front of him, her hands crossed over her chest while she tapped her right leg in the mud. The same way his sister normally acted whenever she needed to get her point across or was mad.

He looked from his brother then back to the woman in front of him wondering how she knew his name and the name of his sister's horse their father gave her.

Ned chuckled, "I thought we decided you wouldn't talk until I told our brother everything?"

Lyanna waved Ned off dismissively, "you were taking too long." She removed the bracelet from her hand as Benjen watched the woman before him turn into his Lya.

She knelt next to him in the mud not caring about the dress she wore as Benjen gripped her small frame tightly. His tears falling against her face as he mumbled " I thought you were gone Lya."

"Hush." She told him as Ned also wrapped his arm around his siblings. Brandon and father might be gone, but the pack still remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a time jump of a few years.


	3. The Lioness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Red Keep 290 AC

* * *

Cold winds rise, a small hooded figure covered making their way in the dark during the hour of the wolf when those in the castle slept, only the guards on duty were up.

A dagger in the dark, a blooded hand placed on the trunk for the gods to hear a silent plea as droplets of blood soaked into its roots.

* * *

No matter how hard she scrubbed her skin or tried to not think of the night before, there was no getting his stench from off her raw red skin or out of her golden hair.

He took her that night during the hour of the wolf, entering inside her chamber like a mad man. It reminded her of the first time he took her in an attempt to consummate their marriage. That night he called her by another woman's name. _I could've killed him that night._

He was not the man she wanted or dreamed of, he was not the king she prayed and begged to be hers. She even begged her father the great Tywin Lannister and hand of the king at the time to make the match. _He promised me I would be Rhaegar's queen._ Cersei hissed to herself, remembering the times her father promised and said Rhaegar would be hers.

For has long as Cersei Lannister could remember, Rhaegar Targaryen was always the man she wanted to be with and craved.

His long silver hair and indigo eyes was all she dreamt of at nights. His hand in her hair pulling her into his embrace, while his pout lips and tongue slipped inside her mouth, against her lips, body and especially inside her sweet spot, where she craved his length the most.

But that was never to be, or come to pass. The mad king Aerys instead married his son off to the sickly Dornish slut who couldn't even do her duty and give the prince more than one heir. Cersei mused then recalling all the times Elia got sick and how many times she prayed the gods would take Elia so she could finally get Rhaegar for herself.

In the end they did take Elia with her father giving the order.

But instead of only taking her and those half breeds. The gods were cruel enough to take her Rhaegar also, after the man went to war for the northern whore Lyanna Stark.

She could break the vanilla fragrance oil bottle she held in her hand as she emptied its contents in the luke warm water.

Cersei recalled then, the day the world seemed to stand still and all the laughter and cheering for their crown prince died down at the tourney at Harrenhall.

That was the day, the crown prince rode pass his wife Elia Martell and laid a crown of winter roses on Lyanna's lap. Cersei gripped the tub, willing herself not to scream or pull her golden locks out her head recalling that day.

"How could he?" Cersei asked in the empty room, no one there to hear her speak to herself. "How could he go to war for that skinny wild she-wolf bitch? I would've been all he needed if the mad king had let us marry. Rhaegar would've been happy with me. He would've never looked at that young Stark whore, who didn't even come into her womanly figure, like I had." Cersei screamed then, no longer caring if the servants heard her.

Hissing to herself realizing the nightmare she was living in. Both Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark were long gone from this world. While she was left with the man the Stark whore didn't even want to wed or be with.

Cersei could only think wicked thoughts in that moment. _I could have him killed and be done with it. I could do it for Rhaegar._

She had already given him a heir and a daughter not even a few moons ago, even though they weren't Robert's.

After they lost their dark haired blue eyed baby boy she carried, Cersei swore never to give him an heir. She believed the gods took the babe because they didn't want a true born Baratheon sitting upon the iron throne. The man was a Kinslayer.

Everyone knew the gods cursed Kinslayers.

Maybe if her son by Robert had lived, the gods would be surely cursed him also.

She smiled to herself thinking of her Joffrey and Myrcella. Her joys, if it wasn't for her children, she would've been thrown herself from the highest tower of the Red Keep a long time ago.

Joffrey had her eyes, but everything else was Jaime. While her daughter was all her, from her eyes to her hair and face and how she carried herself. The only thing she inherited from Jaime was her sweet personality. That part of Myrcella was not from her.

Her smile then turned into a frown realizing Robert would probably expect her to be swollen with child within a few moons.

She could still feel his seed deep inside of her, even after drinking moontea that morning and soaking in the gold tub for an hour.

She would need to seek out Jaime and have him bed her and come inside her. But with her lord father already still here in the Red Keep even after the Greyjoy rebellion, might prove difficult. The man always had eyes where ever he went. Hissing to herself once more realizing she would need to wait until it was Jaime's turn to guard her chamber.

* * *

It had been at least two hours that she had been sitting like a child waiting for her father to finish with his letters. Everything about waiting for him to speak with her, brought back memories of being that young girl who sat and waited for her lord father to make time for her. Or made her sit still after getting into trouble with her septon. Back then she hated the old wrinkled stout woman who spent most her time informing on her and Jaime.

She yawned already bored as she raised her head to see her father's emerald eyes focused on her, as he eased back in his chair.

She was the queen of the seven kingdoms but yet, her father's gaze alone was enough to make her feel small.

"Your husband it seems is still not listening to a word I have said about marrying Joffrey to Mace Tyrell's daughter when they are both of age." She watched her father stand before walking over towards the window. "I need you to make him see how stupid his plan in marrying Joff to Sansa Stark is. Winter will eventually be upon us and the capital will starve if we don't secure an alliance with the Reach. You need to make him see." Tywin turned to his daughter waiting for her response.

She could laugh in this moment, _me control Robert?_ If she could control the man, her bed would be the last place he'd want to stumble in last night. He would've been with one of his whores, lord Baelish normally provided him. 

His seed would've been taking root inside another whore to birth him another black haired, blue eyes Baratheon bastard. 

Cersei could feel her skin crawling once more, recalling Robert's drunk breath on her, his erratic thrusts inside of her then, as she dug her nails into her wrists, not caring if she drew blood. The man sickened her. She would need another bath after she left, since she still swore she could smell his stench on her.

She cleared her throat then, "Robert doesn't listen to me father, he only listens to lord Arryn. Maybe you should speak with the hand of the king, so he can talk sense into Robert."

"You think I haven't done that?" Her father roared causing Cersei to grip the chair's handles tightly. "Your fool of a husband his convinced promising his heir to lord Stark will ease tensions between the two." Tywin began rubbing his temple wondering how stupid Robert truly was, not even lord Arryn was able to talk sense into the man that the North couldn't offer anything of substance the south needed. "You need to make him see reason, you are his wife, do something." Her father waved his hand dismissing her.

She didn't need to be reminded twice to leave as she locked the door behind her, while her kings-guard ser Meryn Trant followed five steps behind her. She really needed that bath, maybe she would try the lavender bath oils from Myr this time around since neither the vanilla or lemon fragrance oils did the trick.


	4. Dragons in Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell 290 AC  
> Theon 11  
> Rhaenys 10  
> Jon and Robb 7  
> Dany 6  
> Sansa 4  
> Arya 1  
> Bran new born

His breathing slowed, heart racing in his chest, he could feel the cold chill of the crypts has lady Melisandre led them down deeper inside the crypts of Winterfell.

Already Jon could feel the dead kings of winter and the lords of Winterfell look upon him with scorn, while screaming in his ears coldly just like in his dreams. " _You don't belong here, you are no Stark."_

Of course he didn't belong there deep inside the crypt where the dead Starks slept with a sword and a dire-wolf at their feet. He was Targaryen and not a Stark, even though his mother loved to remind him that he was still part Stark and looked like one. He didn't consider himself a Stark even if he had the dark grey eyes and long face of one. His body was meant to be burnt like all Targaryen's before him.

His eyes then fell on his aunt and sister recalling the day his mother told him who he was and why he had to keep it a secret. By the way Dany and Rhaenys reacted to what he did, Jon realized they both knew the truth before he even did. But then again both girls slept in the same room so of course something must of transpired that led to them knowing the secret first.

His thoughts went to that day two years ago, he was five at the time. Their mother was away with lady Stark going over inventory in the stock house where they stored food for the Winter. Whenever his mother wasn't with them, she was always with lady Stark.

Leaving them alone whenever it snowed too much to play outside the first keep.

Jon sighed, he just wanted to wear the stupid red bracelet that both Dany and his mother wore. And for some reason, that said bracelet seemed to glow that day. _Maybe the old gods wanted me to know._ Jon thought.

When he pulled it off her arm though while she wasn't looking, too busy playing with Rhaenys and their dolls, his breathing quickened, eyes wide open has Dany changed before his eyes.

Gone was her straight midnight hair which turned into a cascade of wavy silver blond, like the moon, was his first thought because of how it seemed to shine. Even her dark eyes changed to violet. Rhaenys was the first to notice what he did, since Dany only thought Jon was pulling on her arm to get her attention.

He had seen his sister mad before, but never like that day when she screamed at him for what he had done, called him stupid. She warned him to speak none of this to Robb and to remain inside of the room and let no one else inside, before she left to go find lady Melisandre to replace the bracelet, since the force he used to pull it off her arm broke it In the process.

That day lady Melisandre replaced Dany's bracelet with blood magic using her blood.

After both Dany and Rhaenys dragged him in front of the Heartstree to swear to the old gods to never share their secret with anyone especially Robb.

Rhaenys had always been overdramatic at times, especially whenever he and Dany fought or argued with each other about things that even Robb thought was stupid.

Jon never thought it was stupid to want to protect both Rhaenys and Dany, especially from the kracken Theon Greyjoy. Jon always thought the boy looked like a squid and never trusted him.

His uncle Ned brought Theon back with him to Winterfell after the Greyjoy's failed rebellion.

He hated his uncle's ward and how he spoke down to him at times. Jon also hated the way the boy called him bastard under his breath whenever they were both dueling with practice swords when Winterfell's master at arms ser Rodrick trained them. He dared not do it whenever the kings- guards trained them. Jon knew the squid feared ser Oswell who went by the name Weiler Riverts.

To make matters worse, he saw the way the boy watched Rhaenys and Dany, the way he spoke of them being pretty enough to become his saltwives when they were older.

He knew his older sister could handle Theon, but Dany was younger and shorter, even if she normally carried the dagger Thoros gave her, that she kept hidden on her.

Both were excellent with their weapons of choice for their age.

Especially the way all three kings-guards ran them through practices and training in the training yard and Wolfswood whenever lady Stark complained, that they were girls of the south who should be learning needle work and about the seven with Sansa and Jeyne from septa Mordane. Often shouting the last part to their mother, that the girls would start acting like wildings.

His mother only smiled, while pointing out that the women of house Mormont fought with weapons and still knew their needle work.

If it were anyone else who pointed that out or said such things to lady Stark they would be led out of Winterfell. But Jon knew lady Stark had come to love his mother over the years.

Often times walking to the first keep to seek her out. Lady Stark still didn't know the truth of who his mother was. She only knew her as Serena Snow Tagyen a northern bastard who managed to marry someone from Essos and gained a last name for her children.

The young woman who became her only friend, and whose company she often sought.

His thoughts then went back to his aunt and sister. Dany preferred daggers, while Rhaenys enjoyed her spear. His preference was a sword. Even though all three were allowed to practice with a longbow.

"Do the dead scare you my prince?" Jon looked up to see lady Melisandre's red eyes staring at him. Both his sister and aunt were excited to be inside the crypts, he however did not share their feelings. They always spoke of something drawing them to go inside, he felt too, but due to his nightmares he rarely spoke of it with them.

"No, they don't my lady." He knew lady Melisandre well enough by her smirk that she didn't believe him, but instead kept numb to ask all three of them a question. 

"What can you three tell me about the Dance of Dragons?"

Rhaenys spun around her lantern shinning in her dark eyes, it seemed that question only sparked a fire into his sister's eyes. "That's when the blacks fought against the greens, where Alicent Hightower second wife of Viserys the first Targaryen convinced her son Aegon the second to usurp his sister Rhaenyra Targaryen, who was next in line for the iron throne." Rhaenys smiled at the end.

What she wanted to say was the whore from house Hightower nearly destroyed house Targaryen because of her wanting her son and his children after him to be kings and queens. The idiot even changed the red three headed dragon to gold for his dragon Sunfyre.

_Alicent Hightower got what she deserved._ Rhaenys thought to herself, grinning at the stupidity of Alicent Hightower and her downfall and the children she had with king Viserys, ending their bloodline.

All four of her children, Aegon the second, his sister wife Helaena Targaryen and their children died even though Jaehaera lived long enough to wed Aegon the third before she died. Some claim the girl threw herself off Maegor's Holdfast. Some claim she was killed under the order of Unwin Pyke who wanted his daughter to be queen.

Rhaenys then thought about the other two brothers and how they died. Aemond one eye died over the God's Eye when Daemon Targaryen jumped from his mount stabbing his nephew in his only remaining eye. _How fitting._ Daeron however no one really knew how he died at the second battle at Tunbleton.

In the end the right dragons regained control of the iron throne, when Rhaenyra and Daemon Targaryen's son Aegon the third, ascended the iron throne after Aegon the second mysterious death. Some say he was poisoned, or maybe the man knew the end was near. Cregan Stark and all those who sided with the blacks and rightful queen Rhaenyra were coming for him. 

Rhaenys loved when master Luwin taught them of Targaryen history. Even though septor Mordane spoke ill of Targaryen's, calling them incestuous spawns.

She never understood why she and Dany had to sit and learn of the seven and the seven pointed stars. The only gods they believed in were the old gods of their mother Lyanna and the lord of light. Never would they worship the seven, it's not like the seven ever answered any of her prayers.

Rhaenys then looked at her hand that was still healing from where she sliced it, to offer her blood to the old gods. When her mother asked what happened. She lied to Lyanna, said she was practicing with a kitchen knife and cut her hand by accident.

She thought back to that night she snuck out and the silent prayer she pled.

All who came against the Dragons would pay with fire and blood. Especially the usurper Robert Baratheon and all the Lannister's with him, will rue the day they came against the Dragons.

Lady Melisandre smiled at Rhaenys before turning back to Dany, "Princess what can you tell me of prince Jace? Also known as crown prince Jacerys Velaryon?" Dany gulped trying to recall the story, but all she could think of was Sara Snow and the dragon eggs, the courts fool Mushroom claimed Vermax laid inside the crypts under Winterfell.

Jon could see her struggling and uttered under his breath Cregan Stark. Dany smiled then as everything maester Luwin taught her came to her. "Cregan Stark joined with the blacks and swore to fight for the rightful queen Rhaenyra, after the pack of ice and fire was agreed to where a princess of house Targaryen would marry a Stark of Winterfell."

Dany frowned then recalling Mushroom's story, "I don't understand though my lady, didn't Cregan Stark find his half sister Sara Snow in bed with Jace? Wasn't the pack fulfilled since both prince Jace and Sara Snow married under Winterfell's Heartstree after falling in love with each other?"

Lady Melisandre only shook her head, "no one really believes that story. Nor do they believe Vermax laid a clutch of eggs here. Plus the pact was between the first born child of Cregan Stark, Rickon who was to wed a princess of Jacerys, tying house Stark and house Targaryen. The pack as still not been fulfilled." Both Rhaenys and Dany looked at each other.

"Wouldn't Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen's marriage had full filled that pact?" Dany asked, she could not see herself being asked to marry Robb or anyone for that matter.

Melisandre nodded her head, "it might princess."

Dany could breathe once more after hearing that.

Melisandre held the torch up higher, her eyes sparkled, "the three of you have said you've felt something calling you here, maybe it's nothing." Melisandre smiled when Rhaenys folded her arms ready to defend what herself, Jon and Dany felt which was a pull to venture inside.

"Worry not princess, we will search for the eggs and find them eventually."

Dany thought to herself, If not tonight maybe another night the tunnels of the crypts were filled with a lot of dead Starks especially since the Dance of the Dragons happened in 129 AC.


	5. Misery likes Company

**Red Keep**

It was the hour of the eel and the lord of the Westerlands was already awoke sweating and trembling from yet another night terror he'd been having for a year now since arriving back at the capital. The Red Keep was cursed he wanted to believe, yet he was not a man who believed in curses or ghosts. Not even gods.

No, Tywin Lannister only believed in himself and being able to force his family and those that weren't them to bend to his will. Fear was power, yet these night terrors that felt so real were now putting fear inside a man like him who knew no fear.

It was always the same nightmare, a small girl whose face he could never see, who spoke the same words each time. _"I'm coming for you and those you hold dear. Your line will soon end butcher!"_

She would then pull a smoked colored dagger like Valyrian steel from out of nowhere causing his feet to freeze in place, but instead of him being struck by her dagger and bleeding. It was the screams and pleas he heard from his daughter while his eyes remained shut tight while his hands twitched from becoming numb inside.

Whenever his eyes would open it was always to the sight of the bodies of his family that laid before him, all wrapped in Lannister colors of crimson and gold, dead and blooded, just like the bodies of Elia and Prince Aegon and whoever that child was his men used to fool those present in the throne room that the girl was princess Rhaenys.

But instead of their bodies being present inside the throne room of the Red Keep, it was the bodies of his children and grandchildren that were laid before him inside the halls of Casterly Rock for all to see.

Shaking those thoughts while taking another sip of dream wine to ease his mind and trembling body.

He was a lion of the Rock, he instilled fear not the other way around.

Emptying the last of the dream wine in his wine glass, realizing just how tired he was, yet his mind would not allow him to sleep, even if he couldn't see the girl's face she still unnerved and rattled him to the core.

Tywin Lannister was positive it was princess Rhaenys or the ghost of her mother.

It had been over seven years closer to eight since the princess mysteriously managed to escape the Red Keep, not even the spider knew what became of her. But that didn't mean he believed a word that came out of Varys mouth, or Petyr Baelish for that matter. Both were snakes who sat on the king's council for their own gains. Baelish was there for power, he also had no idea how Jon Arryn managed to let his wife Lysa talk him into giving Baelish a spot on the king's council. The only thing the man was good at was keeping the king happy with the whores he provided from his brothels. Robert had a type, they all had to look like the she-wolf Lyanna Stark who also had went missing with four kings-guards. Robert had pardoned Barristan Selmy expecting the man to serve. Tywin curled his lip, recalling the news Varys gave a year ago. It seemed Selmy had ran off to Essos to find and serve Viserys and some young boy who claimed to be Aegon Targaryen.

Running his hand across his lips Tywin wondered not for the first time what game the spider was playing. How could he find things out about Jon Connington living with both Viserys and this Aegon, but yet had no information on Rhaenys?

He was sure the spider knew where the child was, even if he swore his little birds have not heard any whispers or sighting of the princess in Dorne.

Tywin sneered then while clenching his jaws, Dorne was another matter that needed to be taken care of, they commanded an army of over fifty thousand spears if Varys was to be believed.

There were only a few ways to bring Dorne to heel, they could go to war with them. But that would only be dragged out for years and there was no telling who would come out on top. The Dornish always had ways of disappearing while poisoning their crops and water. His men would probably starve or die from the heat of the dessert, going to war was not an option.

He could always try to convince Robert to add Oberyn Martell to the council, or offer Myrcella's hand in marriage to one of Doran's sons.

Tywin thought of his daughter Cersei, she would probably threaten or insist the child was still a babe, but in the end she would fall in line like she did when he told her she would be Robert's queen. It's what she always wanted even if it wasn't with the man she wanted to marry.

His mind then drifted back to Robert, so far neither himself or Jon Arryn had been able in convincing Robert to promise crown prince Joffrey to the golden rose Margery Tyrell.

The man was still convinced he could fix his relationship with Ned Stark especially since the man answered his call to arms against the ironborn with his bannermen. And now the fool wanted nothing more than finally joining house Stark and house Baratheon in marriage to fix a friendship Robert thought could still be saved. 

_The fool!_

Thoughts of having Robert killed once again came to mind, Pycelle had offered tears of lys for the king's drink whenever he was with his whores making dark haired blue eyed Baratheon bastards. 

Tywin rubbed his temples, poison was a woman's weapon and the whores could be of use. They could always say one was a spurned lover. Then again poisoning him could cause another dilemma since Robert's cupbearer was his younger brother Kevan Lannister's son.

Lancel was only eight and simple minded, the boy could possibly break under pressure if questioned by the hand of the king Jon Arryn.

Then there was his daughter, she would become queen regent for Joffrey. The boy was already spoiled and had his mother wrapped around his fingers from her still treating him like a baby instead of having the boy pick up a training sword like most boys his age.

_I'm surrounded by idiots, the sooner I leave this place the better._

His eyes fell on his clothes that were already packed and ready for his trip back to Casterly Rock. " _That imp better not had brought any of his whores inside of Casterly Rock, or so help me I will once again show him where whores go."_

* * *

**Winterfell**

Its been over a moon and they still had not found anything in the crypt has yet. To make matters worse she was exhausted and annoyed dealing with Sansa Stark.

Every morning Rhaenys had to brush the girl's auburn hair at least twenty seven times while the girl counted each time Rhaenys brushed from the top to the bottom. She was sure once Sansa grew older and could count higher than twenty seven, the girl would only want her hair brushed more.

Rhaenys was already praying to the gods the younger Stark daughter Arya would be nothing like her sister Sansa. She dreaded the thought of Dany also having to stand and brush anyone's hair. Her aunt didn't even like brushing her own hair.

Maybe by then both Sansa and Arya would allow Jeyne Poole to brush their hair.

Rhaenys eyes then fell on that said girl who sat on the floor next to Dany watching the way she brushed Sansa's hair. She could tell the girl was eager to learn how Sansa liked her hair brushed. Ever since Jeyne accidently tangled the brush in Sansa's hair, lady Stark had made Jeyne sit and watch the way Rhaenys did it before they all left to go sit with septa Mordane. Or like Rhaenys liked to call it, hours of boredom.

She would much rather be studying with her brother and maester Luwin, or catch up on her Valyrian and knowledge of ancient Valyria.

She needed to learn more about dragons and not the stupid seven.

"Ouch!" Sansa cried out spinning around to look at Rhaenys, "you pulled my hair."

Rhaenys eyes fell from Sansa's glassy blue orbs to the bone brush she held in hand that was tangled in the girl's hair. "Sorry my lady."

Rhaenys offered a weak smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes as she pulled the brush from Sansa's hair causing the girl to yelp and her friend Jeyne to be by her side in no time.

"Are you alright my lady?" Jeyne asked holding Sansa's hand like she was wounded or in pain. 

Sansa turned to Jeyne her lips pursed, "I am fine." She then turned to Rhaenys. "That will be all Rhae, you and your sister can leave." Sansa raised her hand dismissing both girls from her chamber to be alone with Jeyne until it was time to meet with their septa.

Rhaenys gripped Dany's hand dragging her aunt out the chamber room, she didn't need to be told twice. The moment they were out the door Dany could no longer contain the laugh she had been holding as the girl fell over bellowing of laughter until she regained her senses noticing Rhaenys staring down at her while scowling. "Come on, you can't tell me that wasn't funny Rhae?"

Rhaenys hissed, "you know how much she likes to complain and exaggerate things Dany, she might go tell her mother I willingly pulled her hair."

"Is that a bad thing?" Dany asked before she pout her lips curling her arms into her niece. "This might get lady Stark to have someone else brush the girl's hair. Think about it Rhae, if she does we could spend our mornings in the library after we break our fast, instead of being with Sansa and Jeyne until that wicked woman comes to get us and teach us about the seven pointed stars." 

"We should be thankful she thinks us lowborn and only worth teaching needle work." Rhaenys whispered, thoughts of the silly septa telling Sansa about young lords who would seek her hand in marriage or that of knights who saved fair maidens bothered her.

Not all knights were true like their three kings-guards. Some were cold bloodied killers like those who killed her mother, brother and the child they used in her place.

Rhaenys could feel herself grow hot with anger, so many knights had gathered in Kings Landing for Joffrey Baratheon's nameday, a few moons ago, and now if what she heard from the kitchen servants gossip was true, a lot had already descended upon Kings Landing once more for the birth of Myrcella Baratheon.

Dany shook Rhaenys noticing her niece was deep in thought and didn't notice or hear the clicking sound of septa Mordane's boots approaching the two.

"And just what are you two doing out here?" Mordane looked from Dany to Rhaenys her brows up waiting for an answer.

Dany wanted to hiss, or even dismiss the woman. She hated the septa with a passion, she also hated the way the woman spoke of bastards. Often calling them lustful and sinful creatures the gods looked down on because bastards were born from sin, and their only purpose in life was to take from others.

The only reason she had not looked down on both Dany and Rhaenys as bastards was due to the lie their uncle Ned Stark told, they were never allowed to call him uncle in public only lord Stark. The man had told his wife their last name was Tagyen. But even having a last name didn't seem to matter to the woman, Mordane still considered them low born, just above a bastard, but way below Sansa.

_I_ _f only the miserable woman knew the truth._

Because that was truly what septa Mordane was, a miserable lonely woman.

Rhaenys put a fake smile on her face as she curtsied in front of Mordane, "we were just waiting on you out here Septa."

Dany wanted nothing more than to roll her eyes, but knew what happened when Mordane felt as though you were being insolent and not thankful to the gods for lord Stark taking her family into his home.

* * *

Jon could feel his arm already stinging from where Robb hit him with the blunt practice sword, even Arthur was scowling by how easy he let Robb get an attack in on his blind side.

His kings-guard had even threatened to ring his ears like a bell if he didn't wake up and pay better attention. Even the stupid squid Theon Greyjoy was laughing, even though Robb had just sent him to the ground not even five minutes ago when they were dueling swords.

At least I didn't fall, Jon wanted to scream but knew Arthur would have him doing harder drills in the Wolfswood against Rhaenys until he got it right. But then again his sister and Dany were probably just as tired like he was.

They spent way too much time last night in the crypts, it's been a moons turn of searching and he was already tired of searching for whatever was down there. He just didn't care anymore.

Jon also didn't know how the red priest lady Melisandre managed to go without sleep. At nights her light would always be on. Both Dany and Rhaenys said She stayed up looking into the the flames of the hearth. Not even Thoros stayed awake for long, due to him always being piss drunk.

If that wasn't odd, Melisandre was always gone before everyone else was awake inside the first keep and often the last to return back at nights, spending most of her time in Wintertown trying to convert northerners to the lord of light.

"Get your shield back up Jon, and this time I want you to focus." Arthur barked out, his eyes focused on both Robb and him.

"Yes ser." Jon replied watching his cousin Robb's feet to see what side he would attack from this time around.


	6. Blood of my Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to change fic name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 291 AC
> 
> Winterfell  
> Theon 12  
> Rhaenys 11  
> Robb 8  
> Jon almost 8  
> Dany 7  
> Sansa 5  
> Arya 2  
> Bran 1
> 
> Essos  
> Viserys 15  
> Arianne 15  
> Since none of us actually know Aegon Blackfyre real age, he will be 11in story at this time.

**Winterfell**

Of all the stories and secrets that were spoken inside the walls of Winterfell's castle and throughout the Seven Kingdoms, this was one he wished was never true. Ned looked from his sister to the three Targaryen children that stood before him. Both Rhaenys and Dany looked excited about their find and what they held in their small hands, while Jon looked nervous awaiting what he and his mother would both say, and do about the situation that was at hand.

Both girls held two dragon eggs each, the ones Rhaenys held were colored gray on red while the other was colored orange and red. Dany's eggs were different just like Jon's, her's were yellow with red lining and the other she swore called to her was colored purple like the nights sky whenever a snow storm was on the horizon with red lines around it.

Jon's egg was blue like the sky with orange lines, which he held tightly wrapped into his arms not wanting to let it go, fearing it would be taken from him.

At first the boy had it hidden away within the Godswood, until his mother threatened to ring his ears if he didn't present his egg like the other children.

Running his hand through his hair, he realized he needed to sit before his trembling legs gave way. Grabbing the wood chair his sister kept by the window of her room, Ned brought it in front of the children to face and make eye contact with each of them. He also needed to rotate the guards who said nothing about lady Melisandre taking the children inside the crypts nightly in search of dragon eggs. What was worse, was finding out its been going on for over seven moons with no one knowing. Ned frowned, who knew what would happen when the children got older?

Ned's grey eyes fell on that said woman, like always the red woman seemed impassive and always hard to read, never giving anything away.

He had been thankful for her help in allowing his sister and the children to live in the North all these years with no one suspecting or knowing who they truly were. If he were honest with himself, Melisandre had done far more than just that.

If it weren't for her, they would've never found all of the little birds the Spider sent North to Winterfell hiding as stable boys and servants.

The girls he sent to Bear Island, where Benjen lived with his wife Dacey Mormont and their daughter. While the boys were sent to White Harbor, he could not find it in himself to send orphan boys to the Nights Watch, a place where murders and rapist now called home. Even bastards were no longer interested to join the Watch, many opting to take their chances in the free cities, some even becoming sellswords for various companies.

Men no longer felt honor bound to join, causing a ripple effect which caused the Watch to decline in numbers throughout years. No one wants to willingly serve an order for life while taking no wife.

Noticing Melisandre boring her red eyes into his, forced him to turn once more to who he needed to address on keeping secrets for their safety and the safety of everyone else in Winterfell and the North. He could already see the wheels turning in Rhaenys head, the girl always had a way of getting what she wanted from either Jon, Dany and even Robb, who was already exhibiting his fondness for the girl, following and trailing behind her whenever he was free from his studies with maester Luwin or in the training yard with ser Rodrick or any of the kings-guards who were also responsible in training the children.

They could teach them fighting techniques and strategies only known to those elite enough to be members of the kings-guards.

 _It's a shame the same could not be said for those who served on Robert's kings-guard._ Ned thought to himself. Meryn Trant was known for abusing children mix that in with men like Boros Blount, Mandon Moore and Jaime Lannister a man who killed the king he was sworn to protect and you have a recipe for disaster. 

That was the difference between he and Robert, the man had no honor and was now known as the usurper, a _kinslayer cursed by the gods_. And if the rumours were true the boy Joffrey was just as evil as his grandfather the butcher of innocents. Already the boy was causing uncontrolled chaos in the Red Keep. Maegor come again some where saying due to his cruel nature.

 _Robert would never get a betrothal between my Sansa and that monster he calls son and heir. What boy of five kills a pregnant kitchen cat only to present the undead kittens to his father?_ Only a monster who shares blood with a butcher like Tywin Lannister is who.

His thoughts once more went to Robb, who was now growing into a honorable young man. Many in the North were already seeking a betrothal between his son and their daughters.

If Ned could laugh in this moment he would, Robb had just recently turned eight but already was vying for Rhaenys affection, swearing she would be his wife and future lady of Winterfell. The boy also swore she would never become Theon's saltwife, he'd go to war for her honor.

That only seemed to cause commotion with some of the lords at his son's last nameday feast where Robb only wanted to dance with _his_ Rhaenys the entire night. Both he and his wife had to point out all the other girls who were waiting their turn to dance or just speak with him. His son still didn't care to know them.

Many of the lords had brought their daughters and granddaughters, some even asked for Robb to be fostered with them, which he declined. Ned had seen just what happened when some boys were fostered, he was a second son not to mention quiet, no one really throws their daughters towards a second son's way.

Both his brother Brandon and one time friend Robert were heirs to major house's causing some lords to look away while their daughters were seduced and bedded. Some even wished the girls grew heavy with child to force the match.

Lyanna clearing her throat brought him back to the present and task at hand. "I know there is no way to ask you three to place back these five eggs where you found them inside the crypts."

The children were about to complain when Ned held his hand up, causing them to remain silent. "I can only ask you three to keep them safely hidden away. Dragon eggs are rare and priceless, we can't keep them inside of Winterfell, there's no telling who would come searching for anything in your rooms and fall upon these." Ned looked each in the eye, this was something serious and could endanger them. "Questions would be asked especially if it made its way south of here." Ned inhaled trying to figure the best solution. 

"We can always bury them under the Weirwood tree, that's where I buried mine." Jon replied looking from his uncle to his mother, his eyes drooping the way he always saw the girls do to get their way with his uncle and mother.

Rhaenys grinned looking at her brother, she then noticed how soft Lyanna's grey eyes became. _Good brother, play at their heartstrings._

"You three will bury them yourselves, but speak none of this to anyone." Lyanna looked at all three of them with a wary look. The knowledge for hatching dragon eggs was lost a long time ago with no knowledge remaining on how to bring them back into the world.

The last Targaryen to attempt it was Aegon the fifth, his attempt caused the deaths of so many Targaryen's at Summerhall. Even though many believed the maester's had a part in bringing destruction to house Targaryen.

Her grey eyes fell on Dany, recalling how she found the girl sitting on the eggs thinking she could hatch them that way. "You three will take them there with Melisandre tonight since the four of you are so fond of walking the castle grounds so late into the night when you should be in bed."

Lyanna looked at brother, bowing her head to him, they had spoken long ago on sealing the North from the Neck with the Crannogmen's help. The Flints of the Fingers to the south were loyal also. Ned could easily say it's to protect the North in case the Ironborn attempt war to take back the Greyjoy boy.

 _Robert was an idiot, who just might believe that excuse. He already seemed to be buying Ned's excuse of not betrothing Joffrey to Sansa. They would only need to watch for the Lions and Spider._ Lyanna thought to herself.

* * *

"Why do you need our blood my lady?" Dany asked Melisandre next to the flames under the Weirwood tree.

Gerold Hightower wanted to accompany them that night, ever since finding out that day what they along with lady Melisandre were doing. The lord commander started blaming himself, claiming he and the other two kings-guards had grown too relaxed and not noticing things they should. _Thank the gods for muna,_ Dany told herself. If it weren't for Lyanna putting her foot down, saying they were children and this was what they did.

Dany was sure the man would've ordered both Arthur and Oswell to keep a better eye in them. _There would be no more carefree running around Winterfell's castle or inside the Godswood to play, all fun would cease to exist._ Dany dreaded that thought. Lyanna was queen regent like Rhaenys loved to say, since Jon was but a boy.

_"They have to listen to what muna tells them Dany, but don't tell Jon this, we can't have him growing a big head from this, we need him to remain humble."_

Dany looked over on Jon, her nephew was rubbing his dragon egg like it was the most precious thing in the world, if they ever managed to hatch them it would be Aegon and his sister-wives come again. Just as those thoughts came to her, Dany shook them quickly away.

 _No, not wives, his aunt and sister come again to take back what was stolen from them and conquer Westeros like Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys_. She hated boys, they were disgusting to her, especially the squid Theon Greyjoy.

"There is not much known of the magic in the North princess, it can be wild and enticing to those who crave to know more on it." Melisandre replied, knowing just how old the magic in the North was, even her powers grew and her interpretations from the lord of light was easier to understand in such a place. It was like a fountain filled with magic, just waiting to be drunken.

"Jon buried his egg here and didn't need to use his blood to mark it." Rhaenys replied, she also didn't understand why the eggs needed their blood to be buried. Would the old gods bring dragons back into the world if they left them there?

Melisandre already knew what the girl did every year around the time her mother was killed, always the girl left in the wary hours of night offering her blood to curse those who ever comes against her family or the Stark's who were responsible for protecting them.

"Jon shares the old blood of the North." Melisandre looked at the crown prince as the ruby on her neck glowed. "Your brother's blood is special, his blood is that of ice and fire." She looked once more back to Rhaenys. "Which is why the other eggs will be coated with his blood also in order to receive the blessing old magic gives."

Rhaenys shook her head in understanding as she took the dagger from Melisandre, repeating the words the woman told her to speak, before handing the dagger to Dany who also sliced her hand while repeating the same words. 

When they were done Melisandre led Jon to kneel in front of the Weirwood tree placing the other two eggs next to him along with the two the princesses claimed spoke to them. "It is your turn now my prince you need to coat all five."

Jon took the dagger from her, wincing as he cut into the flesh of his hand, marking all five eggs with his blood. "I pray to the old gods of my mother and that of old Valyria to bless these five eggs with your ancient magic, allowing us to take what was stolen from us."

Melisandre led the princesses to kneel next to where Jon knelt on both sides of him coating his blood on the girl's foreheads, then coating theirs in his. "Lord of light and old gods of the North we ask for your blessing for these five eggs and over the Targaryen's and those who protect them. Let all who come against them be dammed to flames of R'hollor or to the ice of the North."

All four could feel the magic around them swirl as the fire went out the moment the winds picked up. 

_The gods have given their blessing._

* * *

**Pentos**

She always thought the man a fool, ignorant even, now she was at a lost for words, she didn't know what words were needed to be used to describe him this very moment.

She also blamed him for what happened in the rebellion at the Stoney Sept in the Riverlands, Robert was injured and fled north.

It was because of this idiot wanting to be the one known as squashing the rebellion and defeating the usurper one on one, why he lost the battle of the bells, allowing the rebel forces of lord Hoster Tully and lord Stark to defeat them.

The last she heard of the former hand to Aerys Targaryen was him drinking his life away after he was stripped of his family's lands and exiled to Essos.

Now the idiot was standing before her, Oberyn, Viserys and Arianne claiming the blue haired boy was the rightful heir of the iron throne. Ashara could see the tensed look Oberyn gave Jon Connington, like her Oberyn knew the truth, he knew the babe his sister used belonged to another. 

Ashara prayed to the seven her old friend didn't do anything unexpected, they were only here after leaving Lys to find out who was responsible spreading the rumors and lies in an attempt to take the iron throne. He was also there to offer a fake betrothal between his niece and the boy until they figured who was the one trying to seat a Blackfyre or maybe even an imposter. Though Ashara was certain this boy was a Blackfyre, it seemed their house had just laid low for a time, waiting in the shadows to strike and seat a Blackfyre on the iron throne.

Her violet eyes fell once more on the blue haired Connington who dyed the red of his hair to hide his true identity.

Ashara didn't know if she should laugh at the man for being so stupid to fall for this scheme or pity the man. Everyone in the Red Keep knew how fond the man was of Rhaegar, how much he wanted the prince for himself and hated Elia, often times calling her weak and sickly. She could kill him with her bare hands if he was tied up, and by the looks Viserys gave, she was sure he would do the same. But alas they all had a role to play.

"So you're telling me for my niece's hand in marriage you want Dorne to provide fifty thousand of our spears, but yet you can't confirm you'll be able to provide twenty thousand men and twenty-seven elephants for this war?" Oberyn's dark eyes focused on the Griffin waiting for an answer.

Ashara muffled a laugh under a cough, _twenty thousand men and their elephants who are sworn to house Blackfyre._

Connington hated these people but if he wanted to sit Rhaegar's heir on the throne, he needed to play their game smarter than them. He also couldn't believe Viserys was watching Aegon skeptically, the boy was his only relative still alive.

 _But then again Viserys could want the throne for himself and this all could be some murmurs farce,_ Connington thought. "If not help from Dorne, we could always seek help from the Reach, they command over seventy thousand men, that's more than what Dorne could wish to offer."

"But we came to you first uncle, both of you." Aegon looked from Oberyn to Viserys not understanding their reasons for being distant and not being happy that he was here with them and alive. Neither even bothered giving him a hug when they arrived, especially since he'd been so anxious about meeting them and the beautiful Arianne who sat next to him who smelled divine. It also didn't help that the fragrance oil she used made her olive skin shine.

"Dorne was prince Aegon's first choice because you're family, we could simply discuss these matters with house Tyrell instead of house Martell." Connington replied no longer caring what he had to say to get Dorne on their side.

"Then good luck to you and that old crone, but I will assure you, unless you have those men from the Golden Company and their elephants also. You don't have the Reach." Even if he didn't care what the crone's plan was. The woman still carried ill will towards him for what happened to her grandson Willas Tyrell when the boy's leg got crushed under his horse when they jousted at a tourney.

Oberyn rose from his seat placing his cup down. "I am tired from my trip here. There's a lot I have to tell my brother once I return to Dorne, I will let him know of your terms and proposal in order for this betrothal to take place."

Connington watched as they all left before noticing the look of disappointment on Aegon. "We knew this would happen, he's not called the Red Viper of Dorne for no reason."

"Did you have to lie to him about the Reach though? We still aren't sure they are willing to help us."

Connington looked at the boy, he was still young even though he was tall for his age. "I failed your father for not killing the man who slew him on the Trident. If I could go back to that day at Stoney Sept, I would've burnt the entire place down and not allowed the rebel forces to reach us, allowing those people to ring those bells." He still hated those bells, he should've known to search for Robert in that Peach tavern it was where all whores went. "Sometimes it's best to lie and be ruthless Aegon, never forget that!"


	7. Two Become One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winterfell 294 AC  
> Willas 19  
> Garlan 18  
> Theon 15  
> Rhaenys 14  
> Loras 12  
> Robb 11  
> Margaery 11  
> Jon almost 11  
> Dany 10  
> Sansa 8  
> Arya 5  
> Bran 4

Her dragons were growing so fast now, there was no way to consider them little anymore. Even her pup had requested not to be called a pup any longer. According to him, he was almost a man grown at ten about to be one and ten within a few moons. Lyanna sighed to herself wondering where did all the years go?

She could laugh if it wasn't due to where she stood right now under the warm night's sky for the wedding of Jorah Mormont and Lynesse Hightower.

Jorah had begged Ned, for the ceremony to take place at Winterfell, since the Hightower's would be arriving North and Winterfell's castle would be highly suited for Leyton Hightower, who was traveling with with his son and heir Baelor and another daughter Malora.

The man also traveled with his four grandchildren from house Tyrell, who begged to know what a northern wedding was like.

She was sure the man was just checking the competition out, since Robert still wanted his son to be betrothed to Sansa.

Even Catelyn was open to the betrothal, announcing that Sansa would be queen one day, their grandchildren princes and princesses. That was until Ned put his foot down to that, after Sansa came to him begging to know why she couldn't marry the prince and be queen one day.

Now, it seemed talks of marriage to Joffrey were on hold. For now.

Catelyn was now already thinking how good it would be, for a betrothal between the heir of the Reach and their Sansa. According to Catelyn their daughter was bred for the South, and would do better married to a southron lord than one from the North, since the girl already followed the faith of the seven. Lyanna wondered if Catelyn really thought Willas would be willing to wait, the boy was almost twenty and unwed. Though many spoke of him being self conscious of his crushed leg, he sustained from jousting against the Viper of Dorne.

Willas age however didn't seem to trouble Catelyn. She was sure any lord would be willing to wait.

So far, out of all the other children who lived in Winterfell, Sansa was the only one who worshiped the seven, along with her mother and septa Mordane.

Lyanna let out a small hiss, trying not to draw attention to herself recalling the day she went off on the woman for calling both Dany and Rhaenys heathens, who would burn in the pits of the seven hells for worshiping a fire god along with tree gods. 

How could Ned still a keep a woman like that around unsettled her.

So far it seemed the woman wasn't teaching Sansa anything Lyanna would want Dany or Rhaenys to learn....

Being taught about the seven pointed stars, how to needle thread into cloth and being a lady for a husband wasn't everything. She wished the girl would pick a weapon up, learn to defend herself.

It was better than running around with Jeyne Poole, giggling about galant knights and a certain spoiled prince.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard loud gasps all around her, even Catelyn let out a small gasp.

Looking Lyanna glimpsed what all the excitement was for, when she noticed Lyneese Hightower approaching with her father Leyton Hightower.

She could see why everyone gasped, the young lady had changed out of the dress she got married in earlier for the faith of the seven.

The new dress she now wore was even more extravagant and bigger. White cloth laced with shinny crystals that looked beautiful in the nights sky. She looked like an ice princess. Even her hair seemed to glow around the candles people held.

Lyanna then looked around, Rhaenys stood in silence her mouth wide open. Dany was standing close to Jon, who both seemed uninterested. While the Stark children stood next to her and Catelyn.

Both Sansa and Jeyne were yapping over the dress. She was sure the girls would probably start asking to learn southern styles.

They were already gushing over Margaery Tyrell's choice of dresses. If that wasn't bad, finding out about both Garlan and Loras, made them even more silly.

Garlan had already been knighted in the seven and Loras was already squiring for some southern knight.

Willas however seemed more into books, often times stealing away to the library to read. Which only seemed to anger her nephew.

Her eyes fell on that said boy. Robb had begged to stand where Jon and the girls stood. But Catelyn would have none of it. He was the future lord of Winterfell, and needed to stand where other high nobles stood and not in the back like his friends. She could see her nephew fighting within himself to say something, but kept numb....

The boy also knew the secret of who the three children were, since bursting into the girls room a year ago, to wake them about a brother of the black being captured for running away from his post at Castle Black.

Only to notice a silver haired girl with violet eyes screaming at him, which only alerted her and Jon that morning. The kings-guards were not there due to leaving with lord Stark. Even the new acolyte Jace was missing that morning. Lyanna supposed the man left with Thoros and Melisandre for Wintertown.

Since his arrival a moon turn ago, he mostly kept to himself, often times brooding.

That morning she saw Robb fall to his knees before the Weirwood tree making a promise in blood to never share their secret. 

From that early summer morning until now, the boy as kept their secret. He even swore to be the one to fulfil the pact of ice and fire with Rhaenys as his future wife. According to her nephew, the gods already planned it, since he's always wanted Rhaenys for his wife.

He was meant to find out that morning when the kings-guards and acolytes weren't there. He prophesied. Which only brought the four closer together, sealing their bond for life.

Lyanna supposed he was right in a way.

"How much longer?" Arya fussed next to Bran, who also seemed bored. Lyanna sighed.

She would've gladly stayed inside with the younger children. But, Catelyn felt it was rude to not have all the Stark children there. It wasn't like they ever got the chance to be around those from the south. Her words.

Everyone became quiet, as her brother Ned started the ceremony.

Lyanna looked at the groom, wondering if Jorah knew what he was getting into. The Mormont's of Bear Island weren't rich, and a woman like Lynesse looked to be one used to finer things.

Even her brother Benjen and his wife Dacy spoke on the things Jorah had gone out of his way to change on Bear Island....

 _"My cousin is spending gold he doesn't have to please his southron bride. Already borrowing while swearing to pay it back!"_ Dacey told her in secret.

* * *

"Robb?"

Looking up from the butter cream cake he was eating, Robb noticed his sister standing next to her best friend Jeyne, who looked flushed red just standing there. "What do you want Sansa?"

Sansa looked from her brother, then at Rhae scowling, before looking at her brother once more. "Won't you please dance with lady Margaery? so I'll be able to dance with one of her brothers?" Sansa bit on her lip, softening her eyes in a plea.

"Ask Theon to dance with her." Robb hissed, "I plan to only dance with Rhaenys or Dany tonight." He waved her off then.

"You can't, it isn't proper." Sansa blurted out. "She's a lord's daughter, you're a lord's son. You have to dance with her first, it's only right."

"And Theon's a lord's son." Rhaenys spat. Sure she disliked the Greyjoy boy for his lack of respect towards her and any other girl around, that wasn't Sansa or Arya.

"You're ruining everything!" Sansa sneered. "I don't know why my parents still keep your family and those fanatics around."

She turned to her brother. "Fine, stay with your low born friends" while the rest of us remain at the high table."

Sansa walked off with Jeyne right behind her, what was she supposed to tell Margaery? Sorry but my brother prefers the company of lowborn to highborn? She only had one duty, get her brother to dance with the rose of Highgarden. And now she was failing at even that. There was no way Margaery would ask any of her brothers to dance with her.

_I hate them, I hate both Rhae, her annoying little sister and brother who do everything she tells them to do. And now she as Robb wrapped around her lowborn, little fingers._

_I hate them!_

Sansa walked back over towards where Margaery sat next to Loras. She didn't know where either Willas or Garlan had walked off to.

But she was glad Loras was still there. Was there ever a more perfect young man? His soft brown curls and beautiful gold eyes complemented the rest of his features.

Taking her seat back next to Margaery, whispering in her ear. While praying to the seven, Margaery at least asked her brother to dance with her. Even for a minute. "I'm sorry my lady but it seems my stubborn brother insists still on only dancing with Rhae, and asks that maybe you should consider dancing with Theon. Since he is the son of a lord." 

Sansa felt her chest tighten noticing the sneer on Margaery, she wasn't sure if it was because of Robb only wanting to dance with Rhae, or finding out, he said, she should dance with Theon Greyjoy.

"Well, I suppose you won't be dancing with any of my brothers tonight Sansa!" Margaery mocked. "Loras? Would you honor me with a dance?"

Sansa watched painfully as Margaery left with Loras, this was the closest she's gotten to the boy in days. Since both he and Garlan leave for the training yards early, when her brother was off with maester Luwin studying with Jon and Theon.

Her blue Tully eyes then fell on her brother, sitting all the way in back, laughing away with the Taegyn children. 

_I hate them all!_

* * *

Lyanna sat bored out of her mind, wishing to dance with someone. Anyone for that matter, both Arthur and Oswell had already denied her like always. Everytime it was the same answer, these legs aren't meant for that kind of dancing. Gerold was the only one missing. The lord commander claimed, he was only interested in watching the two ceremonies, and didn't feel the need to also attend the feast.

She left it alone, knowing it was probably hard for him being in the great hall with so many of his family, he had not seen in years, laugh and be happy while not being able to partake in it.

Then there were her two brothers, Ned was already out the question. Nothing would send tongues wagging and gossips than seeing the lord of Winterfell dancing with her.

Dacey knew who she was and wouldn't mind it. The only issue there, Benjen was a terrible dancer. He always was, she couldn't go to bed and get up in the morning to keep up with lady Stark on aching feet.

She also couldn't ask her pup to dance with her, how pathetic would that be?

Her eyes then fell on Thoros, the man was already deep into his cups and drunk off Arbor Gold already. The Hightower's had brought a lot with them that would last year's to come.

That only left. "Jace would you like to have a spin with me on the dance floor?" Lyanna watched as the man looked up from his stew, his intoxicating dark eyes focused on her. Causing her throat to let out a squirm. The man was gorgeous, most of the women in the castle wanted the mysterious acolyte.

Many were already throwing themselves at him, and that was only within Winterfell.

She'd heard about the whores, the three normally prayed for, who threw their small clothes at him to get his attention.

Jace brushed back his wavy blond curls, causing Lyanna to cross and uncross her legs. It had been years. So many years since she knew the tender touch of a man.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind dancing with you Serena."

Lyanna took the man's hand in hers as he led her to the dance floor, already she could see the looks of jealousy written on so many of the female servants, while they pointed at her. Even her three dragons looked surprised at her being twirled around by Jace.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea Rhaenys. Someone could've followed us." Jon replied standing next to the Weirwood tree, watching the water underneath.

"It is a good idea, now do what I told you to do, everyone is probably still drunk asleep." Rhaenys barked as Jon took her hand in his.

"Who comes before the old gods tonight?" Dany asked trying to remember all the words she heard lord Stark spoke earlier. She was sure neither of them remembered all the lines.

Jon's voice was almost a whisper as he looked around, "Princess Rhaenys of house Targaryen comes before the gods to beg their blessing." Jon could see how excited his cousin was, wondering if the boy knew what he was getting into. "Who comes to claim her?"

"Robb of house Stark, heir to Winterfell and the North." He smiled at Rhaenys, who smiled back. "Who gives her?"

"Crown Prince Jon of house Targaryen, rightful heir of the Seven Kingdoms."

Dany wanted to laugh and tell Jon he sounded like an idiot trying to sound older. "Rhaenys do you take Robb?"

Rhaenys took his hand in hers, "I take him."

Instead of only bowing in front of the tree, they did something else. Dany handed her niece her dagger watching both her and Robb cut their hand, making a blood pact with each other as they keeled and spoke in unison.

"With our blood, we bind and fulfil the pact of ice and fire. Let whosoever come between our union. burn by the fires of R'hollor or by ice of the North."

They both rose as Rhaenys turned to her brother, "ok your turn now Jon."

Jon screamed, "what?" and looked at his sister like she was mad. "What? I'm not doing it." 

"You are and you will wed Dany tonight." She gazed up towards the sky, it was still an hour away before dawn she thought. " The moon is still up. You will tie your union with her."

Jon denied her once again, multiple times even, as he bit his tongue slicing into his flesh as he marked Dany with his blood and she the same. This is madness he thought at first, until the Weirwood tree started swaying in the wind. Blessing all four of their union.

Robb clasped his shoulder excitedly. "See I told you Jon, the gods have spoken and blessed us." 

*

Melisandre smiled in the distance, hidden behind an oak tree.

_A Union of Ice and Fire. The pact as been fulfilled finally....._

* * *

Jon watched the way his sister moved closer to Robb while keeping her eyes locked on Dany. _What are these two planning now?_ Jon wondered. Both his sister and Dany had always been thick as thieves. But the older they got, the more they used their charms to get what they wanted.

"Robb?" Rhaenys asked getting closer to him, "would you mind sharing your bacon with me?"

Jon watched as his sister pouted her lips, and focused her dark eyes on his cousin.

He watched Robb grin, before giving Rhaenys every bacon in his plate.

His sister only smiled, while making eye contact with Dany, as she inched closer towards him.

Jon looked from his aunt, to the bacon he held in his hand chewing, as Dany bit down on her lips, pouting the way Rhaenys did. "Don't even bother, I'm not a love sick fool like Robb." Jon replied moving away.

"Who's not a love sick fool?" Came the voice of a girl.

All four turned at the same time, noticing all four Tyrell children standing behind them, as Margaery repeated her words.

"Its nothing my lady." Robb replied as he inched closer to Rhaenys. He didn't like the way the Tyrell's were watching her. And by the looks of things neither did the other Targaryen's.

"Come now Stark, it can't just be nothing. You four always seem to be together, we still haven't gotten to associate ourselves with you." Garlan replied. His eyes still on the girl sitting a bit too close to a highborn.

"Its nothing, like Robb said. And I would appreciate it, if you didn't look at me in such manner, like I've offended any of you."

Willas chuckled, since arriving four days ago, he's observed how all three of the Taegyn children walk around like they owned the castle, going places and receiving education from even the castle's maester.

If that wasn't weird enough according to Sansa, the girls no longer sat with septa Mordane, or received any teachings of the seven, after being disrespectful to the woman.

Even their bastard mother did the same. Maybe they did things different in the North, than in the south. Where they would've been thrown out.

If that wasn't bad enough, they had their own keep.

"For a lowborn, you have a very loose tongue to speak that way to my brother." Loras sneered at the three.

Jon stood then clenching his fists. "You will not disrespect my sister, she kindly said it was nothing. We don't have to share our secrets with any of you."

Garlan bellowed. "Look at that, the boy as a pretty mouth on him to defend his sister." Garlan stopped. "I must commend you for defending your sister's honor." Garlan mocked. 

"My brother doesn't have to defend me, I can take you myself." Rhaenys teased causing Garlan to look at her puzzled.

"I don't duel against girls, besides look at you, you're not a fighter!" 

"I guess you're too weak to take on a girl, but man enough to take on my little brother."

Rhaenys stood then. "If you're not weak or pathetic, then meet me in the training yard. Unless you're scared of a girl beating you."

*

Willas shook his head. "You three just couldn't let it go?" He pointed towards where the Stark heir and the Taegyn's went. "Well, aren't you going? You'll be a bigger joke if you don't duel her."

"They're from the North, how good can they possibly be?" Garlan yelled walking towards the training yard.

*

The yard was packed, it seemed word spread quickly, Rhaenys realized even their kings-guards were there to watch the duel.

The young man would be using a long sword, she'd only dueled against Jon with one, and he was smaller than Garlan who basically had her by five inches.

"A whip? You're seriously gonna duel against me with a whip?"

Going against him with a spear would be pointless, the young man could always over power her with his strength.

Letting her whip loose, Rhaenys watched his foot movements. The way Arthur taught her.

Already she could hear his words in her head.

"Its never the size of an opponent you should worry about. Never let them get close to you, if they are bigger and stronger, always use your whip. Use your speed and agility to out smart your opponent.

Making sure to not get too close to him. She would let him open.

Which he eventually did, feigning his steps, she waited for him to strike with the Blount sword, as Rhaenys feigned to her right, but went left as the boy ran pass her giving her what she wanted, as she aimed for his legs. Twirling the whip which caused him to fall, with the Blount sword falling to the ground.

Not waiting for him to regain his senses. Rhaenys was on him, dagger to the neck. "Do you yield?" Pressing the blount of her dagger on his neck. She watched as he nodded his head to yield.

Willas could only stare, the girl handled a whip like those from Dorne. Maybe she was half Dothraki? They did say the children's father was from Essos. But if there was one thing he did realize. There was something special about these Taegyn children


	8. Jace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to do one on Rhaegar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might scratch Exiled Dragons, seemed so many hated it after just one chapter 😒  
> Next upcoming Fics: All I Want Is You, Family Secrets and Desires, and The Hole She Left Behind.  
> Might as well write since most of us are locked indoors. Stay safe everyone, avoid outside unless it's important.

  
The clanking sound of practice swords could be heard from where he stood, somewhat hidden from prying eyes, watching the two boys go back and forth with each other determining who was the better of the two.

While onlookers from both the North and those who traveled with the southern envoy stood watch eagerly awaiting the outcome.  
Though neither boy made any mistake that he could see. It was clear to Jace how disappointed, the southern knights spirit became the longer the duel continued.  
  
They were good for boys who weren't men as yet. Both boys families should feel proud Jace thought. Though it seemed both the Hightower's and Tyrell's who were huddled together, trying to keep warm from the cold northern winds, looked on with disappointment. It seemed they thought Loras would've already defeated Jon by now.  


He heard some of the things their men said in Wintertown at the brothels they visited.  
Where both he, Thoros and Melisandre preached. Though Thoros mostly drank, than preached. Too preoccupied with his ale, to even notice what was going on around him at times.  


Some of the soldiers and knights even mocked Garlan Tyrell for being bested by a girl younger then him. Who he towered over.

A northern lowborn one at that, who was only good enough to be cleaning the masters piss pots in the south like most lowborn stewards.

Jace dared not think what they would say after today, regardless if Jon won or lost. The damage was done. The boy went for long, going toe to toe with Loras.

The northerners on the other hand seemed to be enjoying every moment of the spar.  
And North pride was in full swing, as some started whispering, that the North has not pissed any from the south since Cregan Stark, went south to get the throne back for the rightful Targaryen heir.  


Jace got a chuckle from that thought, especially since Jon looked so much like a Stark. Yet the boy had another last name, same as his sisters. Though it did not stop some from whispering that he was lord Stark bastard. Since the man gave Serena and her family the first keep to themselves. Though he also slap there in the same room with Thoros.  


"Fuck!" He said to himself realizing he almost missed the moment Jon Taegyn took down, Loras Tyrell after the boy became tired and worn out, as he fell in the dirt face down, covered snow. As cheers were heard. Even lord Stark who stood next to his wife and lord Hightower seemed impress.

Jon's lovely mother Serena beamed with pride. The only ones who seemed to not share in the excitement were Garlan and his sister Margaery, who stormed pass her older brother Willas, who seemed to get a good laugh at his younger sibling.  
  
Jace looked back on Jon who was helping the Tyrell boy back up. Who proudly congratulated Jon.

Now that was good swordsmanship. Jace expressed to himself, as his eyes turned to the sound of foot steps crunching in wet snow, to see one of Jon's uncle approaching him.

He was the one Jace knew practiced with all three of Serena's children. Drilling them day in and out after they were done with their studies in the mornings with Winterfell's maester.

If any of the southern knights wanted to know who taught the children. They needed to look no further. Though Jace was sure many had probably asked the man to spar with him.  


"It seems you take great interest in my sister's children?" Arthur asked, looking over on Jace, wondering why the man wasn't in Wintertown like Mel and Thoros.

If he were truly honest, he actually didn't trust this Jace person. Not because he arrived a few moons ago, while not leaving with the other red priests for the wall, who claimed their lord willed it for them to guard the realms of men.

But because how Jace tended to watch both Lyanna and his best friend's family, when he thought no one was watching him.  


"They're good children, you and their mother should feel proud, especially the way you train them." Jace paused, noticing the skeptical look the man gave him. "I mean, I've never seen children their age so skilled for their age."  
  
Arthur only nodded, looking back on the now emptying yard. He heard about the fiery hand. An arm of the red priests who were said to be skilled warriors.

It wasn't the first time he wondered if Jace was one of them, why the high priest Benerro left him at Winterfell. While he went and delivered the much needed men the wall desperately needed. A thousand men to be exact, some eunuchs and former slaves included.  


"I've always wanted to go up against a member of the fiery hand, learn something new." Arthur said, looking off in the distance. "I would love a spar with you, if you don't mind."  
  
"I'm not a member of the fiery hand." In truth Jace still didn't know who he was. Benerro said all would be revealed once the lord of lights deemed it the right time.

Jace could see the look of disappointment on the man's face. His frown alone could possibly melt the snow around them. "But I have practiced with them." He quickly offered.  


He could work with that, Arthur realized as he and Jace both walked towards the practice yard, from where he hid next to the stables away from most prying eyes.

Arthur watched as the man picked up a long sword measuring the weight in his hands, before going through a few others until he found just what he wanted to use. 

Already Arthur could see both Gerold and Oswell coming closer to watch, even the southern knights seemed somewhat thrilled at what was about to take place. Since Arthur denied so many a chance to spar with him whenever they asked. Seeking a challenge to see who was best.

Arthur figured now instead of North versus South. It would be a match where Essos was against Westeros.

For some reason dare he say, he was thrilled and welcomed the challenge to go up against Jace.

He was bored of constantly going up against both Oswell and his lord commander Gerold so much without growing tired at besting them.

“Are you ready for this?" Arthur asked amused noticing his three young charges along with the Starks staring at them, looking excited at what they were about to witness.

While Lyanna had a look he’d not seen her have until before Rhaegar left for the Trident.

She was worried, he could tell. As her eyes carefully darted from him to Jace staring at the man longer than one would look at a friend. Before looking back at him noticing she’d been caught staring.

He could not fault her, she was still young and it had been over ten years since Rhaegar died. She needed to probably move on. But he would not go easy on Jace. He needed to see if the man was worthy of his friend’s widow. If he could protect her and the children, if their secret got out

“Ready as one can be.” Jace replied picking up his sword with ease blocking the teasing strike the man gave.

“At least I know you’re not sleeping.” Arthur replied in a jest, before becoming serious. “And now it begins.” 

Arthur didn’t wait to get an answer as he struck against Jace each attack being blocked easily the longer they continued, as those watching remained silent. Even his charges remained silent. He would find out later, if they learned anything from the spar. 

So far he could tell Jace was good, very good. He was even enjoying this spar. He missed clanking swords with a worthy opponent.

Jace could feel the ringing in his ears the longer they continued dancing with each other. His arm also stung from the unrelenting attacks from the children’s uncle.

The man seemed to take great joy in their duel. Even the crowds grew larger. Something he wanted desperately to avoid.

Recalling Benerro’s words. _“Try to avoid doing too much, and try not_ to draw _too much attention to yourself. People were inquisitive, and would ask questions.”_

Questions Jace knew he had no answers for, since he’d lost most of his memories up until the day his eyes opened, where a slim tattooed man garbed in red silks stared back at him.

He needed to forfeit this duel, some how make a mistake, so he’d be able to escape back to his room alone.

He should’ve just went to the brothels with Melisandre and Thoros. Instead of growing annoyed by the whores in the brothels forward behavior in trying to get him to bed them, free of charge and on the house. Though he suspected the owner knew nothing about what his whores were doing.

Though he suspected the man might. Especially when they offered Jace their small clothes, before he left.

Making a move to his right to make it seem as though he was going left. Jace finally put an end to the spar, to the dismay, of the children’s uncle, who seemed annoyed at what he did, by giving up.

But Jace had his reasons. He didn’t want to draw anymore attention to himself as, the man’s family ran over.The children were all over him congratulating him on a job well done.

Though Arthur was not thrilled. “I didn’t win.” He explained to them. “Jace gave up.”  
He wanted to be honest with his charges. And if he was honest with himself. That was one of the best spars he’d have in over ten years. Not since before Rhaegar left for the Trident was he challenged in such a way.

The children then turned to Jace, as Rhaenys began flooding him with questions. “Why did you give up Jace? You were doing so good.” Both her aunt and brother seemed to agree with what the older one said.

“I was tired.” He lied, though it looked like none of the man's family members believed him.

Serena offered a thin smile to him. As Jace became flushed like a greenboy. Noting to himself how lovely she looked and smelled.

Taking in her scent, when she walked pass him with the children to leave.

It seemed she even took notice at what he did. As her smile grew wider looking at him, before turning away, at something Jon’s twin was asking her.

Jace inhaled the air around him once more, taking in her fading scent. That always smelled like winter roses. The blue flower Serena seemed to enjoy plucking and placing inside her room or wearing on her head.

Whatever, he was feeling for her, he knew could never come to pass. Once Benerro arrived back from the wall, they would be sailing back to Lys and then Volantis, a place that never felt like home. Not since arriving at Winterfell did Jace feel as though he belonged.

Serena reminded him of something he felt, he lost long ago. She reminded him of home. Something he was not expecting the day he arrived in the frozen North.


	9. Northern Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in the chapter. Multiple Povs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys back with a new chapter, I've been super busy managing my different fics.

**Ned**

The mood inside the castle was that of urgency, it's gray castle walls and hard floors abuzz with yells and things being moved or brought in to be cleaned spotless for their upcoming guests.

His wife worried about everything, while at the same time needing everything to be perfect. Which only meant, their children spending more time in doors with both the maester Luwin and septa Mordane.

For some unknown reason, his wife was worried their children weren't up to date on matters of the south. Which was ridiculous to him.

Until he also started worrying an hour ago at his wife asking if he'd seen Serena?

That was when Ned felt as though the walls were closing in on him.

How could he had possibly forgotten about his sister in all the chaos?

Now it just seemed like they had all grown relaxed, so free in their part of Westeros, no longer thinking about matters in the south.

That was until earlier, when he sat for breakfast with his family, the Hightowers and the Tyrells.

Maester Luwin, handed him a parchment with the Royal seal of house Baratheon.

It seemed time just stopped abruptly. His hands shaking. Not wanting to believe it's contents.

Word came that morning, the king, his family and an envoy of knights were at White Harbor, in the company of the Manderly's, and now were marching on their way to Winterfell no less.

The only people who seemed thrilled about hearing of the king's upcoming arrival with his family were, Sansa and the Tyrell's. Leyton and his daughter Malora, seemed unimpressed.

Ned expected them to arrive within a fortnight, or longer if they were lucky. 

_If only the gods were so kind._

How could Robert do such a thing? giving him no warning of his plans to travel to the North?

The kings-guards figured it probably had something to do with the Hightower's and the Tyrell heir and his siblings being there at Winterfell. 

Ned found himself agreeing with the men, knowing the only reason possible for Robert coming North was the need to make or stop an alliance taking place.

It seemed the Lannister's felt threatened at a possible alliance with the Tyrell's who after all were the richest house in the Seven Kingdoms. It also didn't help that he and Robert were no longer close.

Not since that day, inside the Red Keep, when Robert acted so poorly over the dead.

Ned inhaled the summer snow air outside as he briskly walked across the light snow, recalling the last time he even saw Robert Baratheon. That was the day he sailed away with the Greyjoy heir, after Robert demanded he take the boy his ward to keep his father Balon Greyjoy in line.

That was then, and this was now his misery.

Already Ned could feel a headache pressing against his temple. Dreading what he needed to discuss with his sister, knowing fully well Lyanna nor the children were going to like or easily agree to what he had to say.

But it needed to be done. There was no way possible for them to stay here at Winterfell.

His sister needed to take the children and go further north, possibly stay at Bear Island for some time. He was already worried someone could possibly recognize Rhaenys in the crowd of people coming from the south.

Cersei came to mind, or maybe the kingslayer himself.

If that wasn't bad enough, he was sure Rhaenys would defiantly try to get close enough to Robert, just to end the man's life, or worse, she could come to blows with the Lannister's. The girl was strong willed.

She might have been raised in the North, but Rhae was all Dornish, including her over the top personality.

Ned smiled to himself the closer he got towards the First Keep. His thoughts still on Rhaenys, the little girl who traveled North, who was now turning into a beautiful young lady.

Another reason why they needed to leave. There was no telling what he would do if one of the Lannister men tried to touch her. He would kill them with his bare hands himself.

Arriving at the door, Ned removed his key. Ever since the Tyrell's arrival. The door to the First Keep now remained locked. One could not take any chance if someone wondered inside.

*****

"This is our home, why should we leave?" Dany asked, while Rhaenys rolled her eyes, her aunt could be naive at times. But then again she was only ten.

"Uncle Ned can't have us here because something might go wrong, or can happen Dany, your bracelet could fall off also. It almost did when you spared with Loras yesterday. Plus, you're not like Jon and I, who have no Valyrian features."

Rhaenys pointed her right index finger on her face. "Plus, the kingslayer might recognize me, it's not like he didn't see me run around the Red Keep after my black cat Balerion or Dragonstone." Rhaenys explained.

She also might of hated the fact they were being shipped off.

But all their protectors careful plans could all fall apart. There was no telling if some in the North wouldn't side with the Baratheon's or Lannister's at a chance to become the new Warden of the North. Roose Bolton came to mind.

Suddenly Rhaenys felt cold as she shivered thinking back to the last time Roose Bolton came to Winterfell. 

There was something unnerving about his voice, even if it sounded just above a whisper. The man's entire aura spoke volumes, making her skin crawl. He was pure evil, he and his beady eyed bastard Ramsay Snow, who she'd caught trying to follow Dany from a distance.

The only decent Bolton seemed to be Domeric. Though she found it hard to believe Roose was his father.

"When are we supposed to leave uncle?" Jon asked stepping aside from Arthur. Unlike everyone else, he had no issue with leaving Winterfell.

"We'll have to leave tonight pup, there's no telling how long it will take them to arrive. It can be any day now." Lyanna answered, her eyes fixed on the hearth, her thoughts scattered on more than one scenario.

Thoughts of the scorned man, who killed her husband. And laughed over the dead bodies of Elia and those innocent children.

None of them deserved a faith like that. 

Even if Lyanna would rather to stay in her home and do to the Lannister's and Robert what they did to her children's family. She knew it would be impossible. The gods only knew how much men Robert was traveling with.

"Can we go to the wall instead?" 

Lyanna's eyes shot up, her eyes stilled on her son wondering if the boy realized what he was asking.

"Why do you want to go to the wall Jon?" Lyanna asked, surprised at how frightened and anxious she sounded.

"I'm not the only one that wants to go." Jon looked at both his sister and aunt, who seemed to look away, not making eye contact with him

How many time did all three speak about going to the wall made of ice?

He frowned at them still remaining silent.

"We know from Arthur that we have a relative at the wall and would like to meet the old maester, let him know our house still lives mother." 

There were other reasons, like how to possibly hatch their dragon eggs. But he would not let his mother know that. She'd just worry, think all three obsessed with dragons like the last Targaryens who tried hatching dragons from stone.

Who in the end, died at Summerhall. The place if his father's birth.

Just another place where house Targaryen thinned out. Arthur would normally mumble about. While discussing the numerous times he traveled their with his father.

Lyanna looked at all three of her children, they were getting older, and soon would start making their own choices and decisions in life.

 _Three heads of the dragon._

"If this is what you three want, then I see no reason why we can't stay at the wall for a few days only. Before continuing our trip to Bear Island."

Seeing the way their faces and eyes lit up, let Lyanna know, she was making the right choice. Maester Aemon was after all close and dear to her husband.

Constantly both he and Rhaegar communicated with each other through letters.

"It's settled then, you all will leave tonight." Ned spoke only to hear a worried gasp from Rhaenys.

"That doesn't give us enough time to pack or say our goodbyes uncle Ned." Surely it wasn't enough time to say goodbye to Robb? For what could surely be moons, until they saw each other again?

Ned looked at her the way a father looked at his child with both love and reassurance. "I know you'd like to say your goodbyes to my sons and maybe Arya, since you don't get along with Sansa or the Tyrells." Ned said until he was cut off by Rhaenys.

"I have no issue with Willas or Loras, but Garlan and Margaery are idiots." Rhaenys huffed.

Ever since that day in the training yard, Garlan had not stopped gawking at her. Margaery still turned her pig nose up at Jon.

The only ones who all three of them even spoke to were Willas and Loras. 

Willas held intelligent conversations with them about politics in the south, and how different it was in the North.

If he wasn't talking about politics, he spoke of his love for horses and hawks.

While Loras met with them in the training yard with Robb everyday, to the displeasure of his sister. Who still thought he should be mad at Jon besting him. But it seems that was not Loras. The boy had a hunger in him to learn different styles and techniques in sword play.

Ned let her finish airing out her grievances before he spoke once more. "I understand Rhae, but the less people who know of you and your family's departure during this time, the easier it is for all of you. Everyone is already busy getting ready for Robert's arrival."

Rhaenys only nodded her head in agreement. Though she felt defeated inside. Maybe it was for the best. Robb would just try to leave with them. And the heir of Winterfell needed to be here. It would seem a diss to the Baratheons and Lannisters.

* * *

**Sansa**

The sun being out today, warmed her red flushed cheeks, thanking the gods of the Seven for the snow finally stopping a few days ago. No longer delaying the arrival of royals whose envoy was now entering Winterfell's courtyard.

Margaery and family were towards the side of the Stark family as a thin pressed smile crossed Sansa's lips, knowing the Taegyn's were no longer there. No one knowing where the family went along with those three fanatic red priests who spoke of prophecies in Wintertown. Though Margaery seemed to entertain them.

Her eyes fell on the rose of Highgarden then, looking at her all dressed up in gold and green, her brown auburn hair swaying in the light wind. The girl looked utterly beautiful to meet their prince.

Yet looking at the garb she was currently in Sansa felt self conscious. Her dress was new, yet the grey blue frock, looked horrid compared to Margery's dress.

This was another reason why Sansa felt she belonged in the south and not the North.

A person like her would flourish in the south. There was nothing fun about the North. Well except the gossiping, those were always fun. And right now there was gossiping that her lord father kicked the Taegyn's out of the North. Telling the family he was tired of their preaching and prophecies. She even heard they left to go live in Essos.

Turning to the side to look at her brother, his face still remained sour. Robb both cried and yelled about Rhae leaving without saying goodbye. Though she would not utter a word of this to Margaery, she was still trying to get her and Robb together.

The horns blew then letting them know the royals were entering. Bowing along with everyone else before the king told them to rise. Sansa eyes fell on a fat man, so fat and round, it was hard to believe this man killed the crown prince Rhaegar Targaryen.

_Were the singer's correct in their songs?_

Her chest tightened wondering if Joffrey Baratheon looked anything like his father. Margaery could have him, if he did. She would just settle for Loras, though the stubborn boy still had his eyes set on joining the kingsguard. Where a man took no wife or fathered any children.

Suddenly thoughts of Loras quickly escaped her, just by the way she noticed Margaery smiling.

The girl had met the prince numerous times but never told her once how he looked. No matter how many times she begged.

Following Margaery's eyes, Sansa saw a valiant boy of her age, his blond hair and emerald eyes were the first parts of him she noticed. As Joffrey Baratheon came off his horse, with such grace. Any maiden would fall to her knees. From where she stood, it was easy to see the boy was tall for his age.

Musing to herself as the two were introduced, she knew deep inside, it must be killing Margaery to know, she would be greeted first, and also later tonight walk into the welcoming feast with the crown prince hand in hand.

Sansa's heart fluttered as her crown prince smiled before placing a sweet kiss on her hand, making her blush red. She was sure then it was love, and knew her prince must of felt it too. Noticing the sour look Margaery gave her. Caused Sansa to send a teasing smile at the girl.

Knowing she alone was king Robert's first and only choice to be Joffrey's wife. Something she knew probably bothered the Tyrell's, not that Sansa cared. Her only concern now, was getting her father and the king close once more.

Her mother was all for the betrothal, her father however seemed to want her to rot in the North.

* * *

**Daenerys**

Never in her life did she expect to see a place like this. A place made of pure ice, that seemed to block out the very sun high above them, that's how far the iced wall went.

Dany was both amazed and scared at the same time, as the ice gate opened before them, only to be met with bitting cold, that seemed to blow out from inside Castle Black, as their small party entered inside.

Looking around, Dany came to one conclusion. The place was hell, not the burning one septa Mordane often told her saved a place just for her and Rhaenys. But the cold kind, reserved for murderers, rapist and thieves.

Though there were some who came here due to their affiliation to house Targaryen.

While the very few, came because there was nothing else for them. These were often bastards or orphans, who were turned out from their homes, with no money, or food.

 _Boys,_ Dany realized as she saw faces of boys no older than Rhaenys staring at them.

_Boys surrounded by hardened criminals._

She tried to be strong, but felt sadness within her soul at the young boys around them.

Feeling anger bubbling within her, coming to one conclusion. All of this needed to be changed. If her family ever ruled over the Seven Kingdoms again.

She would work to get certain laws changed. Dany saw no reason why the orphanages of Kings Landing turned out children at ten. Asking them to fend for themselves!

Suddenly she was brought back to the present, noticing Gerold Hightower walking over to greet Castle Blacks lord commander Jeor Mormont. The man was basically the gate keeper of the frozen prison, and could easily turn them away. Stopping them in their tracks from meeting the old dragon they came to see.

Her eyes wondered around once more at the many faces around the castle yard. Some already went back to what they were doing, while the rest stared at them. 

The place truly was depressing to look at. It was nothing like the way the books described it. Even the the different buildings looked run down and needed urgent repairs.

Noticing a man walking towards them. Dany's eyes lit up noticing the crimson garb the man wore and how it flowed against the bitter winds yet, it seemed the cold did not affect him.

Benerro greeted Lyanna first, until it was her turn.

The high priest bent to whisper in her ear. "And how is the future queen doing today?"

There was never any hiding of anything from the high priest. Benerro saw everything in the flames. 

Dany only smiled, while her eyes fell on Jon, who was busy looking at the boys in the yard practicing swords. It seemed that was all he cared about.

Though there were times when he'd catch her staring at him, where she'd offer him her sweetest smile. Only for Jon to frown and roll his eyes whenever she did.

Often times complaining while telling her to knock it off with the gooey eyes. They were basically married, yet he still didn't look at her with affection.

_Not the way Robb looked at Rhaenys._

"I am doing fine." She answered.

"Good." Benerro replied before the man moved pass her to go speak with the three red priests who accompanied them to the wall.

Melisandre she knew was giddy with excitement, the further north they went. Day in and day out, telling them the magic of the North was flowing all around them. They just needed to look around and see.

Thoros he did the opposite, he spent most of that time complaining about having no ale or wine.

While Jace? What was there to say about the man that spent so much of his time brooding? If he wasn't doing that, the man would stare at Lyanna like a love sick fool.

Just like her when it came to Jon, who was now speaking with Lyanna pointing at the boys. Dany had no doubt he was begging to go spar with them or just watch.

*****

Running her fingers along the dusty scrolls while everyone else drank mulled wine to heat their bodies from the cold as they waited for the maester to arrive.

She instead took her time looking over all the books and scrolls, around the castle's library that smelled like mold. The place had probably not been cleaned in years.

Suddenly the door cracked open, where an old frail man was led inside by lord Mormont.

Feeling both overjoyed but sadden at the same time looking at her great grand uncle, who was about to meet family he'd thought long gone from this world.

A dragon of the North long forgotten, choosing to abstain from the throne than to be used like a puppet.

Her dark eyes fell back on lord commander Mormont, who not even an hour ago was wary of who they were and for what reason they were there. It seemed the man thought them to be assassins, sent by the usurper Robert, or worse Lannister's.

But when Lyanna removed her bracelet in the man's solar revealing who she was, a woman most in the North thought dead. It seemed as though the man could no longer breathe.

His skin turned pale, his eyes wide like they were on the verge of falling out of its sockets.

He knew her, Dany knew. Especially since it was said the man was close friends with Rickard Stark. A man Dany's own father ordered to be burnt by wildfire. While a son died with a rope tied to his neck trying his best to free his father.

Dany shrugged to herself, wondering if people would hold her accountable for who her father was. She'd be lying if she didn't think such thoughts daily.

Especially when it came to Rhaenys and Jon. They were both the beloved children of prince Rhaegar Targaryen. The king that never was.

 _While she?_ Dany stopped herself letting the uneasy thought sink in. Knowing she was the last remaining child of the mad king. The last true remaining daughter of Valyria. 

Sometimes she wished she didn't need her silly bracelet. More than once she wished to just be free, to run around as Daenerys Stormborn, and not just Dany.

"Maester Aemon?" Rhaenys spoke, though Dany could see the tears forming in Rhaenys dark eyes.

The old dragon seemed to turn in Rhaenys direction. He was frail and damn near blind. But at least he was smart enough to pick up on which direction her voice came from.

Aemon made to sit as Oswell moved fast to give an helping hand. "You're a strong one." Aemon bellowed, which only seemed to make Oswell smile. Something the man rarely did.

Gerold cleared his throat beckoning her and the rest to come near. "Maestor Aemon, it gives me great joy in presenting to you, family members you thought long gone, but are actually alive and were kept safe in the North with the help of lord Stark."

The maester only seemed to remain silent, listening to everything Gerold said.

"You sound like a man from the Reach." Aemon finally said. Only for Gerold to answer him with a quick nod of his head.

"That I am, but I am not here to talk on myself but to introduce you to princess Daenerys, princess Rhaenys and crown prince Jon of house Targaryen "

Dany could hear the slow whimpering breaths the old dragon took before he beckoned them to step closer in front of him.

"Come my eyes are not as good as they used to be, let me." Dany watched the man touch Jon's face first, running his hand along. A smile forming on his lips, the more his hand ran across it. Rhaenys stood next, though Dany could see the tears fall from Rhaenys eyes. When the maester said they both had their fathers features.

Even Lyanna seemed to wipe a tear away, at the mention of Rhaegar.

And finally it was her turn.

For this, she would be Daenerys Stormborn and not Dany. Removing her bracelet she could see the look of shock on Jeor, her dark hair cascading into silver blond locks, her eyes turning violet from dark.

She could tell the atmosphere in the room was changed. 

The maester crying the more his hand ran over her face, a shaky whisper leaving his lips. You have her bone structure." The man only seemed to cry more. "Sweet Daella."

Dany looked at Arthur wondering what the man was speaking of? Especially when the kingsguards told her, she looked exactly like queen Naerys.

*****

The days only seemed to go by fast, and soon they would need to leave. Though they begged the maester to come with them. The man declined, claiming Castle Black was his home, he made a pledge.

Though he did give them a gift, something none of them were expecting the maester to have in his possession. Handing Rhaenys over, two dragon eggs, one that belonged to him the color peach and red. The other black and green, that once belonged to his brother Aerion.

Though he warned them not, not to become obsessed with the eggs, seeking ways to hatch them like the last time their family attempted such madness.

"What troubles you child?" 

Looking at the man who sat across from her Dany pondered her answer. "A lot bothers me uncle."

Aemon only chuckled. "You are but a girl of ten Daenerys, still a child, almost a young lady, you should leave the worrying to your caretakers."

"It's not that simple uncle, I worry if we ever take the Seven Kingdoms back, the people will accept both Jon and Rhaenys and look at me with scorn. The mad kings daughter."

"It is just a chair my dear, I would much rather you and Rhaegar's children give up on your pursuit for the the throne that has only brought our family misery."

She wanted to tell him it wasn't so simple. But it seemed Aemon was able to pick up on her inner struggles. 

"You still have a lot of growing up to do my dear, all three of you. And it won't happen if you're all locked away in this safe bubble, the Starks and your kingsguards have provided. Live your lives, leave Westeros, you three would make me happy if you forgot about what you feel was taken from our family, or like Rhaenys enjoys calling it when you do retake the the kingdom's. Aegon come again. But without the sister wives part."

Dany blushed. "I wish, I were like Visenya, at least she was strong." Dany mumbled under her breath.

"I thought you would've said Rhaenys since Aegon preferred his younger sister over Visenya?"

Dany gawked at the man, she wasn't into dancing or poetry. "I may not be in the courtyard with Jon and Rhaenys uncle, but that does not mean, I can't swing a sword."

Aemon's lips curled. "So you do consider yourself a Viseny?"

She didn't have to think about it. She wanted to be the one to fight her battles. "I am." She answered proudly.

Aemon raised his hand, beckoning Arthur to come closer. Dany watched puzzled as the man whispered something in Arthur's ear, while pointing at something in the direction next to the hearth. Noticing the look in Arthur's purple eyes, before helping Aemon stand.

Arthur was kneeling next to Aemon, yet Dany watched in horror, as her uncle got dangerously close to the burning hearth, while Arthur had his back turned, breaking a tile piece with his dagger. It was as if her uncle could not feel the flames.

Worried for the man, Dany rose from her chair, to pull him out the way, fearing his long black robes might catch a flame. Instead it was her who slipped when Arthur rose, pulling something wrapped in a gray cloth.

His eyes growing with worry, causing Dany to turn and see what he was so scared about, as she looked and saw her hands resting on top of the burning logs inside the hearth.

Quickly Arthur yanked her up, a hiss leaving his lips touching her hot hands. "You're not burned, why aren't your hands burnt Dany?"

Her uncle was next to her, his hand also running against hers, his mouth breaking out into a toothless smile. "Dear child, you are unburnt."

Removing her hands away from her uncle's grasp, noticing the same thing they both saw.

"I don't understand?"

"There is nothing wrong my child. Do not worry, though rare, some in our family have been known to be fire resistant."

Aemon, smiled once more, knowing what needed to be done. "The sword Arthur, hand me the sword."

"Hold out your hand my dear." Aemon asked, taking the wrapped sword carefully before turning back to her.

"This was handed to me for safe keeping. I was told by the last holder, another would come worthy of our family's ancestral blade. I almost gave it to your brother Rhaegar, until the dream I had the night before his departure."

Dany took the sword, unwrapping it, her tears flowed from her violet eyes, the more house Targaryen's ancestral blade came into view. A sword that was last held by Brynden Rivers."

"Our very own, Visenya." Arthur complimented.

Dany shook her head holding Darksister close. "Not Visenya, but Daenerys Targaryen."

* * *

**Margaery**

Already she was losing her patience with the Stark girl, wishing her grandmother was there with them. Surely she would would know how best to advice her against the annoying girl. Who was now ruining her careful thought out plan on winning over the prince.

Last night was dreadful enough with how Sansa Stark had her claws on Joffrey's arm, walking inside the welcoming feast.

For the entire night all she could do was watch from the distance.

Thankfully she already knew Joffrey wasn't a dancer. At least that was the only thing that satisfied her about last night.

She could just imagine how everyone in the North would gossip about the blushing lord's daughter dancing away with her prince charming.

If only they knew there was nothing charming about Joffrey. Everyone on the south knew about his wild outbursts.

But like her grandmother often said, the prince was spoiled, and all his erratic outbursts would soon go away the older he became.

Margaery supposed her grandmother was right. The prince was being on his best right at this moment, as they strolled along the Godswood. The only thing ruining it was the person on the opposite side of her.

If things weren't bad enough from the night before, they surely were this afternoon. Just when she thought she could go for a walk with the prince alone and their guards. There was Sansa Stark and her irritating goofy smile.

She probably learned to smile like that from her mother, along with her silly charms, to get Joffrey's attention.

 _Slut._ Margaery thought bitterly, even if she was wrong for thinking such thoughts of the girl whose family was hosting them.

Yet she could not stop herself, even right now as they approached the Winterfell's Heartstree, thoughts of tripping Sansa into the small pond near the tree would not go away. Especially knowing the girl's mother would probably be vexed.

* * *

**Joffrey**

There was nothing special about the North, no matter how hard the pretty Stark girl tried convincing him that there was.

Yet he had to remain on his best behaviour, his father warned him before they left the warmth of the capital by ship. To the frozen wasteland of the North.

And now here he was standing in the fucking cold, to look at some damn tree, when he could at least be watching the knights spar against his uncle in the training yard. Since there was nothing else to do.

The only thing that could possibly give him some joy was if Margaery pushed Sansa into the small pond in front of the weird tree, with the odd face. He could see it in the rise of Highgarden's eyes.

She might act proper in front of most. But she was from the south, and knew how to smile and act innocent.

Then his eyes fell on Sansa who probably realized it was stupid bringing him there.

He would be a fool to marry her. What did his father expect to get from this union? A friend who barely paid him no mind?

At least a match with the Reach gave him power.

He would have to agree with his mother and grandfather on what was best for the him.

Although his grandfather loved to yap about the realm.

Who cares about the realm or the poor, when the Reach offered him an army. An army of seventy five thousand knights and thirty thousand foot soldiers.

Maybe his father should consider, giving The Stark girl to Tommen.

* * *

**Catelyn**

With Serena and her family up a leaving everything now fell on her shoulder, on top of it she was pregnant once again.

The woman knew where everything was kept, while the new woman helping her right now seemed terrified at being this close to her.

If anyone should be terrified now it should be her. The Queen was constantly complaining, about everything. The food was too hot or when she left it to drink it would get cold just for her to have something new to complain about.

Then there was Robb, her son basically withdrew himself from everyone. Even when she'd warn him that he needed to at least speak with Joffrey, the boy was not next in line to the iron throne. A warden needed to be close to their king. Or that said king might think he was already plotting against him.

It wasn't like the Lannister's didn't already think this. Claiming the Neck was blocked why they ended up traveling by sea.

Her husband only laughed it off, claiming maybe those people probably went the wrong way. No one really ever came North unless it was by ship.

And then there was Sansa, her girl was already begging her to ask Ned to betrothe her to the prince. Yet her husband was still stuck in his ways. First his excuse was, he would let his children marry who they wanted, which was ridiculous, especially with how in love Robb was with Rhaenys. Thankfully the girl was no longer here.

Her son would do best with princess Myrcella, or even Margaery. Such alliance would grant them with enough food to last the long winters. Already it had been a long summer.

Turning the corner she could already hear her husband, as the king noticed her along with his wife, causing Catelyn to bow. "Your graces."

"Arise Cat, maybe you can help me talk sense into your husband, who keeps refusing to marry your daughter to my son."

"I told, you Sansa is but a girl, she's too young for such commitments." Ned said, looking away from Cat.

And there it was, another excuse on my their daughter could not marry the prince. Though she did remain silent.

Cersei started circling both men. "See I told you Robert, the man doesn't want you to marry his daughter, even his wife has reminded silent. We should just betrothe Joffrey to Margaery, at least they have the food and army."

"I'm sure my husband has his reason your grace, but I can guarantee you, house Stark and Tully would never rise against the crown, our husband's grew into men as wards to Jon Arryn. We are loyal."

Cersei only smirked, smoothing her hand along. Robert's arm, making her skin crawl. But she didn't trust these Starks, she remembered the way lord Stark looked at Robert that day in the Red Keep. The disgust in his grey eyes.

No, if they wanted to keep the North in line, they needed a prisoner.

"You claim to be loyal, and that our husband's have known each other for years, both being wards for lord Arryn in the Vale."

Ned closed his eyes, as Cersei spoke words he did not want to hear, knowing there was no way he could deny the king this. The gasp from his wire and the agreeing tone the gave left him with no choice.

Rhaenys was never going to forgive him once she returned.

* * *

**Lyanna**

It took four moons until they returned back to Winterfell, Catelyn was the first to rush towards her, the woman clearly had lost weight and sleep which was not good for her pregnancy as she began bawling in her ears.

Causing Lyanna to hug her good sister close. Her brother tried to keep his distance, it wasn't proper for everyone to see their lord hugging the woman they believed to be his lover. 

It wasn't until later did she find out the extent of what happened.

Robert had taken Robb south to Kings Landing for his ward. Cersei thinking it a wonderful idea.

She knew her brother had no choice but to agree, he already denied a marriage between Sansa and Joffrey. Telling Robert Baratheon he couldn't have his heir for a ward until he became a man in seven years. Would just draw more questions. 

Now lady Stark was mad, at her husband for not betrothing their daughter to Joffrey, while having the king take their first born like a prisoner.

While her poor Rhaenys cried for days. The poor girl was convinced the Lannister's would take Robb from her like everyone else she lost there. No matter how much she tried assuring Rhaenys, Robert wouldn't dare.

Rhaenys countered. Telling her Robert may not. But whose to say the Lannister's won't?

There was nothing she could say after that. Knowing in her heart it was true.

And now it seemed it was her time to feel heartache.

He was leaving, the first man she'd ever felt anything for in so many years would be leaving come tomorrow morning back to Lys and then Volantis. Their ship was already waiting for them at White Harbor, ready to take Jace back home.

Where he probably had a family, though he claimed he had no one in Lys or Volantis waiting for him.

But still Lyanna could see it in his eyes whenever he looked at her, that there was someone else. There had to be, why else wasn't he approaching her like all the other men around Winterfell? Or the North?

Frustrated with herself, she didn't even know anymore, why she even stayed out here in the middle of the night after the children left with Melisandre, when they placed the eggs under the Hearttree for the old gods to bless.

"Melisandre told me you'd be here."

Looking up Lyanna could feel her chest tighten, looking at the man who was leaving her in a few hours. The man who hunted her dreams, ever since their dance.

"I am." Lyanna rose, to look at the man once more before he left her life for good. She needed to remember his face. 

"Have you come to say your goodbyes?" Lyanna asked. Not liking the sound from her voice.

"I did." Jace answered. "Though I wish I wasn't."

"Don't say that." Lyanna cried. It was the same last words Rhaegar told her before he left.

Placing the back of his hand on her face, his voice just a whisper echoing three words she'd long to hear. "I love you."

There was no use to suppress the feelings she had for this man.

Standing so close to Jace, she knew if the soft wind that was blowing didn't fill her lungs with air. Lyanna swore, she would've fainted in his arms as he lowered his lips to hers.

Causing the she wolf to grant him access. Kissing him back with urgency, pouring out all the love she had for him in her kiss.

As Jace carefully lowered her in the grass under the Heartstree.

Not wanting to wait or remove her dress, Lyanna reached for Jace's breeches. Feeling the hardness of his length. Quickly using her hands to free his cock from the confinement of his breeches. Which seemed to make him stop. When all she wanted was to have him in her right now.

"Are you sure Serena?" Jace asked, though within those grey orbs of hers, he already had his answer. She wanted him, just like he needed her.

Lyanna only smiled at the stupid man. Here she was under him, his cock in her hand, yet he was asking if she was sure?

"Make love to me Jace." Lyanna purred, against his ear, breaking his restraints.

That seemed to do the trick, as it seemed her urging him on unleashed a beast within the quiet man. As he slowly slid inside of her, causing a moan to escape her lips. 

Using her legs to hold him close, Jace continued thrusting in her, deep and fast like a man trying to get his fill, after being starved for years. 

Flipping herself on top of him, Lyanna started riding him hard matching his thrusts.

Jace's fingers went to her nub, rubbing his fingers at her tendered spot, in circular motions. While her screams grew louder and her walls clenching him hard.

Already she was coming, and by the looks of the man below her he was close just like her.

Leaning forward she planted a kiss to his lips, before Jace flipped her back over on her back. Causing her to yelp, before encouraging him to go faster, she was damn near close.

Lyanna didn't know which of them came first, as her head fell back against the grass too consumed with the waves of pleasure she felt, his seed, she could feel inside her. 


	10. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, felt I needed it before next chapter to move story along.

**Willas**

They were hosting the Martell's though his grandmother still felt unease at having them there at Highgarden due to the leg injury he sustained that left his leg crushed, forcing him to walk with a cane. 

No matter how many times he explained it wasn't Oberyn's fault. Both his grandmother and father felt it was Oberyn's fault, and nothing would change their mind about it.

Wouldn't the same of been said of his father who urged him on in the joust in the first place?

Leaning heavily against his cane for support Willas watched as Oberyn helped his niece out of her carriage. The young lady seemed to have only grown even more beautiful from the last time he saw her which was possibly a year after his leg crushed.

Watching her, Willas could only take in all her beauty. Her hair dark as midnight, her dress leaving little to the imagination, allowing her voluptuous breast to stand out.

He was sure Arianne was there to seek a marriage alliance with them also, along with a little teasing.

_She was always a tease.... She would defiantly make the perfect wife._

_He the calm one, and Arianne the fire to keep the pesky lords of the Reach in check._ Yet he could not shakea certain person he met in the North out his head.

Rhae was unlike any of the young ladies in the Reach who tried to get his attention. The Tarly girl came to mind. Or his cousins from house Redwyne, who enjoyed giggling like hyenas according to his grandmother, who often times shooed them away.

Then there was his mother who invited a few of his Hightower cousins, who so far have been watching Arianne with contempt in their eyes, whispering and gossiping among themselves.

His sister Margaery seeming to take great pleasure in the gossiping amongst there cousins, as Willas hissed, knowing if Margaery didn't get to marry the prince, both her and his cousins would do good, to keep their gossips to themselves in private. Else Arianne would defiantly make her life hell.

Willas watched as his maybe betrothed to be greeted his parents first before offering his grandmother mother a fake smile that never reached her dark eyes, causing him to stifle a laugh, which seemed to amuse Oberyn who kept his eyes locked on him.

They would talk after all of this fake greetings after.

"Willas, it as been so long since we last met." Arianne mused, as Willas took her free hand to his lips, thanking the gods Arianne didn't mind him not bending, holding her hand close to his height.

"The pleasure his mine princess." Willas replied catching a glimpse of his grandmother scowling. He would need to talk to her later once more, they were getting a lot from this union. Plus it helped that Arianne didn't mind his short comings.

*****

Going through the papers on his small desk Willas looked up noticing the way Oberyn's dark eyes watched him, his right hand turning the goblet of Dornish red slowly in hand.

"What is it?" Willas asked placing his papers down, looking keenly at his friend.

"You tell me." Oberyn mused, his lips curled in a thin smile.

Willas was sure his face was flushed, willing to change the subject at hand. "There's nothing for me to share prince Oberyn."

Leaning into his chair as he sipped his wine. "Who is she?" Oberyn said, noticing the way Willas slumped against his chair.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. _What was it about her?_

"Well you're locked in here with me instead of talking with your maybe betrothe, who so happens to be my niece that I love." Oberyn smirked.

"It's a young lady I met in the North, she's unlike anyone I've ever met." Willas grinned. "She even managed to overpower Garlan using a whip."

"She sounds like quite the young lady." Oberyn got serious placing his goblet down. "I know we preach free love in Dorne and aren't stuck up like the rest of you cunts." 

"But I wouldn't want to see my niece marrying you, if someone else as your heart."

"It's not like that, like I said she's different. Matter of fact her entire family is the same. They go about Winterfell like they own the place. Lord Stark even gave them the First Keep."

"Maybe they're family?" Oberyn asked, intrigued by this tale.

Willas could only shake his head, the mother's a bastard, her children are lowborn. Besides Robb Stark and her are close, though I am sure his mother disapproves."

"Plus the family left before Robert and the Lannister's arrived." Willas raised a letter then. "Although from this letter from one of our men we left at Wintertown, it seems the Taegyns have suddenly reappeared.

"Well with Robb Stark in Kings Landing, what's stopping you from meeting with this girl and seeing if she's the one?"

Willas looked at his friend like he was mad. "Well for starters my grandmother wouldn't agree, secondly what of Arianne and lastly, were you not listening? Both her and Robb Stark ate close."

Oberyn waved him off. "All excuses. First off fuck the old Crone, no one is good enough for you in your grandmother's eyes."

Oberyn raised his hand just when Willas went to protest. "As for Arianne, like I said before, get whatever you might feel for this Northern girl out your system. Us Dornish are proud people."

"And lastly like I said before Robb Stark is now here in the North now. No one is stopping you from going North."

Oberyn teased then. "Besides I will go with you North, I've always wanted to visit the dreary North and meet this?"

"Rhae." Willas grinned. "Her name is Rhae"

Oberyn looked at him strangely, wondering why a northern girl had a name like that.

* * *

**Rhaenys**

She could feel herself losing control, and Dany wasn't making her day any easier, as she swooshed Darksister back and forth in their tiny room. Calling it practice, when all she was doing was annoying her.

If that wasn't bad enough, lord Stark had warned her to not send any letters south to Robb. Telling her no one in Kings Landing could be trusted and would want to know who she was, and why was a lowborn, sending ravens to lords son.

She wanted to argue with him, curse him even. But knew he was right. Yet he did not stop her worrying.

The Red Keep had taken everything from her. A mother she barely remembered, except that she had hair like hers. Arthur even claimed she looked like her mother. And he would know since both his sister and he grew up with her.

Wallowing in her misery, Rhaenys wondered if Robb would forget about her. Surely there would be so many ladies there trying to seek his attention and affection.

The court was probably filled with lots of lords also looking for matches for their daughter's

Then there was Myrcella Baratheon, Rhaenys felt it within her bones the man would possibly try to get a betrothal between Robb and her, since lord Stark denied him Sansa's hand for Joffrey.

"Can you stop that?" Rhaenys barked causing Dany to stop in her tracks, her violet eyes blinking at her.

The girl was simply annoying thinking herself Visenya come again, watching herself in the glass, practicing attacks and blocks.

"Please, go some place else and practice, you're annoying me Dany!"

"Where do you want me to go? Lord Stark left with Jon and the kingsguards to go hunt in the Wolfswood."

"I don't care where you end up Dany, go away, I want to be alone with my thoughts instead of being annoyed by you pretending to be someone you'll never be." Rhaenys barked out, before shaking her head, realizing she had been too harsh on her aunt.

Yet there was nothing she could say, her aunt dropped her sword and was already out the door before she could apologize.

_Great, just great, now she won't forgive me._

* * *

**Jon**

The sound of muffled sobs could be heard, from where Jon stood silent not sure if he should approach the person who was most likely hiding behind the door. Or continue on his task ser Hightower sent him on to hand maester Luwin a letter.

They'd just returned back from hunting in the Wolfswood, his uncle wanting to clear his head.

So many were hurting over Robb be gone, even Theon mostly kept to himself now. Not even wanting to go hunt, something Jon knew he was found off, especially when it came to bragging about being the best at using bows.

Then there was lady Stark, the woman barely left her room, Even after giving birth to another son, his uncle named Rickon.

Placing the letter in his breeches, Jon slowly opened the door, looking at the crying girl.

Her face flushed, her eyes red. "Are you well?"

She did not answer only cried more.

Jon didn't know what to do, especially when it came to girls. He even tried comforting Rhaenys, which ended up with her barking at him and ordering him out her room.

She made to move, ready to walk pass him, yet Jon stopped her placing his hand on her wrist. Causing her to look at him strangely.

"If you need someone to talk to, I am here." He offered, it wasn't like they weren't family. Was that not what families did for each other when someone was hurting?

"It's ok Jon, I am fine." She tried to smile, but instead looked like she was in pain especially with how her lips trembled and eyes darted around wanting to run.

"You don't look fine Sansa, plus you were crying in there."

The girl began bawling even more, not knowing what else to do, Jon placed his arms around his cousin to offer her comfort, knowing she also probably missed Robb terribly, as she clinged unto to him wetting his cloak with her tears freshly shed tears..

Which only madeJon wonder if Arya was also going through the same thing. He would need to visit her also. Both girls were after all his cousins. They were family even if it was clouded in secrecy.

* * *

**Lyanna**

Her chest tightened causing Lyanna to bend over emptying her stomach once more inside lady Stark's water basin as the woman watched her closely, Rickon held tightly in her hand after nursing him.

"How far along are you Serena? And don't give me that sap story about it being something you must of ate, this is the fifth day on a row you've emptied your stomach at the smell of food.

Lyanna wanted to answer her, but instead emptied another bile from her throat.

How could she had been so stupid? Sleeping with Jace knowing fully well the man was leaving soon to go back home. 

She should of stopped it that one time, yet they continued that night under the Heartstree. The moon shining down on them, everything about it was romantic.

Jace making her feel safe on his arms. Yet now he was gone probably never to return again, while she grew heavy with his child.

She could imagine it now, all the snickering about her carrying Jace's bastard.

"A little over two moons, lady Stark." Lyanna offered biting down on her lower lip looking away fast from her good sister, dreading what she might say.

"Jace is the father isn't he? I saw the way you both eyed each other, like no one else was around." Catelyn said taking a seat back on her bed, tapping it for Lyanna to come sit.

Lyanna hesitated wanting to excuse herself, tell Catelyn she should go clean herself up along with the wash basin. But instead took her lady's offered hand.

"Much as it pains me to say this Serena, I am sure you will understand my dilemma with you being with child?"

Lyanna understood perfectly well, she was after all raised highborne, a lord's daughter. Yet it was not going to make what lady Stark had to say any easier.

She could only imagine what Ned might do or say, once he and his lady wife spoke.

"I can no longer keep you as my lady while you are unwed and grow heavy with child. The gossiping alone would only get louder. Don't think I don't know about the one where they think Jon and Dany is Ned's children."

Catelyn huffed at that thought, the boy and Arya looked somewhat alike. Who was she kidding they looked a lot alike, more than his twin Dany.

But she knew her husband would never step out of their marriage, he was a good man, husband and father to their children.

"I understand lady Stark." Lyanna answered, getting off Catelyn's bed, brushing her blue dress off to leave Catelyn's room, that once belonged to her lady mother.

"Serena?"

Lyanna turned with basin in hand. "Yes lady Stark?"

"I want you to know, I still want us to continue being friends." Catelyn smiled, waiting to hear her reply, wishing Serena would not be angry with her over this. The woman and her good sister Dacey were the only ones in the North who even warmed up to her.

"We still are lady Stark." Lyanna offered before leaving a smile on Catelyn's face.

*****

The door was pushed open with force, as the cold emanating from her brother only seemed to chill her from. His grey eyes looked wild. "Leave us."

Neither Rhaenys nor Jon needed to be told twice, as both scurried out the room leaving the two behind

"What were you thinking Lya?" Ned asked, his brows raised, waiting for an answer.

What was she supposed to say? I was lonely? Jace made her feel loved the way Rhaegar used to make her feel?"

"It doesn't matter what I say, you're still going to be upset." Lyanna yelled. "She would leave if Ned asked her to. Demand Melisandre look in her flames to tell her where Jace was. Maybe the old maester, was right, telling her to move to Essos and take the children with her.

Ned could already feel the anger within him starting to explode. "Why would you sleep with Jace knowing fully well that he was leaving? Why didn't you drink moon tea or asked Luwin for tanzy Lya?"

She was silent, not wanting to be judged for her selfishness in wanting apart of Jace to remain with her long after he was gone.

"Because I wanted his child Ned, no matter how ridiculous he might sound. I wanted apart of him to remain with me." Lyanna barked.

Jon gulped as he looked at Rhaenys, who only stared back at him, knowing this was bad.

* * *

**Daenerys**

Every morning for the pass few moons, she made sure to wake in the mornings long before Rhaenys even woke, even after her niece apologized many times for the way she spoke to her.

It didn't matter to Dany one way or the other, spending time with herself gave her great joy, even though Oswell was always her shadow whenever she wanted to be alone in the Godswood, whacking her blunt sword against trees, releasing her anger or just fine tuning her skills.

Arthur would take over after, once he was done training Jon and Rhaenys, even Arya was finally allowed to train, to the dismay of septa Mordane.

Then it was her turn to train with the man.

Rushing out the door to get to the other side of the castle, Dany felt someone's hand on her shoulder, halting her to stop.

Causing her to spin, only to see the red orbs of Melisandre looking at her. My lady, I did not hear you." Dany offered, yet wanted to leave to go eat before everyone else did.

Melisandre touched Dany's chin, making the girl look at her. "We need to talk princess, but not today." 

Dany held her breath as Mel walked out, in the morning chill off to Wintertown.

Causing Dany to become unnerved by what the red priest just said. Yet she still moved from her spot against the door to go over to the kitchen, and break her fast. Trying to keep her racing thoughts in check, thinking too much on Mel's words or trying to figure what she meant would only cause her to worry and become upset. Throwing her off from whatever grueling training Arthur ran her through that day.

*****

"Hey Dany?" Looking away from her book, Dany watched the way Theon stood over her nervous. He'd been in the library with her for nearly an hour, not saying anything. Just pretending to read.

"Yes lord Greyjoy?"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Dany did nothing but wave her hand towards the chair opposite her, as she continued to read old texts and lore about Valyria.

Theon coughed a few times trying to get her attention away from the book to no avail.

"Dany?" He finally spoke once more, her dark eyes looking at him from her book.

It was now or never. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry for being an ass to both you and your sister, it wasn't right." 

Dany listened as the young man stuttered the last part "I was just lashing out at being here, and wanted some sort of chaos to brew with your cunt brother." He explained which only caused Dany to chuckle at his stupidity. 

"I won't say I forgive you for saying I would be your saltwife instead of rockwife." Dany teased. Which seemed to cause Theon to chuckle in fits of laughter.

"So you're saying there's a chance between us once you're of age Dany?"

"I was teasing Greyjoy." Dany giggled once she realized he wasn't being serious also.

"What are you reading about?"

Dany smiled turning her book around. "It's about the Valyrians and all their masterful builds, though these texts say they used magic and their dragons for such things."

"I'm sure they weren't masters when it came to ships and being out in the open seas."

Theon leaned in. "Us Ironborn are masters at that."

She could only roll her eyes at him. "I would love to be on the open waters, to see the lands of always summer, instead of always snow." She laughed.

"Well maybe one day, I can do that for you Dany."

"Do what for her?"

Glancing towards the door she could see Jon just standing there, his dark eyes focused on the two, looking back at Theon, Dany could see the scowl on his face.

"Is he bothering you Dany?" Jon asked walking closer towards the two, not liking how close Theon was sitting across from her.

"No, he's not bothering me Jon, he was only offering to take me across the Narrow sea." She wanted to laugh at the way he looked at her stunned by her words. Yet she did not care. No longer did she care anymore.

Jon balled his hands into a fist. "Lord Stark, needs to speak with us in his solar."

Dany watched as her nephew stormed out the library, as she turned back to Theon.

"I will take you up on your offer one of these days Greyjoy."

Walking out, Dany almost caught her breath inside her chest. "Lord Willas." She turned to the boy standing next to him. "Lord Loras." 

She wanted to ask them what they were doing back at Winterfell, but it was not her place to ask such things.

"Hello Dany." Loras smiled. "I'm sure you're wondering why we're back so soon already?"

She wanted to say yes, but again it was not her place. 

Noticing the girl not saying anything, Loras could only frown. This was not the same Dany he'd befriended just a few moons ago.

"We'll talk later, in the practice yard aye?" Loras asked.

"In the Godswood." She corrected him. "We can practice swords there later, but first I have something to take care of."

*****

Making her way along the dark corridors towards lord Starks private solar. Dany took notice of their being no guards anywhere.

The only people she saw were the kingsguards, Lyanna, Rhaenys and Jon.

The closer she got the more she could hear a man's voice speaking. As he asked to know why he was singled out from the Tyrell's and asked to meet him alone.

Her eyes then fell on Rhaenys once more, who now gripped Lyanna's hand tightly, while the pregnant woman tried soothing Rhaenys nerves.

Ser Gerold was the one to knock on the door, before she heard lord Stark call out to enter.

Walking inside, Dany could see what it seemed like a dark haired man dressed in thick brown furs, his head facing towards lord Stark, paying no mind to those who entered.

Ned could only feel his nerves getting the best of him. 

He knew this day would come when Rhaenys would either ask to meet with her family in Dorne, or someone finding a secure way to get her there. But never did he expect such a surprise that morning. The Tyrell brothers showing up with no guards, along with Oberyn and Gerold Dayne, who took notice of the new people entering inside the small solar, before shutting the door.

"I know you have a lot of questions prince Oberyn, and I can assure you what I'm about to discuss with you is of great importance for your family and mine." 

"My family shares no secret with your house lord Stark. The only thing I know is how hostile you have been to both myself and my young knight Gerold Dayne. Singling us out while the Tyrell's were allowed guest rights."

Ned beckoned Rhaenys towards him. "This secret is of the uttermost importance, for your family and mine." 

Oberyn turned to look at the young woman who was standing next to lord Stark, as the look of shock took over his features looking from the girl to lord Stark. Rising out his chair at once to look at her, really look at her, tears glossing his eyes, as he ran the palm of his right hand against her cheek.

"Prince Oberyn, it gives me great pleasure in reintroducing you to your niece, princess Rhaenys Targaryen."

"Hello uncle."

He didn't even wait for her to finish her sentence, engulfing the girl with his sister's face at once. Realization taking a hold of him at once. Of course he should've known something was off about a northern girl with a name such as Rhae, a girl Willas could not shut up about knowing how to handle a whip and spear like any Dornish.

Dany stood there not knowing what to say, she was happy for her niece, as Rhaenys began introducing them all, bracelets being removed, to both Oberyn and Gerold who went over embracing his cousin Arthur.

After a few more minutes of introductions and her moving off to the side. It was Oberyn who walked over towards her smiling. "I have a secret to share with you little princess." Oberyn mused, touching her cheek.

"Your brother Viserys is alive and well, living in Lys with Ashara."

Dany's violet eyes shot up to the man. But it was Jon who spoke. "Uncle Viserys is in Lys?"

"With my sister?" Arthur finished, it had been so many years since the red priests split all of them up, no one knowing where anyone had gone off to.

No longer could she hear anything anyone else was saying. Her brother was still alive and living in the lands of always summer.

" _Forget the throne, go to Essos live your life."_ Her great grand uncle's words echoed in her head.


	11. Birth of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival of the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the year of 295 AC  
> Rhaenys 15  
> Harry the heir 14  
> Ysilla 13  
> Robb 12  
> Jon 12  
> Daenerys 11  
> Cregan and Elaena newborn

**Robb**

Turning his nose up, Robb tried his best not to gag at the smell invading his nostrils...

It's been year since the king took him for his ward, claiming it would be good for his son to get to know the future warden of the North.

Yet apart from him being a future heir to the northern most kingdom of Westeros, there where no others really....

Sure there was his simple minded cousin Robert Arryn along with Harry the heir, who would be next in line if anything happened to young Robert, since the boy was sickly.

Often times having afflictions of the body, causing him to shake to the point of his personal maester Colemon having to give him a small drop of dreamwine or milk of the poppy to settle his nerves and stop his seizures, since his aunt neither trusted grand maester Pycelle, or anyone else really to look after her son... Not even his father and hand to the king Jon Arryn could touch his own son or be alone with him, without his aunt Lysa watching her husband as if the poor man would ever harm his only child.

"How can anyone in their right mind live in such a place like this?" Robb asked, while Harry and Ysilla just shrugged at his question.

Yet Ysilla was the first to even answer him.

"Both of us said the same thing about the air constantly smelling like pigs shit, when we arrived two years ago." Ysilla frowned making a pig sound, her nose turned up as she answered his question.

Making Robb chuckle at her use of words. She reminded him of Rhaenys at times by how forward she could be when talking at times, never one to shy away from words proper young ladies weren't allowed to use.

It also didn't help they shared the same hair color and height.

"I can't wait until I get to leave this place and head back North to see my family." He wanted to add in Rhaenys also, but knew better to never mention her name.

Ysilla was awfully close to his aunt Lysa and for all Robb knew if he spoke of Rhaenys the girl might run to his aunt to find out who this Rhae girl was that he was so fond of.

Then there was the queen's imp brother, who seemed intent in wanting to learn why his father didn't go forward with a betrothal between his sister Sansa and the queen's precious Joffrey.

Already Robb could taste the bile rising in his throat and it had nothing to do with the smell invading his nose, but the cunt prince Joffrey Baratheon.

He didn't even know why the imp even cared, especially when everyone knew Tywin Lannister preferred his sadistic grandson to marry Margaery Tyrell, since the Reach offered everything the North could not. 

There was already talk of the girl joining them at court soon, she was of the age where young ladies were sent to the capital, on order to meet other young lords, or maybe to catch the eye of a prince.

Yet he still wondered if Margaery or Sansa even realized the type of person Joffrey truly was?

Recalling the way his sister sulked, saying it was unfair that he got to go to the capital to experience the wonders of the south, where bards sang in the king's court. While chivalrous knights protected fair maidens, when not competing in tourneys to carry their favors.

If only his sister got to know the stories in her silly books were all lies. There were hardly any bards in the Red Keep, most his meals were shared with his aunt, along with young Robert, Harry who his aunt disliked and Ysilla, since lord Jon Arryn was always busy running the kingdom, since all the usurper Robert did was whore and get drunk daily.

Then there was the Cersei, who came off cold at anyone who weren't her children. Not that he could blame the woman for being overprotective when it came to Myrcella and Tommen, while Joffrey?

Robb shuddered at the thought of Joffrey as king or a good brother, while being thankful his father did not go forward in allowing his sister to come to Kings Landing or marry the golden haired prince.

Future king or not, there was something very off about Joffrey Baratheon and the way he treated others. Often times enjoying the way a certain kingsguard slapped around servants for his amusement. 

_How did a man like Meryn Trant even get to wear a white cloak?_ Robb wondered, but then again, Robert's kingsguards were made up of men more suited to be hedge knights or worse, sellswords....

When Robb thought of kingsguards, men like the three he grew to know in Winterfell where at the top of his list. The only person missing from it would be Barristan the bold, a man Robert offered to name the lord commander of his kingsguard, yet the man turned him down, instead deciding to live out his days in Essos. Some even claimed he was a captain in the Golden Company.

In the end the man who stabbed his mad king in the back, became lord commander of the kingsguard to the displeasure of Tywin Lannister who wanted his son and heir at Casterly Rock instead of the imp, who normally traveled back and forth from the Rock to Kings Landing. Which only annoyed the queen.

"We should head back before the queen thinks to send the gold cloaks to come and drag us back to the Red Keep." Harry said, looking off in the distance at the ship taking Yohn Royce North and unto to Winterfell.

Robb could only nod in agreement, yet it seemed Ysilla wanted to stay a bit longer until her father's ship was out of view.

"We can stay a bit longer." Robb offered, while Ysilla said a thank you to him under her breath. 

He could understand where she was coming from, he himself kept looking over in the distance the day White Harbor disappeared from his view on the royal flagship on its way along the Narrow sea towards Kings Landing.

His home disappeared that day, while Ysilla's would be gone only for a few years, until she was allowed to visit for her older brother's wedding, leaving just him there, unless Harry decided to stay awhile longer.

*****

"What took you three so long to get back?" Cersei hissed stalking around the Stark heir and his two friends ready to pounce on them.

Already she'd been grooming them to fear her, watching keenly as neither looked at her.

"We waited till the ships carrying lord Royce was out of our sight to return your grace" Robb replied, looking down, not wanting to look into the woman's snake like eyes, least she turned him to stone.

"How fortunate, you'd stay and watch your future good father's ship safely off young wolf." Cersei smirked looking at the confused expression on Robb Stark when the boy turned to Ysilla who was blushing like an idiot.

The girl would never find a proper match if she continued blushing and grinning like a simpleton. Cersei realized.

Yet it was Robb Starks confused look that was giving her entertainment, after the imp ruined her day, interrupting both her and Jaime's heated kiss, forcing them to pull apart before they went any further when he opened her twins door, not. bothering to knock. 

She could've strangled the two for their insolence. Jaime for not locking to door, and the imp for the smug smile that graced his lips.

"Oh, did Ysilla not mention why her father was headed to Winterfell? Did she let it slip her lips, that lord Royce would be meeting with lord Stark to secure a marriage between you two?" Cersei smirked getting a good laugh before leaving the three to discuss it amongst themselves.

Already she could hear the Stark heir telling the poor girl that he could never be with or marry her.

Turning her head slightly, Cersei watched the foolish girl, hike her dress up while running down the corridor, no doubt bawling her eyes out.

She would need to go find another source of entertainment until Jaime was finally free from the monster. 

* * *

**Oberyn**

The Tyrell's had left three moons past, giving Oberyn more time to get to know a niece, he'd not seen in over twelve years. He even got to spend and celebrate her five and tenth nameday with her, gifting her the spear she now held in her hands.

"Good." Oberyn winked at his niece his heart swelling with pride at how good she was with a spear. A natural daughter of Dorne, even if she was raised in the bitter cold and snow of the North in secret, and not in the heated desserts of Dorne.

He still didn't know how he felt about the secrecy in keeping his niece hidden away from her real family in Sunspear. 

But in the end he could understand the need for secrecy even if the pain stung deep in his heart.

_Whack..._

Rhaenys giggled before whacking her uncle once more in the leg and then arm. "Get your head out of the gutter or whatever whore's cunt you had last night uncle." 

"For your information it was several." He smiled with mirth noticing how flushed her cheeks turned from embarrassment.

"Have you given any thought to our conversation from last night?" Oberyn asked noticing the way her lips turned up. Just the way Elia's lips curled, whenever she didn't agree with him. He could only smile at her. The girl looked so much like her mother.

"I have, and I still haven't changed my mind uncle." Rhaenys paused before continuing.

"Jon will be king if we do decide to conquer Westeros and Dany his queen, I won't marry my brother or Viserys to get Martell blood on the iron throne. You will just have to be satisfied in knowing a child of mine will."

 _Plus, I'm already married in secret...._ Rhaenys held back a chuckle thinking back to the night she married Robb in front of Dany, Jon and the gods sealing their fates, while finally fulfilling the pact of ice and fire, where a Targaryen princess marries a Stark heir. 

"The boy is a bastard prince even if Rhaegar took his mother for a second wife Rhae, you must know this... Dorne will not accept him." Oberyn said as Rhae blocked his attack, her dark eyes turning cold on her uncle; gripping the spear she held tighter, channeling her anger into it.

"I suggest you hold your tongue uncle, least I have it cut off. Jon his my brother, not baseborn or bastard born, but true born. Even you yourself admitted knowing my father took Lyanna Stark for a second wife after my own mother could bore him no more children. Unless you and uncle Doran prefer that fraud you went to meet with in Essos, over my real brother!" Rhaenys replied, before throwing her spear down.

Causing ser Oswell to walk over towards his charge and her uncle, overhearing their conversation the entire time, trying not to let his anger get the best of him. "I will gladly be the one to cut your tongue off if my princess asks it of me for disrespecting her brother and Rhaegar's son." Oswell growled, his hand on the pommel of his sword.

"Is that a threat?" Oberyn asked smacking his lips, stepping closer to the man, forcing both Darkstar and Arthur to stop from their sparring to see what was happening between the two men.

"Enough!" Rhaenys barked. "There will be no bloodshed here, you are already drawing a crowd of onlookers."

She turned to face ser Oswell, knowing what she was about to say to her kingsguard, would hurt Oberyn, yet she did not care, especially after what he said about Jon.

"Uncle Oswell, would you mind escorting me to the library? It seems I’ve grown bored of my sparring session." _Maybe spying on Theon would clear her head, the young man was spending more time in the library with Dany since Robb was kidnapped by the usurper._ At least that's what she believed.

"You don't have to ask me twice princess." He offered his hand to her, a smug grin at the corner of his lips, as they left together, knowing how much it probably was eating Oberyn alive inside.

Arthur waited for both Oswell and Rhaenys to be out of ear shot before turning back to Oberyn. "What in seven hells was that all about? And the truth not some sap story of misunderstanding." Arthur yelled, not caring if those watching heard him yell at the prince of Dorne, especially if Oberyn said anything to hurt his best friend's daughter.

"I was just reminding my niece of her obligations in case she decided she wanted revenge for her mother, that Dorne would be there for her." Oberyn replied throwing his spear down. He needed to go find his niece, he could not allow the only reminder of his sister to remain mad at him, least his sister's ghost would haunt him.

Arthur grasped Oberyn by the arm before the man could leave, knowing fully well this was not Dorne, where his reckless action in holding Oberon in this manner could result in his offending hand getting chopped off... 

But this was the North, and Oberyn would easily be thrown out if he asked it of lord Stark.

"I better not hear that conversation had anything to do with you wanting Rhaenys to be queen, or mentioning that Jon is some bastard prince, or so help me Oberyn I will drag you from the out of Winterfell and the North myself."

Arthur released Oberyn's arm, no longer wanting to think what he'd do if the man disrespected anyone of Rhaegar's family in front of him.

"I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself, lord Stark doesn't appreciate anyone disrespecting his family or those loyal to him. And if you haven't noticed it, both Rhaenys and lord Stark are extremely close to the point where she considers and calls him uncle."

Oberyn flinched at that, he also took notice of how close his niece was to the Starks, even calling Lyanna Stark mother, rubbing the woman's pregnant belly at times.

He should be thankful they kept her safe, but still hated that no one reached out to him or his brother.

"Yes the Starks are so great, they told none of us about my niece being alive and living in Winterfell all these fucking years...”

"You know the reason why Oberyn, Varys little birds are all over Sunspear and other places in Dorne, there was no other choice." Arthur replied, looking into the dark orbs of his one time good friend, noticing the battle brewing inside him.

"I understand the need for secrecy, but it doesn't mean the sting of betrayal doesn't hurt any less. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go apologize to my niece."

* * *

**Lyanna**

She could feel the cramps in the lower part of abdomen and back, becoming even more intense, as she held on to Catelyn's hand.

She wanted to cry, recalling the last time she did this and the amount of pain and heartache she was experiencing back then. Rhaegar was dead, and she was left to birth and raise his son without him being here and watching him grow.

Now she found herself in a somewhat similar position; Jace was gone, and she would be raising his bastards alone. Since according to maester Luwin she was having twins, after she noticed and felt kicks at different positions of her stomach.

  
Both Jon and Rhaenys were excited about there being two additional babes, while Dany just continued wanting to be by herself. 

No matter how many times she tried to get Dany to open up to her, the girl remained steadfast in saying she was fine.

It also didn't help that maester Luwin placed her on bed rest, making it hard for her to seek Dany out, or spend time with her.

"Ouch." Lyanna yelled, bitting her inner jaw not wanting to break Catelyn's dainty hand, though the woman did flinch. “Sorry!” Lyanna said apologetically offering her good sister a smile, thankful Carelyn was here with her, offering her comfort.

"Just breathe Serena, you need your rest; it will be soon." Catelyn spoke, looking back over towards Melisandre who just kept her eyes on the flames like always, as if it was speaking to her.

_At least that was what she claimed...._

The woman was odd, yet her husband allowed her and the drunk Thoros of Myr to remain in the North even after she asked what their purpose were for being inside Winterfell, and not staying in Wintertown at one of the taverns they normally preached inside.

Yet Ned always reminded her to leave it alone. That they were honored guests.

"I can't do this anymore." Lyanna yelled suddenly when another pain hit her once more. She wanted to run and flee force the babes out of her body. Yet knew Catelyn along with her brother would just order her tied to the bed. It also didn't help that Dacey was not there yet, the recent snow making it difficult to travel.

"You can and you will Serena." Catelyn spoke with authority, trying to make her friend realize that she could do it, she had to. Catelyn dreaded the thought of losing her if anything went wrong.

Already she had sent Jon away to go fetch maester Luwin, after the boy refused to leave his mother's side.

Standing to replace another wet rag on Serena's forehead, Catelyn watched the way Melisandre walked over towards Serena, her hand running over Serena's swell, chanting something in another language, while her necklace glowed redder the more she chanted.

Standing there stunned, not knowing if she should shoo the woman away or flee from the room. Catelyn was truly terrier of the woman, especially whenever Melisandre stared at you with her red eyes as if she could read your very thoughts, causing Catelyn to turn away from the woman's gaze. Especially as she thought about leaving to go hold herself up in the small Sept Ned built for her, to pray to the seven for the red witch soul.

But her feet would not move, she needed to be here for Serena.

Looking back over towards her friend, Catelyn yelped, noticing Serena's eyes now closed, her breathing slowed.

"What did you do to her?" Catelyn screamed leaning over the bed, placing the wet cloth on Serena's forehead, daring not to wake her, knowing her friend needed her rest, for when the time came to push.

Melisandre could only gaze into the blue eyes of lady Stark. "The high queen is resting and her dragons are safe."

_"What?"_ Catelyn asked, it wasn't the first she heard the woman call Serena high queen.

"You sent for me lady Stark?" Turning away from the crazed red witch Catelyn walked over to the maester who stood in the open doorway, since Catelyn was scared about having the door closed with her and Melisandre inside.

"I did, but as you can see Serena is now sleeping already." Catelyn answered, before motioning for Luwin to walk over towards her with her head.

"I need to go pray to the mother, could you keep an eye on my friend for me?" 

*****

"Hold her feet up." Master Luwin yelled, while Catelyn kept praying, holding her friends hand, trying her best to block out the chants Melisandre kept shouting inside the room, between Serena's screams.

Already she could see the red witch was frightening the two midwives who were holding Serena’s feet up.

"You're close my lady, it is time." Luwin said, trying to get the queen to concentrate and follow his commands. Sometimes he wondered how long Lyanna and her brother would wait before they let it be known who she really was. 

It also didn't help the rumors from those thinking the babes she carried were lord Starks, or the fact, that said brother was outside in the hall walking back and forth wanting to burst the door in to make sure his sister was alright.

_Thank the gods for ser Hightower and Jory, for keeping him outside the door._

"I need you to push, I can see the head."

"I can't." Lyanna cried, motioning her head towards Catelyn. "You will take care of my children if anything happens won't you?"

Catelyn wanted to chide her friend for thinking she would not be ok. "You're going to be fine, don't say such things."

Tightening her grip, whispering words of encouragement to her friend. "You can do this, and you will hold your babes in your arms, trust me Serena!”

Looking at Luwin who nodded his head, Catelyn turned back towards her friend. "Now push, use me as your strength to bring your babes into the world."

Lyanna could only nod, tears pouring from her eyes as she began pushing everytime the maester told her to.

A cry could be heard, as Luwin handed the babe off to one of the midwives, a quizzical look on both their faces.

"What is it?" Catelyn demanded, until her friend began screaming once more.

"Its a boy my lady." Luwin answered. "Now allow me to deliver the other child, before she looses anymore blood."

Grasping Serena's hand, Catelyn began praying once more to the mother, when a louder scream was heard a few minutes later, forcing her to look at the maester, who only smiled.

  
"A girl." He replied, as Melisandre walked away from where Lyanna was, to go over towards the twins, making the midwife jump with terror, when the woman picked one of the babes up before walking back towards them.

"Your son." Melisandre offered the babe to her queen, while the midwife, handed the girl to lady Stark, too frightened to stand or get close to the witch.

A frown laid on Catelyn's face while holding Serena’s daughter, noticing the boy she held had small patches of silver blond hair, then he opened his eyes when Serena cooed, trying to get him to suckle from her breasts, revealing them to be purple. Even Serena looked to be in shock also, while Melisandre just smiled.

Looking at the girl next Catelyn noticed the dark brown patches of hair, as she waited for the girl to open her eyes, she wanted to calmly say, open your eyes sweetling, but decided to wait.  
Which took but a few moments when she finally did, revealing eyes the same color as her older brother, dark grey.... _Stark eyes._

"Your daughter's eyes are dark grey." Catelyn offered seeing the relief on Serena as the boy sulked away her breasts.

"Maybe Jace is of Valyrian decent why the boy looks like that." Catelyn offered, before looking once more at the girl just as Ned and the children burst inside, not bothering to knock or wait for someone to send for them.

"We heard the babies screams." Rhae smiled from tooth to ear, not one to hold in her excitement. Even Jon looked excited. Yet his twin Dany seemed to sulk in the back behind her husband, unsure if she even wanted to be there.

Before Catelyn could even ask her husband what he was doing inside the birthing room with the children, Melisandre was already shouting orders, demanding the two midwives leave now, and to send Serena's brothers and father inside the room which they did in a hurry.

Catelyn's eyes looked around at all the blooded sheets wondering if the red witch was mad, surely she was, _she has to be...._

"Are you mad? Serena isn't proper, there is blood on the sheets." Catelyn turned to her husband also, just when the other three men walked in. "This is madness Ned, why are you here also?"

Her husband could only swallow whatever he wanted to say while she waited for an answer, rocking the girl in her arms.

"You make it seem like these hardened men have never seen blood before, lady Stark." Melisandre answered, forcing Catelyn to look away once more from the red witch, because that was what this woman was a witch..... _Who seemingly has her husband under her charm._

"Besides, what I have to say concerns everyone here, you can stay, or you can scurry away to pray to your false gods." Melisandre mocked causing Catelyn to stand, the babe beginning to fuss in her arms.

"I will not be disrespected in my own home." Catelyn huffed taking the boy out of Serena's hand to pass her daughter off to be fed.

She turned back to her husband. "Well aren't you going to say something Ned?"

Her husband made to move over towards her, his eyes falling on the babe she held, as he looked back on Melisandre his brows raised, looking once more on the babe his wife held then back to her. "What's going on here? Why does this babe have the features of a Targaryen?"

Which only seemed to perk certain ears up; except for maester Luwin, who was busy stuffing linens inside Lyanna to stop the bleeding.

"Maybe Jace has Valyrian in him Ned." His sister offered, her weakened voice a whisper.

"Besides what difference does it matter?” She asked, lowering her voice, “unless I find Jace or he returns and we marry, these babes are nothing more than bastards." Lyanna offered drawling the word bastard, until all eyes fell on Melisandre who cackled with laughter, stunning everyone.

"Your children are no bastards my queen, they're dragons can’t you see.”

"What?" Lyanna asked unable to sit still any longer, her eyes darting around.

"Why do you insist on calling Serena queen?" Catelyn asked, taking note of the silence. 

"Because she's our high queen, and her children are royals." Melisandre answered, not wanting to mock the woman.

"Cat." Ned started before stopping, unsure how to tell his wife a secret he'd kept from her for over ten years.

His silence was already infuriating her.... "Out with it Ned, what is it you need to tell me? That Serena is your lover?" Catelyn yelled; already over all the secrecy, especially the one with Oberyn Martell constantly following behind Rhae. She'd heard what things the man was going on with in the brothel of Wintertown, and dreaded the thought of the man wanting to do the same with Rhae.

"Serena isn't her real name Cat." Ned cleared his throat taking the babe from his wife, he still needed answeres on who the father of these children were. Apart of him wondering if Jace was actually Viserys.

"What are you saying Ned?"

Ned turned to Melisandre "Show her." 

Catelyn watched as Melisandre removed the bracelet she often wondered about from Serena's arm, causing her to scream, while Ned handed the babe to Rhaenys who eagerly awaited to hold him, causing her to smile at the babe, as she began to carefully rock him.

Catelyn looked to her husband, leaning her weight against him for strength, then back to Lyanna, a young woman she'd not seen since Riverrun. 

"All this time, I pushed the thought away of you being Ned's lover, refusing to believe in the rumors of why he gave you this very keep for yourself and your family.

Cat stopped herself, she needed to know who the others were. "And these children? Who are they Ned?"

The boy who looked like her husband was the first to speak.... "I'm still Jon, just not Jon Taegyn but Jon Targaryen." Jon turned and pointed to Rhaenys next, who still paid little attention to anyone but the babe she held. "This is my sister, princess Rhaenys and over in the corner is our aunt, princess Daenerys both of house Targaryen."

Jon motioned for Dany to come near but she stayed where she was. "Dany you need to show her." He blurted out.

"Why should I? She already knows who I am." Dany said, she didn't think the dramatic of her hair and eyes changing color mattered anymore.

Jon hissed before walking towards her, removing her bracelet, causing Dany to push him away from her.

Catelyn's breath caught in her chest, looking at Dany's silver blond hair and beautiful violet eyes. The girl was a vision, and she wasn't even that old yet to come into her beauty.

"That's enough." Hightower spoke, parting the two from each other, it had been a few moons since he'd noticed the rift between the three. Yet whenever he tried getting Dany to open up, she refused, not wanting to speak about it.

"And who are you three?" Catelyn asked, not sure if she could take anymore excitement for one day.

First it was Gerold Hightower who introduced himself, after him it was Arthur Dayne, Catelyn could only smile within herself, knowing the finest swordsman who ever lived was teaching first Robb before he left, and now Bran sword fight, especially with Bran constantly telling her how much he wanted to be apart of the kingsguard. 

But the last person to let himself be known, hugged her first, causing her to look at Ned.

"I have not seen you since Harrenhall cousin." Catelyn gasped as she returned the man's hug. God's Oswell, your family thought you dead and stopped speaking to us for siding with Robert in the rebellion.

Catelyn stopped speaking then, noticing how her husband flinched at the mention of the rebellion.

Before she could utter another word the red witch was already speaking once more.

  
"Well it seems it is my turn to also, speak of a secret, a wondrous secret." All eyes fell on Melisandre waiting to hear what she needed to say.

"Have you given your children names my queen?" Lyanna looked at her daughter, Dacey had already named her daughter after her mother Lyarra so that name would never work.

"You can name her after a Targaryen princess my queen." Melisandre answered though Lyanna looked at her confused.

"Why would I give her a Targayen name?" Lyanna asked still puzzled, wondering what game Melisandre was playing now.

  
Melisandre only hummed the words. "Because she and your son are of the blood of the dragon."

"Was Jace Viserys?" Ned asked no longer being able to contain his thoughts, yet maybe he should've kept his mouth shut noticing the horrid look on his sister by his statement.

Maybe he should’ve kept that thought to himself, instead of blurting it out.

Melisandre could only laugh, enjoying the torment everyone around expressed.

"I told you, your children are not bastards my queen but true born."

"Rhaegar died on the Trident when Robert slammed his Warhammer into his chest." Ned said, not sure if even he could believe his next set of words. “ _How could_ _a dead man now be alive?“_

”Anything is possible for the lord of light, lord Stark!”Melisandre answered.

"That's impossible." Arthur answered next, yet when he thought of of the day Jace and he sparred he should've known the man was his best friend, everything about their spar seeming familiar.

He needed answers.... "Why didn't he tell us who he was?"

"Because after Bennero resurrected our high king, all his memories were wiped." Melisandre looked at Lyanna offering a sympathetic glance for her husband's memories being erased.

"Why would you and Benerro do such a thing to us? Having Rhaegar so close, yet so far?" Lyanna could only cry, wanting to push away thoughts of Rhaegar actually being alive or that the red priests who'd helped them for so long kept something so important like this from them. She needed to find her husband, he needed to know where he was, she needed to leave Winterfell, once the babes were old enough for travel.

"Are you telling us Jace was my brother Rhaegar?" Dany asked excitedly, wanting to both cry and jump in excitement. _She wasn't alone, both her brothers were alive._

Her eyes fell on Rhaenys who didn't seem like she could control her emotions any longer.

Not wanting the babe to fall out her hands, Dany walked over towards her nephew, her violet eyes melting into tears, no longer was she the only one with hair and eyes of old Valyria in Winterfell as the babe gurgled in Rhaenys arms, yet her niece would not let go of the babe so she could hold her nephew.

"Yes, Jace is Rhaegar and the boy Rhaenys holds his your nephew." Melisandre answered, as Rhaenys hugged her brother kissing his red lips, before handing him to Jon, as Dany looked on at her niece handing the boy to Jon, a tear slipping from Dany's eyes.

Noticing what just happened, Lyanna beckoned Dany to her. "You can come here and meet your niece Dany, while those two fuss over their brother."

Yet Daenerys would not come close to her and meet the babe sleeping in her arms.

Lyanna's heart broke into pieces, when Dany began to shake her head no, walking back towards the door to leave, just as Rhaenys screamed. "I want to hold my sister."

Before she could call Dany back or have someone bring her back to come and hold her niece, Melisandre whispered in her ear. "Rest my queen, I will go speak with her."

* * *

**Daenerys**

Melisandre found her charge on top of the abandoned old stock house roof, crutched over with her knees drawn inwards fresh tears escaping her eyes.

"I want to leave, please take me to my brothers, I no longer feel welcomed here in Winterell or amongst Jon or Rhaenys." Dany pled wiping her eyes, she was a dragon, yet being hurt by other dragons was already chipping away at her soul.

Sitting next to her, Melisandre tried to reason with her young dragon. "I can't until the time is right, we discussed this did we not child of fire?" Melisandre asked lifting Dany's chin up to search into her teary eyes. "Remember what I told you the last time we had this conversation."

Dany scuffed, looking into the night sky, searching for the red comet, like every night, waiting for the right time to leave for Essos.

"Why didn't you tell me Jace was my brother?"

"It wasn't the right time princess, regardless would you have stayed here in Winterfell if you knew who he really was to you Daenerys?"

She didn't need to think it through, already knowing the answer. "No, I would've begged high priest Benerro to take me with him and Rhaegar, even if my brother had no idea who I was to him." Dany replied taking a deep breath, filling her lungs with the cold air of the North.

"It is not time, for your brother's memory to be given back to him, not until the lord wills it." Melisandre replied, taking notice of Dany drawing closer to her.

"Will you be the one to take me when the time is right Mel?" 

"Only if the lord of light wills it, or decides for another to take you on that journey princess."

Not sure if she was ok with Melisandre's answer, Dany's gaze fell back on the nights sky, searching for the bleeding star.

*****

_Whack Whack_

The sound of a blunt sword could be heard in the early morning, aggressively being hit against one of the straw dummies used for training.

"I believe your opponent is done for Dany." The older man chuckled.

Looking up Dany could see Gerold Hightower smiling at her, while standing next to him was Jon holding a blunt sword in hand, his dark eyes watching her. It had been at least a moon since the two have been so close to each other since the twins birth.

Especially since she'd been avoiding both he and Rhaenys, though it was harder to avoid her niece since the two slept in the same room. Instead Dany focused on not speaking to her whenever she tried to make small talk.

"That it is good ser." Dany replied, making her way towards where the swords were kept to put it back, yet no before being stopped.

"Not so fast Dany, I wanted both you and Jon to spar against each other, it's been awhile since you two have gone up against each other." Hightower watched the princess stop in her tracks, seeming to work up whatever words she could think of in her head to leave.

Though he wasn't planning on her leaving, between what he's heard about Oberyn whispering to Rhaenys, to Dany seeming distant from both Jon and Rhaenys.

The lord commander took it upon himself to bring the three back together. It's what Rhaegar would want, especially with him being alive.

Looking off to the side, he could see Arthur standing guard, not even he was able to get anything out of Dany or Jon.

She wanted to run, but with Arthur so close, she knew she stood no chance of getting away. The man would just lift her over his arms and bring her back to ser Hightower.

Turning to face her opponent, Dany breathed in all the air her lungs could take in, before taking her stance, trying to figure which way Jon would attack her from. He was always faster and better with the sword, yet she told herself, she would not go down easily.

Blocking the first attack easily Dany could see the smug smile on him. He was toying with her like the draginwolf he was, carefully stalking his prey, already smelling her fear and weakness.

_Whack..._

_Blocked_

Keeping her hand up, Dany hissed from the soreness in her arms, maybe hitting the practice dummy so hard earlier trying to destroy it wasn't such a great idea for her to do, or imagining it being Sansa Stark's face.

_Whack._

He laughed at the hit that came down on her arm, causing Dany to brush her free hand against it.

_Whack._

_Ass..._ Dany wanted to scream, when he hit her once more for rubbing the place he hit earlier.

Getting closer to her Jon could not help but to mess with her. 

_Whack._

Another hit landing on her leg this time, causing her to fall over, yet Jon enjoyed seeing how emotionally hurt she became, trying to mask her tears away.

 _Good,_ he wanted her to feel what he felt, especially now with her spending more time with the Kraken in the library. She was his, and he was her's, they said the words to each other that night _. She didn't belong to Theon squid face Greyjoy._

"Are you going to stay down there or should I send for Theon Greyjoy to come rescue you?" Jon growled, no longer trying to hide his jealousy.

Getting up, Dany suddenly began pushing him. "You're a cunt, I don't even like or want Theon and I no longer want to be your wife or queen anymore, go be with Sansa Stark." Pushing him one last time, Dany watched Jon fall on his ass looking both hurt and stunned by his words.

"Enough you two, what in seven hells is going on between you both?" Hightower barked as Jon rose to his feet, brushing the dirt off.

Wondering why the hell Dany was hurt for, especially when he and Sansa weren't even close.

Instead of getting an answer, the lord commander watched as Dany took off running towards the Godswood, causing Arthur who watched everything to chase after her.

"What's going on between you two Jon? I want the truth." Hightower asked, shaking to shocked look Jon had, his eyes looking where Dany ran off to.

* * *

**Interlude**

"You three did what?" Lyanna screeched on top of her voice, while Jon continued saying it was Rhaenys idea, all of it.

Yet instead of looking at his sister, the boy's eyes often times landed on Dany, trying to get her attention to look back at him.

Ned stood in the corner looking at everyone inside his solar, while his wife remained pale from the shock of everything.

Oberyn he could see found amusement in everything. It was bad enough that the man thought the children had too much power inside the castle walls, especially for those considered lowborn, who weren't even stewards.

Ned could only shake his head, maybe the man was on to something with suspicions, especially since he told him the Tyrell's found it odd and wondered if they did things differently in the North.

"Is anyone going to answer me on their reason for doing what you three did, since Robb isn't here to defend himself?" Lyanna asked, looking at the three. Maybe she expected or thought the four would do something like this once they were older, but not at the age they were at the time.

"I did it because Robb and I love each other." Rhaenys said, while continuing her reasons why. "I wanted to seal the pact of ice and fire. Whilst Jon and Dany, I made them do it so no one would have me marry him."

"And you think that makes you smart?" Oberyn asked, finally deciding to speak.

"Why are you here? It does not concern you." Rhaenys responded, she still was not talking to her uncle until he apologized for what he said about Jon.

"Because you are all that is left from my dear sweet sister, I will let what you just said not affect me." Oberyn replied, yet if the girl was with him in Dorne, he would find some way to punish her for her insolence.

Lyanna raised her hand, already seeing Rhaenys about to say something, the girl was already exhibiting both blood of the dragon and Martell blood.

"Thankfully since neither marriage was consummated, none of you are actually married." She could see Rhaenys already wanting to object. "Since I am queen in the absence of your father the king, my word is law." Turning towards maester Luwin at that moment for the man to confirm it.

"You are correct your grace, all four are not married, under Westerosi law." Maester Luwin replied.

"You can't say that, the old gods blessed our union." Rhaenys said trying to convince everyone. Yet even if she did, Jon was not of the age to rule against his mother nor was their father here, making Lyanna's words final when it came to their marriages.

Looking at her husband, Catelyn wanted to object and ask that Lyanna keep their union in tact until her son and Rhaenys were of age.

But she had another hurdle to get over, with lord Royce, who now was on his way, to open marriage negotiations between Robb and his daughter Ysilla. 

Thanking the gods, Catelyn was thankful of her husband's words. He would let the children decide who they would marry. And so far Robb had already made his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcements Canceled Fics:  
> Exiled Dragons  
> God's and Mortals  
> Wrath of the Dragons? Still unsure about this one, might axe certain parts and revise  
> Sugar Baby  
> The Druid Prince and Elf Princess


	12. A Dream of Dragons and Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Jump.  
> I'm not really sure about this chapter, but decided to release it anyway with over 9k plus words to satisfy you all for awhile 😯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Westeros 299 AC  
> Theon 20  
> Rhaenys 18  
> Harry 18  
> Ysilla 17  
> Loras 17  
> Robb 16  
> Jon 16  
> Dany 15  
> Sansa 13  
> Arya 10  
> Bran. 9  
> Rickon 4  
> Cregan and Elaena 4

**Rhaenys**

She could not stop herself from smiling from ear to ear even if she tried.

Nothing could bother her this day..... _She made sure if it...._ Not even her uncle who was scowling at her from where he stood leaning against the castle's gray wall a straw, resting between his lips.

_He better not do anything stupid, or worse ruin this day for her. Or she'd never acknowledge him ever again... He would be existent like her uncle Doran who had the audacity to propose a marriage between her and his eldest son._

Closing her eyes, Rhaenys savored the memory of Quentyn's facial expression the day she told him she'd never be his, after he threatened that he always got what he wanted. A chuckle escaped her lips, when Arthur dragged him from out of Winterfell and told him his father had no authority over her. Oberyn wasn't thrilled either by what Quentyn said, nor was he happy that the boy wasn't being discreet when he started shouting outside the locked gates of Winterfell that he was Quentyn Martell and his father would have their heads and make her his.

That was the first time she'd ever seen her uncle Oberyn crossed, slapping his nephew degrading him, promising to kill him with his bare hands, if anyone found out the secret identity of who she was because he couldn't control himself.

Oberyn had left that night with her pathetic cousin; finally she thought maybe the next time she saw anyone from her mother's family would be on her terms.

Sadly that was never going to happen, Oberyn had practically moved inside one of rooms in the guest wing of Winterfell.

Leaving only for four moons at best, then returned and spent the remainder of the year in the North, complaining that she was now a woman grown who needed to marry for alliance.

She scolded him the last time he said those words to her, reminded him she was already a woman taken, no matter what Lyanna said about her marriage not being real, it was for her and Robb, and their happiness was all that mattered.

That and the little dragons standing next to her.

Cregan was rocking from side to side tired and needing to sleep, from Jon's continuous need to toughen their younger brother up in becoming a warrior, claiming they all had to pick up a weapon and learn the basics.

She wanted to slap Jon for saying such a thing, especially since they were five when the kingsguards started training them, not four.

While Elaena was busy picking her nose.

 _At least she's not eating what she's pulling out,_ Rhaenys shuddered on the amount of times she had to stop her little sister from eating what she removed from her nose.

Suddenly a muffled laugh was heard, as she cocked her head to see Dany laughing at something, Theon was whispering to her.

The man was smitten with her aunt, yet still sought out a certain whore in Wintertown.

The Kraken was just a friend, Dany would never allow Theon the time of day to court her, yet no matter how many times she pointed it out to Jon, he still didn't care or wanted Theon anywhere near Dany, if no one was watching them.

He even enlisted Arya and Bran, telling them it was a secret, and not to tell Dany.

Even most of her free time, was spent spying on Dany, when Jon couldn't.

Jon was in love, even if he refused to admit it, and dragons where known to be extremely jealous and not share, especially the male dragons who came before them.

Her eyes then wondered over towards Darkstar, who had a slight grin on his stupid face realizing he'd caught her staring at him.

She wanted to slap his stupid grin off his face.

The man was insufferable, at one point, she was sure it was her uncle, who asked him to become a distraction to win her over, _steal her from the Stark heir._

It seemed it didn't matter to any of her uncle's that Robb was who she wanted to be with, for them the North brought nothing to the table. It didn't matter that she cared nothing for the iron throne.

Oberyn had even went as far to say, if she chose a man like Darkstar, house Martell would stand by their union. Her uncle even joked that their children would be the envy of the Seven Kingdoms, with her beauty and his looks.

She could never say that Darkstar was an ugly man, that would just be a lie.

Especially since the man was quite handsome, his soft violet eyes could seduce any woman easily, where she'd most likely remove her small clothes in an instant to allow his cock inside her warm cunt....and if the chatter around the castle walls were to be believed, the man was a great lover in bed, who knew how to use his cock to hit the all right places.

Rhaenys flushed red, imagining Darkstar doing those such things, especially to the red head Ros, who was a whore at the brothel in Wintertown, who caused an uproar outside the gates of Winterfell.

It was a huge scandal where Theon and Darkstar, almost came to blows about that said whore.

Theon was furious that the man had stolen her from him, while Darkstar pointed out that whores can't be stolen, only fucked for their service and paid.

Rhaenys pondered then at that thought....

_Could whores actually be stolen?_

Smiling to herself, recalling how silly both men were that day.

"They're coming father!"

Turning her head fast, Rhaenys could hear the excitement in Arya's voice as she ran forcing herself between Bran and Sansa..

She knew they all were excited, by the old gods even she was happy, as she started straightening her gray dress. She wanted to look like a proper lady today.

"Stop doing that, you look lovely Rhae." Taking a deep breath in calming her rattled nerves. Rhaenys gripped Lyanna's hand for strength, she needed it or she'd surely fall over, from either excitement....

Or at least exhaustion from not sleeping the night before, complaining about her hair not looking right, or if her dress was appropriate for that day.

By the time it was the hour of the wolf, Dany had all but given up helping her, dragging herself to bed, too tired, from sparring with Jon, after he told her it wasn't safe for her to roam outside the grounds with so many lords at the castle, along with their sons and daughters seeking a betrothal with either the Stark heir or any other Stark.

Yet, no matter how much lord Stark said his children would decide for themselves who they married, it mattered not to his lords.

Especially to lord Bolton who arrived with his heir Domeric, and his scum of a bastard Ramsay Snow just yesterday.

She didn't mind Domeric, he was always kind to her and her family. Jon especially enjoyed sparring with him, while Sansa watched. 

Something she knew bothered Dany, especially when the Stark girl would smile at Jon, or congratulate him on a job well done.

Making Dany storm off, and not talk to Jon for a day or two.

She let out a small withered sigh, her aunt and brother were two fools in love, with neither confessing their true feelings for each other, only getting jealous when the other saw the other near someone else.

_Would Robb and her be the same?_

Removing those thoughts from her head, knowing Robb and her had something special, she was sure he remained faithful to her, as she did for him.

Suddenly she could hear the horse hoofs making their way towards the court yard.

_He's here, he's finally back home._

_Breathe Rhae, inhale in exhale out, whatever you do, don't forget to breathe, you've waited four long years for this day to come..._

"I can't breathe." Rhaenys said, causing Lyanna's eyes to fill with worry and concern, wondering if she was the same way with Rhaegar, though she was two years younger than Rhae back then.

_Of course she was...._

But she would never admit that to anyone. "Breathe sweetling, keep your head up and smile, your other half has returned to you, just look up." Lyanna told her squeezing her hand tightly.

"Rhaenys finally looked up, searching for her love in the stream of guards, there were so many guards and different banners.

She'd heard Robb would be coming with guests, but never did she expect so many mounted knights, their mail armor shinning in the mid morning sun.

Even some of the harsh northerners looked mystified at all the knights escorting the Stark heir and his guests.

She was sure many were probably already wondering if the young man had lost his northern roots, especially since both Robb and Loras were both knighted a year ago.

Looking around, Rhae took in all the banners she could name.

There were men of house Manderly there also, making her wonder why in seven hells they were here at Winterfell, unless Manderly's granddaughters accompanied Robb to Winterfell to represent their house.

Then she saw the sigils of house Arryn, Royce of Runestone, the broken wheel of house Waynwood, and the rose of house Tyrell?

_Seven hells not this again._

Rhaenys shook her head, not wanting to believe Willas had traveled North again so soon. Sure she enjoyed his company, but it could never be anything else, no matter how longingly he looked at her. It just could never be.

And worse her uncle seemed to enjoy it, telling her the heir of Highgarden, offered thousands of mounted knights, gold and food, something an army needed if she decided to take the iron throne with Dorne's spears.

_The only thing she'd want to take, were the Lannister's and Baratheon's heads, hanging them high above the Red Keep._

"There he is mother." Looking towards the direction Sansa pointed, Rhaenys had to look through the Stark banners until she saw him, _really see him._

He was lovely, she realized the closer he rode towards his family, his auburn curls pulled back, his blue eyes searching behind his family, until their eyes met, a wolfish grin on his tight lips, when he saw her.

She could faint right in the place she stood from her heart swelling with joy.

Wiping a tear away, not wanting anyone to see or know, what she was feeling inside, knowing her wolf was finally home, and only had eyes for her and no one else, and this time it was no dream, but reality....

Watching as he greeted his family, while every now and then sneaking a loving gaze and smile towards her, only saddened Rhaenys, knowing it wasn't proper for him to greet her out in the open like this, though Loras did come over and hugged and greeted her along with the rest of her family, yet he was quick to go back over towards the other two who came with Robb, waiting for him to introduce them, which he did next.

The young man with dark blonde hair and blue eyes, kept staring at Sansa every now and then, while Robb introduced the female who traveled with them.

From where she stood, she could hear him say her name...

" _This is lady Ysilla of house Royce."_

_So she's Ysilla...._ Rhaenys knew the name, recalling a few years back when the lord of Runestone visited Winterfell, seeking a betrothal between his daughter and Robb.

_Thank the gods both lord and lady Stark declined his offer,_ telling the _older_ man they would allow their children to choose who they would marry. 

Looking at her, Rhaenys wouldn't consider the young lady ugly, but she was plain, like the silly mahogany frock she wore. _There was nothing special about this Ysilla girl._

Yet Rhaenys did not like the way she had her hand curled into Robb's arms, looking at him like a love sick puppy.

_Robb was her's, he didn't belong to this Ysilla girl._

Rhaenys was seeing red then, as the girl leaned into Robb, laughing at what she didn't hear.

And what made matters worse was her uncle smirking looking at the display of affection the young lady was exhibiting.

Suddenly his words of warning were echoing through her thoughts.

_"Never swear for a lover, especially one so far away in the capital being surrounded by blushing maidens, absence doesn't always make the heart grow fonder."_

_Was Robb in Kings Landing cozying up with her?_

She needed to leave, whether or not it was considered improper to leave before a lord left, or dismissed you.

_Leave, flee you fool._

She screamed at herself, yet her feet wouldn't move an inch.

"Hello Rhae."

"What is it?" She snapped, before looking up to see Robb standing in front of her, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"It's nice to know, you're still just as feisty even after four years." He blushed, before stepping closer pulling her into a hug, it wasn't proper, but he didn't care, he missed her. "I missed you." He whispered pulling away as she said the same, wondering if he heard her, since he was now hugging Lyanna next.

She knew he most likely had to greet everyone else in her row, or people would gossip about the heir of Winterfell hugging Sansa's handmaiden.

Looking over she could see the scowl on Ysilla watching Robb interact with everyone in her row.

A smirk curled on Rhaenys lips.. _He's mine, not yours...._ _go find your own lord to fawn over.._

She practically hummed it to herself, until seeing Jeyne Poole jump into Robb's arms planting a kiss on his cheek.

Causing Rhaenys to blink twice gawking at the Stewart's daughter and Sansa's best friend, seeing the blush creeping on Jeyne's cheeks, and it had nothing to do with the cold air that was blowing.

_Great someone else,_ I' _ll need to watch._

***~***

Waiting under the Weirwood tree for Robb to finally come and see her, after he handed a note to Loras to hand to her.

The Tyrell giggling that it seemed he was helping his brother's nemesis to get the girl he wanted. She slapped his chest for being cheeky.

Laughing at that memory, still didn't help her Rhaenys from being nervous.

She'd already unbraided her hair and braided it again, just to let her long hair loose in the end.

Darkstar was a distance away sweeping the Godswood after she told him to go kick rocks, when he felt the need to get too familiar a few minutes earlier, wanting to stay close by her side, even after she told him he didn't need to be near her, just close enough to guard her. 

Hearing the leaves crunch under heavy footsteps Rhaenys was thrilled to see Robb coming towards her, a red rose held in his hand, he probably picked himself from the glass garden. She could just hear lady Stark's voice now, wanting to know who plucked one of her roses.

Standing up, fixing the hem of her dress for the fifth time that day, finally taking notice of how bulky Robb was, he was practically five inches taller than her.

Gone was the innocent charm of a boy, _before her was_ a _man grown._

_"Lord Stark."_ She teased, toying with her hair like a blushing maiden, getting a rise out of him.

"I will have none of that lord Stark horse shit Rhae." Robb said as he handed her the rose.

"For my beautiful wife."

Taking the offered rose, Rhaenys inhaled its scent, as Robb came closer, placing his hands around her waist pulling her into him.

"I've missed you." He whispered against her ear taking in her scent that smelled of warm vanilla.

Needing to show her just how much he did miss her as he stared into her dark eyes drawing himself closer to her welcoming lips.

No longer waiting to have his taste, crashing his lips on hers in an instant before any if them second guessed the other, becoming emboldened by her soft lips welcoming him.

Robb thanked the gods she didn't resist him, instead opening her mouth, slipping her tongue into his mouth, causing him to pull her in closer, his grip tighter. Tasting all the love she was giving him with their kiss. Which felt better than any dream he'd ever have of the two of them.

Rhaenys pulled away suddenly needing to catch her breath, her eyes still remained closed, savoring his taste, bitting her lips.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"The same place you learned to kiss me back like you just did wife." Robb teased rocking her body against his, needing to feel her close, to know this was real.

Rhaenys scuffed at the word wife, a petty laugh escaping her lips. 

"What's so funny?" He asked his grip still on her.

"That I am no longer your wife according to Lyanna after she found out." Rhaenys said, searching Robb's eyes, waiting for his reply. Though he seemed his thoughts were elsewhere.

Shaking away any negative thought as she continued speaking to him. "It doesn't matter, what she says, I'm still yours unless there's someone else?" Rhaenys asked, worrying, until he squeezed her sides, letting her know he was still there, just thinking before finally turning his head back to her, a sly smile on the corner of his lips.

"There's no one else, though there were many who tried to get my attention." Robb jested, causing Rhaenys to slap against his shoulder.

"You're an insufferable idiot Robb Stark."

"Only a fool in love." He blushed.

Looking into his blue eyes she could see he played no games, he was serious.

"Robb!" 

"Fuck!" Rhaenys cursed under her breath pulling away from Robb, not knowing if Arya had seen them kissing, while wondering why Darkstar didn't warn them.

_Damn that cunt, he's probably behind a tree enjoying this...._

Looking at the girl, Rhaenys frowned at how dirty she was already, when she'd just had a bath not even four hours ago, and now she was dirty carrying one of the six direwolves Jon found, when Bran said he heard something off in the bushes of the Wolfswood on their way back from beheading a man of the Nights Watch.

Behind Arya, Rhaenys could see Sansa stalking behind, her direwolf lady and Arya's direwolf Nymeria were busy snapping at each other...

It seemed even the direwolves acted like their owners.

Looking back on Sansa, she could see the girl's eyes filled with mirth, and secrecy.

If Arya had not seen them kissing, she was sure Sansa did.

"We're fucked." Rhaenys whispered.

"They probably saw nothing, Rhae you worry too much...."

Rhaenys wanted to laugh at him, slap him even, ask if he didn't see the way Sansa was smiling like she knew what they were just doing.

"Here's your direwolf Robb, isn't he beautiful? Touch him, he's soft too and we'll behaved."

Rhae scoffed, there was nothing well behaved about any of these direwolves, even if Sansa believed hers was the sweetest from the litter.

Robb took the wolf from his sister, as the beast began licking his cheek and lips, causing him to chuckle. "What's his name?" 

Arya punched her brother in the right knee for his stupidity. "Don't be an idiot Robb, we were waiting for you to arrive and name him."

Robb spun the wolf in his hand, looking in the beasts eyes, running his hand through its gray furs. "I'm going to name him Greywind... You like that name don't you boy?" 

"No he doesn't.....That's a stupid name." 

"Arya!" Sansa hissed, "it's his wolf, to name not yours."

"At least it's a better name than what you gave your direwolf. Lady is a stupid name." Arya said, before taking hold of Rhaenys hand.

"Rhae can you help me? I tore a hole in my dress."

"You also got it dirty." Sansa waved her hand looking at how filthy her sister was, the dress would need to be cleaned and mended before the feast that night.

Rhaenys could hear Sansa clearing her throat, letting her know she needed private time with her brother.

"Lets go mend and clean your dress before dinner Arya." Rhaenys said, dragging the girl along, taking one last look at Robb, knowing she'll probably not get to see him alone for the next few days, between his parents and the northern lords shoving their daughters in his direction.

Sansa watched Rhae walked off with Arya, knowing there was no way she'll get that dirt off Arya's dress for the feast, before turning to face her brother once more.

"Robb can I talk to you?"

Robb watched as both Arya and Rhae left before diverting his attention back to Sansa.

Motioning with his hand for her to sit with him on one of the branch.

Taking the offered seat, trying to conceal her excitement in wanting to know everything about his life in the capital.

The letters he sent were always the same, that he was ok, and asked how they were?

He didn't even go into detail about being knighted by Yailla's brother ser Andar Royce after squiring for him.

"How was the capital? How is Joffrey?" Sansa held her brother's hand, waiting for a reply, yet all he did was shake his head, looking off in the distance searching for the right words to say to her.

Only to let him go, when Robb became tensed.

"Is something wrong Robb?"

Robb bit back a hiss, he thought his sister would've forgotten about Joffrey by now, or at least his sadistic behaviour would've been gossiped about in Winterfell, letting his sister know that golden haired prince was nothing but a spoiled suck cunt.

He still didn't know what some of Tyrell's were even thinking wanting to align themselves with the Lannisters.

Loras was even mad about it all, leaving the capital with him for Winterfell, while Willas left to return back to rule over Highgarden after his father took over being named the new master of coins, when lord Arryn ended up removing Baelish, not liking how familiar the man was with his wife.

"Sansa." Robb began, only to stop himself, there was no easy way to say what he had to say, but still knew he needed to let her know.

Pulling her into a side hug, knowing she might need a shoulder to cry on, as he placed Greywind on the ground to go play with Sansa's direwolf, who was sniffing and digging at something under the Heartstree.

He'd worry about it later, especially if the damn direwolves found those dragon eggs.

"You're scaring me Robb, is it the prince? Is he ok? Please tell me he is."

"Sansa, Joffrey is fine, there's just something else." Pausing to rub her soft hands in his, praying his plan in introducing her to Harry would make her forget about Joffrey. His friend was a much better person than the sadistic prince, who was already tormenting both his younger sister and brother. 

"Joffrey and Margaery are betrothed, they are to be married in a few years."

She only whimpered, before removing herself from him, taking off towards the castle, before he could even say anything else, her wolf trailing behind.

 _"Good job Robb."_ He hissed to himself.

* * *

**Jace**

He could hear the howl from what sounded like a wolf, the more he walked through a forrest that seemed familiar to him, yet he could not recall where he was, as he desperately tried finding a way out while the howling continued.

He could tell the wolf was stalking him, each time he looked to the side of him, he saw a ball of white fur, moving through the trees, only stopping when he stopped, or took a different path..... He wondered if the wolf instead wanted him to follow him.

He was sure it was madness what he was doing now, walking towards the white ball of fur, still hidden behind a tall tree, it's large leaves and thick branches blocking his view of the wolf.

Deciding not to go any further, Jace kneeled, beckoning the wolf towards him, hearing a small whine escape the beast, before it moved towards him.

"That's it boy, come out where I can get a better look at you."

Within a few seconds the wolf was next to him, it's red eyes staring at him, sniffing him, before licking his face, causing Jace to laugh, until another voice was heard behind him.

Turning Jace, was once again met by the woman, whose face he could never see, a little girl was in her arms, smiling at him, her dark grey eyes filled with love and adoration for him, standing next to her, a boy with silver blond hair pointing towards the sky.

"Dragons.." The boy squealed, pulling on his mother's skirt, the girl in her arms repeating the same thing the boy said. 

Looking towards the blue skies, Jace counted several dragons flying above them.

 _"By R'hollor."_ Jace shouted, as the woman drew closer to him, putting her hands around his neck, pulling him into her, as he leaned into her touch, the children no longer with her but playing with the wolf with red eyes.

Her lips met his then, kissing him with need and urgency, until she pulled away from him, making him want more of her.

Her soft hands wiped away the tears that were leaking from his dark eyes, her voice a sweet whisper as she spoke to him.

_"The_ _dragons know who you are my love, it's time you remembered who you are."_

_"Jace! You need to wake up from your sleep."_

Opening, his eyes, Jace could only grunt at the person who'd disturbed his dream.

Ever since leaving Winterfell and the North behind, his shadow lover also returned to his dreams.

"What is it?" Jace asked bitterly at the acolyte in his chamber. He was growing annoyed with how they never knocked and only entered.

"High priest Benerro said to be ready to leave soon and to wear these." The Pentoshi man commanded placing the clothes down, before leaving saying nothing else.

Running his hands angrily through his hair, Jace wanted to throw the clothes in the fire and watch them burn. 

He'd been trying to get an audience with Benerro before the high priest left eleven moons ago, and now he was finally back, making demands that he get dressed to leave with him.

Reaching for the goblet of sour wine and throwing it across the wall, the red liquid smearing it as it ran down its edges.

He was furious at how many times he'd asked Benerro to allow him to return to Winterfell for a short visit and possibly bring Serena and her children to Volantis.

He missed and longed for the woman who reminded him of home.

Only to find out the high priest had left for the North to deliver more men to the wall, while he remained here, and now he was back needing him to get dress and be ready to leave.

Was he some lap dog? Only meant to stay and obey?

Jace decided then, he would leave with or without Benero's blessing.

* * *

**Daenerys**

Laying in Rhaenys lap, as her niece brushed her hair with her fingers, Dany watched the evening sky, waiting for the stars to appear.

It had been four years now since Melisandre told her to look to the skies and wait for the bleeding star to appear, and only then would the time be right to leave Winterfell and the North behind, for Volantis, Dany was sure that's where they would find Rhaegar, at the Temple of Light, even if Melisandre claimed Rhaegar was probably with the high priest on his travels.

For that reason and only that reason Lyanna decided they would wait for the star to appear. She even made sure each of them, had a bag packed ready to leave, even Robb said he'd leave also to lady Stark's disappointment.

Then there were other matters that needed addressing when they arrived on Volantis, Thoros pointing out that not every follower of R'hollor were kind hearted as he was, many were former slaves and wary of unwanted guests. The man even claimed their lord might need both he and Melisandre to remain in the North, while their family along with the kingsguards take the journey on their own.

"What do we have here?"

Dany sighed, blowing an exasperated breath out.

"What does it look like?" Rhaenys answered, her fingers still running through Dany's hair as she watched the man's eyes dart around looking if anyone else was there with them, before he came closer towards them.

Dany didn't need to look from the evening sky to know who entered inside the Godswood disturbing them, they knew he would come, they expected it and waited.

"What is it Ramsay? None of the whores in Wintertown took a liking to your cock?" Rhaenys asked, causing Dany to sit up from her lap, least she fell over in the dirt laughing.

The man was a nuance, at times it was hard to believe Domeric was even related to Ramsay or Roose Bolton, then again Domeric did spend a lot of time with his aunt Barbrey Dustin, and in the Vale becoming a knight.

Dany sighed to herself once more, as the man took more steps towards them, causing both her and Rhaenys to stand.

_There was no backing out now._

"You know for lowborn's you two are quite entertaining to watch and admire from afar or up close, especially you Rhae...."

Ramsay said, studying her.. "Just by the way you have Robb Stark wrapped around your pretty fingers, you've made all the ladies of the North worry, that he's going to choose you for his wife."

His pale mad eyes darted from Rhaenys to her, licking his lips, rubbing his dirt colored hand over his mouth before turning back to her niece.

"Yet there are the bold ones who don't mind saying its his cock that's wrapped around your pretty pouty lips, why he follows you around like a well trained pet."

Rhaenys could only laugh, the man was truly pathetic.

"Are you jealous Ramsay? does the kennel master's daughter back at the Dreadfort no longer satisfy your needs?"

Rhaenys mocked a laugh, her hand playing with the straps of her dress teasing him. 

"Does she no longer allow you to still fuck her while you pretend it's my cunt you're buried to the hilt inside? " Rhaenys asked seductively stepping closer towards him.

"Do you often beat off alone in the dark thinking about Robb Stark's cock in my wet mouth? Or buried inside my cunt?"

Dany could see his pale eyes darken with wanton lust, yet her niece didn't seem to mind playing Ramsay's games, they needed him not thinking straight or alert.

"You're good." Ramsay barked before grabbing Rhaenys, his knife, pointing against her dress, licking his cracked lips, before running his tongue like a dog against the side of her face.

"I knew you wanted a real good fuck from a man.... So why don't we play a new game, I fuck you bot-"

Rhaenys watched, as he stumbled backwards from the shock evident in his mad eyes, as he gasped for air and his neck, dropping his dagger, which she gladly kicked to the side, before he fell to his knees, his left hand desperately trying to control the bleeding where Dany stabbed him, as Rhaenys wiped the side of her face where he licked her, knowing she'd need to wash it a hundred times to get his stench off.

"Did no one ever teach you never to leave your blind spot open?" Rhaenys sneered, as the blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Quick Rhae, we need to get his body behind the tree and drain his blood closer to the roots."

Dany grabbed Ramsay's left arm, they needed to get his body behind the Weirwood tree, before most of his blood drained out, or someone saw what they were doing.

"Are you sure it will work with human blood Dany? Last time we used rabbit blood and before that we killed a pig and that didn't work."

She wanted to believe her aunt, but even she was starting to think they would never figure how to hatch the seven eggs....

"Are you even sure about that dream?" Rhaenys asked, as Ramsay's blood poured out his body, coating both the roots of the Weirwood and the dragon eggs they planned to hatch later that night once everyone was asleep.

"I don't know how to explain it Rhae, but the dream felt as real as both of us standing here right at this second."

Closing her eyes, Dany thought back to the dream she had a few nights ago. She was cutting down another straw dummy imagining the face of Sansa Stark, along with her smug smile and fake laugh.

When a Crow with three eyes appeared on top of the dummy, cawing at her, flapping its wings to get her attention.

Recalling how she readied her sword to swing at the strange bird, until it started speaking to her. 

_"Wake the dragons." Flapping its wings...."Wake the dragons"_

_"Dragons"_

_"Dragons"_

_"Wake the dragons."_

No longer thinking straight, Dany followed the crow, as it led her from the training yard towards the Weirwood tree where a man stood dressed in all black, his face concealed, yet his hands were old, wrinkled and brittle, as he ran it against the tree.

His voice erie as he spoke. _"Its time to wake the dragons from stone with fire and blood bride of fire."_

Dany watched with amazement as the leaves of the Weirwood glowed redder than she'd ever seen them as the tree shook violently from the heavy wind, forcing Dany to shield her eyes until it stopped.

Noticing the man was gone, yet the tree seemed smaller to her the more she adjusted her eyes, until a woman stepped out if the shadow, as Dany swallowed a scream, noticing a man tied to the Weirwood tree his mouth gagged, as the woman sliced his neck, his blood and life leaving his body, draining into the roots of the Weirwood.

Then she heard it, a thundering roar, then another and another. As Dany glanced into the evening sky, seeing a red comet moving towards the east.

_"Wake the dragons."_ The crow spoke to her from a top one of the trees white barks.

Opening her eyes back open as she turned to her niece. "Even if it doesn't work, at least we rid the North of this sadistic fucker. I'm sure no one will miss him." Dany said, before turning back to the dead man's body. "We should go get everything ready for tonight.

* * *

**Jon**

"Jon why are your sisters heading off inside the Godswood alone at this time?" Loras asked looking at the two young women from atop the stable roof, where Jon, Harry Robb and Theon were sitting drinking ale, hiding from the women throwing themselves at them earlier at dinner.

Loras shuddered thinking back to Wynafryd Manderly's obsession with him, even after he explained she wasn't his type.

Jon cocked his head a bitter taste on his lips wondering what the two were doing outside their room in the middle of the night.

"I don't know, but I'm going to go find out." Jon answered getting up, as Robb rose also.

"I'll come with you to make sure, they're fine." Robb said giving his cousin a look of concern, recalling the blood he saw on both Rhae and Dany earlier, when they rushed passed him to get inside the First Keep.

Even when he reached for Rhae to ask if they were hurt? Worried some lord may have tried to harm them..... Rhaenys swatted away his hand, claiming they were fine and that he should go entertain Ysilla or one of the many northern girls there for him.

Cutting him deep, at her not caring they he was worried for their safety.

"Are you two going to go fuck your girlfriends inside the Godswood also?" Theon scoffed.

Harry began laughing, he'd noticed it too, especially when he tried to garner Dany's attention, only for Jon to pop out of nowhere.

Loras could only flush red, trying to conceal a laugh.

Jon broods, not enjoying being the target of laughter.

"Dany is not my girlfriend." Jon argues kicking Theon, as both Loras and Robb held him back, while Harry held Theon.

"Oh please Jon, we all know you're fucking your sister, or at least want to fuck her."

Theon sneered at him, the cunt had ruined his chances at courting Dany over the years, never the way a brother would, but the way a man in love would.

"I thought you two were fucking until Robb said you were her brother, but now I'm starting to think you do have something for your sister Jon." Harry laughed, taking another swig of his ale.

"I'm not fucking her." Jon barked, pulling himself out of Robb and Loras grasp.

"But you want to don't you?" Theon smiled when Jon went silent.

"Fuck you Greyjoy..." Jon answered, yet all eyes still remained on him.

"The Targaryen's fucked brother and sister and married each other, who cares if Jon fancies his sister? We can't help those who we love." Loras said, as Robb began chocking on his ale.

"I'm going to bed, all this talk of fucking as stirred my cock." Harry announced, emptying his ale, before throwing the mug to the side.

Jon waited awhile, making sure Harry was at least gone and had not returned, while Theon and Loras kept teasing about him wanting to put his pecker inside his sister, even Robb had joined in on it laughing, his cousin was probably too far gone in his cup to think too straight.

"I'm going to go make sure Dany and Rhae are ok, you three can continue discussing my none existent sex like with Dany amongst yourselves."

"Wait for me Jon." Robb shouted, yet he did not come alone, both Loras and Theon were coming along with him. Causing Jon to hiss, knowing he couldn't tell them to stay, least it would come off as if he and Dany were actually fucking.

They were almost at the Weirwood tree, when Jon turned to them in the moonlight, telling them to wait there, yet Loras paid him no mind, running towards the tree since he already knew the way, both Robb and Theon followed close behind him, as Jon cursed under his breath, praying both Dany and Rhae weren't doing anything stupid.

He wasn't but four feet away, when he could hear both Rhaenys and Dany bursting in laughter from behind the Weirwood. 

Loras voice was a whisper. "Jon what in seven hells are your sisters doing? Are they fucking behind that Weirwood tree? We saw them throwing clothes." Loras pointed in the direction the clothes went, as Jon shook his head not knowing what to think.

"Stay here and don't move, I need to make sure my sisters are decent." 

"You mean to fuck them." Theon snickered as Robb elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to groan under his breath, flashing Robb a heated glare, just as Loras told him to stop talking and to shut his big mouth up.

***~***

Dany looked at Rhae, seeing if she heard the crunching of the leaves, they'd just strip Ramsay naked, laughing at his cock, before they'd burn his body

"Who's there?" Rhae called out, grabbing her sword walking towards the intruder, Dany had her dagger out, walking along the opposite side of the tree.

"It's me Rhae, what in seven hells are you and Dany doing out here and not inside?" Jon snarled, recalling the conversation he had with the two just yesterday about not venturing alone in the dark with so many lords and their sons visiting, especially with how Ramsay had been watching Rhae since he got there.

Rhaenys lifted her sword at her younger brother playfully toying with him, hating the way he sometimes treated them like silly maidens who couldn't defend themselves.

"Look Dany my silly brother has come to save us, needing us to go to bed like good little princesses." She snorted as Dany came over from the other side of the tree, toying with her dagger, causing Jon to lose his sense of thought, his voice lost to him, to warn her others were close by watching them.

She was a vision, the moon shinning through her moonlit hair, causing a low grunt to escape Jon's throat.

It had been years since he last saw her without her hair dark or her beautiful eyes that shinned like amethyst.

Before he could regain his senses and tell her to hide herself, another voice was heard alerting both girls others were close by.

Rhae flashing her brother a disappointing glance before standing in front of Dany, shielding her from the intruders.

"Dany is that you?" Loras asked, while Theon helped Robb to his feet when he fell from being too tipsy.

"What were you thinking Jon?" Rhaenys hissed, removing herself once Dany transformed back, from here she could smell the ale on her brother.

They could just tell both Loras and Theon that they were seeing things and were probably drunk, yet when Loras came closer, she could tell he hadn't been drinking, no smell of ale or wine was on his breath.

"What's going on here and the truth no more lies." He said looking at all three of his friends.

* * *

**Loras**

He could only lean against the Weirwood tree that seemed to mock him the longer he stared at it, while trying to clear his jumbled thoughts of all he had just learned from the Taegyn's who were actually Targaryens, hidden safely away in the North from the Baratheons and Lannisters, who wanted them dead.

Yet all he could think of was his friends not trusting him with their secret.

Not that he could blame them, they didn't start off on pleasant terms due to them never letting anyone in their inner circle.

Not even Theon, knew of their secret, and he lived with them for years.

Looking towards where Theon sat on a rock next to Robb who seemed to have sobered up after Rhaenys cursed him for getting drunk, asking if he didn't realize how easy it would be for a lord to notice and send a daughter his way.

Loras wondered what was going on in both Theon and Robb's head, as they watched the three Targaryen's argue amongst themselves, while the naked corpse of Ramsay Snow laid against the tree.

Everything about this night was strange, one minute he was beginning to think Jon was having secret relations with his twin.

Only to find out she wasn't his twin but his aunt, princess Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of the mad king, and former queen Rhaella.

Then you had Rhae who was actually princess Rhaenys Targaryen. A girl so many thought dead.

Loras thought back to the last time he was home, his grandmother calling Willas an oaf like his father, for even entertaining the idea to marry someone of low birth, whose own mother was a bastard.

He should've known something was odd about Oberyn's need to stay in the North, especially when the man complained about it the moment they arrived at White Harbor, only for things to change once they arrived at Winterfell unannounced.

His eyes fell on Jon Targaryen next, the easy going young man who defended his sister so many years ago against his snares.

What a fool he truly was back then, disrespecting the true heir to the Seven Kingdoms.

Yet Jon was the first to welcome him after their first spar in the training yard.

"It is time." Came another voice, along with multiple footsteps, Loras gulped looking at the red witch who walked out of the shadows, just standing there with a smoked colored dagger in hand, a wicked grin on her lips.

The woman had always frightened him, ever since Margaery convinced him they needed to go meet with the red witch, because a servant claimed the fires spoke to her, allowing her a glimpse into the future.

_"You will never be a member of the usurper's or the bastards kingsguard, nor will your sister ever be queen."_

Yet now it seemed everything she spoke was truthful, especially now seeing Oberyn with his arms crossed, looking as if he was going to rip his head off.

While Darkstar, only laughed, finding it all amusing.

Yet they weren't alone, both lord Stark, his wife, the woman he'd known as Serena stood there with her children standing next to her looking as if they were all dragged out of bed.

"Are you planning to kill us?" Theon rose, looking frantically at lord Stark, his eyes pleading, Loras was surprised he wasn't on his knees yet.

He was sure if they wanted them dead they would've been already.

But if he were to die tonight, he would die with dignity, and not a whimpering mess like Theon.

"Would you like to die tonight lord Greyjoy?" The red witch asked, her necklace glowing redder by the minute.

Theon closed his eyes begging not to be killed, causing the witch to laugh.

"Worry not lord Greyjoy, the lord of light as a purpose for you to fulfil." Melisandre mused, as she moved to the other young man.

Loras stood straight; if he was going to be killed, he would die with honor, yet all the red witch did was circle him, as her necklace glowed, her red eyes studying him.

"It is time for him to serve." The red witch said moving away from Loras, a smile on her lips, as Darkstar stood next to him, while three other men walked out of the shadows.

Two standing to the side, the older man standing in front, looking at him with pride in his eyes a smoke colored sword in his hand.

_Darksister!_

"Get on your knees ser Loras, knight of the flowers." The older man said. Yet Loras shook his head.

"If you're going to kill me, I rather you do it with me standing, I am a knight of the Seven Kingdoms after all."

Hightower could only laugh at the young man.

"Do you think I would kill my own kin? after I helped trained you and corrected your stance over the years?"

Loras looked at the man, recalling if any members of his family were kingsguards, the last one everyone believed to have died years ago, _unless._

_No, it can't be._

He turned to Jon who only nodded, realizing that Loras had caught on to who these three men actually were.

Loras fell to his knees suddenly, realizing his dream of being a kingsguard was coming true, the red witch words echoing through his ears, as Lord Commander Hightower began speaking, house Targaryen's ancestral sword many thought lost crossing against his shoulders.

_"In the name of the warrior, I charge you to be brave, in the name of the father, I charge you to be just, in the name of the mother, I charge you to defend your king and the Royal family with your life forsaking your old family for your king. Arise ser Loras a kingsguard of house Targaryen."_

* * *

**Melisandre**

The man's body was laid on top of the funeral Pyre ready to be burnt, as she carefully placed the eggs around the man's body after lady Stark thought it disrespectful to burn the man naked.

Her eyes looked to the sky, as she turned to everyone present to see the lords work.

"It is said, after the long summer darkness will fall once again on this world, and it is for the lords chosen to bring light from the darkness, _for the night is dark and_ full _of terrors."_

She took the torch from Thoros who managed to get their in time for the ceremony.

"Step forth princess Daenerys of house Targaryen."

Dany did what she was told, as Melisandre whispered in her ear pointing towards the nights sky. "Do you see the star princess?"

Dany muffled a cry looking at the brightest star shinning above them, knowing her dream was no ordinary dream, as she threw the torch Melisandre gave her on top of Ramsay's body, watching it burn with the eggs.

As a loud cracking sound was heard followed by another then another, as it continued, her eyes looked to the nights sky.

A scream leaving her lips. "The red comet, it's in the sky." She pointed for all to see, yet looked away suddenly from the bleeding star, it was as if the flames were calling her to come and dance with them, as it rose higher and higher, roaring her name to come and be one with the flames.

Melisandre took her hand, leading her to the dancing flames. "Bride of fire, it is time to be reborn, no longer will you be the child of three, but the mother of dragons."

It was like her body was not her own as it led her towards the flames.

She could hear Jon's voice calling her back, but something seemed to be blocking his path, looking to her side, she noticed Melisandre wasn't even next to her, while everyone else screamed out her name.

Yet the whispers from the flames only seemed to get louder, as the flames welcomed and danced against her naked skin.

_"Mother of dragons, bride of fire."_

* * *

**Interlude**

Fixing his clothes, Viserys could only shake his head feeling wary of the upcoming celebration and announcement of his marriage to Talisa Maegyr. 

As both Ashara and Barristan watched him with pride.

They weren't family, but they were the closet he still had to any semblance of a family, especially Ashara, who had been there with him from the start.

"I wonder if I am doing the right thing marrying Talisa?" Viserys asked, trying to shake away his worried thoughts of the Baratheon's or Lannister's sending assassins after him, and now his future wife and her family, knowing he did not mean to fall in love after being a welcomed guest of the triarchs of Volantis.

_Yet here he was, a man grown and in love._

"You need to stop worrying, and concerning yourself about the butcher and the usurper for now and just be happy about your upcoming marriage to your future wife." Ashara said, standing next to the man, she took care of, keeping him safe.

Viserys inhaled deeply offering Ashara a welcomed smile. "Let us go and celebrate, after my marriage, we will concern ourselves with those murders."

***~***

You know the red priests are singing songs about the red comet above us?" Talisa pointed to the comet that had been in the sky for days. "They have prophesied the return of the dragons, and all will soon know of their return from slumber."

Viserys smiled against her ear, he loved her but at times worried about her faith and trust when it came to the followers of R'hollor.

"You know I'm a dragon, are you saying the fanatics prophesied my coming? when I've been living here for a year already?" Viserys teased, causing Talisa to slap him against the arm.

"You shouldn't talk like that about them, you're starting to sound like my father, and you know how much he and the other nobles hate them."

"And yet you wondered why your father and I get along so well." Viserys chuckled as his lilac eyes watched in the distance, as both Ashara and Barristan danced together, while he played in his future wife's hair, her body molded perfectly to his, her red dress leaving little to the imagination, stirring his cock.

"I didn't think, he'd ever leave us." Talisa giggled taking a sip of watered wine.

"You better get used to it, you're about to be a royal member of house Targaryen, he's never going to leave either of our sides or our child's side ever again." Viserys hand brushed against her small swell where their child now grew, placing a kiss on her nose. "I love you."

"Excuse me if I'm disturbing, but I have brought you a gift prince Viserys." 

Viserys shook his head not wanting to believe he'd just gotten rid of Barristan from his side, only to be annoyed by a man he wanted to keep Talisa far away from.

Looking up, Viserys was met, by high priest Bennero, while the man who accompanied him that night looked as if it wanted be anywhere but there.

Talisa rose then, causing Viserys to groan in annoyance, he didn't know why Talisa insisted on being close with these fanatics, especially when no one on this side of the wall liked their kind. Only tolerating them to avoid a slave uproar.

"High priest, I'm so glad you came..." Clearing her throat. "I mean we're so glad you came." She corrected herself turning to Viserys. "Aren't we my love?"

Viserys scoffed at her words, only to wave the man off, not caring to address the fanatic.

Barristan was next to them a few seconds later, his hand near the pommel of his sword, wary of the two new comers, he'd notice walking over to his prince, ruining what special moment he had with Ashara after finally gaining enough will power to request a dance.

"How can we help you tonight high priest? Have you come to bless our marriage?" Talisa asked.

"There is no need, your marriage and the fruit of your coupling as already been blessed by the lord of light. Like I said earlier, I'm here to present your future husband a gift, if we may talk in private?"

Talisa gave the man a quizzical look, seeing the worry on Viserys, until he nodded giving her the ok.

"Follow me then, we can all speak in my private solar."

Barristan checked both men for weapons, even though he knew everyone inside the manse were checked three times before being granted entrance to the ceremony.

Viserys watched his trusted shield, search both men once more, already annoyed and wanting to get this over with, as he began to speak.

"I am here, what gift do you have to show me that couldn't be seen outside of these doors?" 

Talisa placed her hand on Viserys stomach, trying to calm him, no matter how much she said Robert nor Tywin would ever dare set their eyes against her family, it never ceased his worrying, and now it seemed his mistrust for Benerro has only grown with the man requesting they speak alone with his companion there.

"I present you a priceless gift, something you've longed for since your exile. A gift you thought lost from your family." Benerro beckoned Jace to come forward.

"Jace, do you mind removing your bracelet for us?"

"What kind of game are you playing at priest?" Barristan asked stepping in front of Viserys, ready to give his life for his prince.

"I assure you, I play no games ser." Benerro said, motioning for Jace to continue."Now if there are no more interruptions I think it best my companion gets this done."

Jace did as he was commanded, rolling his black gambeson up, as his looks transformed in front of everyone.

Gasps were heard, before the dark haired woman with violet eyes, began screaming and crying uncontrollably. "No it can't be, do my eyes play games? Or am I looking at a man so many had thought dead?"

The older man, who had just been hostile to him, was now on his knees, his head bowed, begging forgiveness and calling him your grace.

" _I saw you fall your grace, yet here you are alive, breathing the same air I am."_

Jace drowned out their words, only looking at the younger man, who earlier was nothing but hostile towards him.

Yet, the man was the only one he paid attention to, as Jace watched the tears streaming down his lilac eyes, before the man engulfed him in a huge hug, as he began whimpering in tears, pulling on him, desperately clinging onto him to make sure be was real, as one single word escaped his tear stricken voice, _"brother."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be releasing two one shot crackfics this week for the one year anniversary of the dumpster trash that was season eight.  
> I still refuse to watch the last two episodes😒


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not betaed.  
> The Targaryens say their goodbyes to the North with their eyes set on the East.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for sticking through part one of the series. Second series will follow after, until then you can probably check my other fics out🤩🤗😏

**Viserys  
  
**

The nerve of that man, Viserys hissed to himself, sitting down to eat whilst thinking back on the night before when Benerro asked if he wanted him to take his brother back the Temple of the lord of Light, or Red Temple for those who didn't believe in their god, which were mostly people who lived behind the Black Walls...

He even confessed to know where the child his mother gave birth to was located, letting him know he had a younger sister, causing his lilac eyes to grow glossy the more the man continued telling him about secret Targaryens living in Winterfell. Even his niece who many thought dead was alive and well.

Both Ashara and Barristan had to be his strength back then, knowing how lost he felt thinking he was the last of his family over the years constantly on the run, with Ashara first, then with Barristan his constant shadow.

  
He'd even asked..... _No, that's a_ _lie..._ He corrected himself knowing fully well how he demanded to have a magical bracer made for himself, with full intentions of going back to Westeros and bringing his family to Volantis, to live with him and Talisa's family.

That was until Benerro looked to the sky at the red comet, prophesying that the dragons would be there in Volantis in a few moons. Yet in the same breath it seemed the man wanted his brother to accompany him back to the Temple of the lord of lights.

What in seven hells gave that fanatic that idea, that he would allow his brother to leave, or be out of his sight long enough, Viserys didn't even want to know, especially when everyone knew what else went on in that Temple, and it had nothing to do with just praying. 

But he would not think of it, thankful that Rhaegar who went by Jace, who continued wanting to be called Jace confirmed to never bedded or spread any of his royal seeds with any of the pillow slaves inside the Temple.

Although he nearly yelled at the high priest when Rhaegar confirmed to sleeping with a woman from the North, who he later found out was Lyanna Stark, his brother's second wife, a woman who Viserys blamed for years for causing the destruction of his house, until Barristan set him aside and finally confessed the rebellion would've happened regardless for the many atrocities his father committed.

Burning people he suspected his enemies with wildfire, while his dear mother suffered the most from his mad father's hands especially after burning his own people, he'd seek his mother after, raping her violently.

When he asked Barristan why none of the kingsguards ever step in to save his mother. The knight bowed his head in shame, claiming their first loyalty was to the king, and that the tourney at Harrenhall was supposed to change that when Rhaegar invited all the lords of Westeros in a plan to remove his father from power without any bloodshed, until the spider found out of those said plans, whispering in king Aerys ear about Rhaegar's plans to remove him.

In the end that idea was set aside until Rhaegar squished the rebellion. Sadly things never seemed to work out for Rhaegar when he died to Robert's Warhammer.

Viserys let a chilling breath out, before he smiled looking across from where he sat that morning to break his fast with his brother who seemed lost at what to eat, since Viserys had requested everything be made that morning worthy of a king. Since he couldn't phantom those fanatics feeding his brother anything but meager scraps.

 _They probably also fed him dog...._ Viserys cringed at that thought, knowing how many of the slaves enjoyed dog, especially those Ghiscari slaves.

Swallowing a large gulp of sweet wine, as his brother started eating from the plate of duck eggs, and warm bread, he was thrilled to know his brother's memory might not be there, but at least the man still knew how to eat like a person of high birth.

They would just have to work on helping him gain his memory back. Both Ashara and Barristsn, who kept their eyes glued to Rhaegar, watching him to make sure he was real and sitting there with them, gave their word to help their king regain his memory.

"What's going on in that head of yours my love?" Talisa asked, as she sipped her oat and barely porridge.

Grasping her hand in his, as he kissed it. "I'm happy knowing my brother is alive and with us, and soon my other family will be arriving." 

"I will start having the servants prepare rooms for their arrival, it's a shame they won't be here for our wedding." Talisa said, smiling warmly at her husband to be.

"We have my brother, Ashara and Barristsn to cheer us on, until their arrival, maybe by then Rhaegar will have gained some sort of memory to remember his wife... Though I do find it odd, that he was attracted to this Serena woman who was actually his wife." Viserys scrunched his face into a frown, noting that none of it made any sense of Rhaegar and Lyanna coming back together with neither knowing who the other was.

Talisa brushed her hand against Viserys cheek. "R'hollor works in mysterious ways my love."

Viserys could only scoff at her words, he was thankful for the red priests saving his family, but he would never be a follower of any religion.

* * *

**Ceresi**

Lying still, trying to calm her racing heart down from the dream that started out sweet of her younger self, the last time prince Rhaegar visited Lannisport for a tourney in prince Viserys name, before it all turned bitter before her very eyes.

_"For you my sweet lioness."_

  
Practically laughing to herself from ear to ear then recalling her sweet dream of Rhaegar crowning her the queen of love and beauty, while every female there present, watched her with envy and contempt.

Cersei could feel her body falling deeper into the void, as she thought about her beautiful prince, while laying in bed next to her naked lover, looking at her younger self in the dream recalling how many times she dreamt of Rhaegar finally making her his, claiming her body in a way only a dragon could.

Sadly that was but a girl's dream, her prince never claimed her or made her his. Instead marrying the Dornish slut who couldn't even do her duty without nearly dying each time.

Sighing to herself, recalling the amount prayers she prayed that Elia Martell would just die, or be set aside for her. She would give her prince and future king, countless silver haired sons, each having those captivating shades of purple irises.

But her prayers for Rhaegar to be hers never happened, instead her father insisted she marry the man who murdered her silver haired prince, who she knew right now was most likely making his fifteenth bastard, with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Why are you so tensed? I thought those four rounds of love making would've surely calmed your nerves. Unless you'd rather to go another round?"

"Shut up and go back to bed, I'm in no mood to go another round." She hissed at him, for breaking her thoughts away from her dream, as she recalled Rhaegar riding pass her and the Dornish slut he’d marry, just to crown the wolf bitch the queen of love and beauty.

_The shame of it all._

She even heard, Rhaegar went out of his way to make sure those flowers were winter roses, supposedly those were the wolf bitch’s favorite.

  
Suddenly he hissed at her like a snake. Forcing her to turn around as the bed moved letting her know her lover was leaving her, to go back outside her bedroom chamber to guard it like the faithful kingsguard he was.

"And where are you going?" She barked, as he pulled his breeches up, no longer paying her any mind, like he didn't just have his cock or his tongue thrusting and fucking her earlier that night.

"I'm going to go back and guard your door your grace, so you can continue calling out Rhaegar's name in your dream." Jamie let out a bitter laugh before turning his sights back on her. "Consider yourself lucky it was me and not Robert here to hear you. I'm sure he would've strangled you in your sleep for calling out that name."

"Get out, it brings me great comfort to know you're still jealous of the love I still have for Rhaegar." Cersei laughed hysterically at her brother looking at her, his eyes glossy with fresh unshed tears, before storming out to leave.

* * *

**Catelyn**

"Lyanna?" Catelyn said, as she helped her good sister pack up her things. She'd stopped calling her Serena in private ever since she found out the truth so many years ago, though there were times she slipped up calling her Lyanna at times, yet thankful no one was able to put two and two together.

"Yes Cat?" Lyanna answered which only made Catelyn sad within her heart causing it to ache, knowing within a few days Lyanna would be gone from the North and be in Essos, which only made her fold and unfold her wool dresses. It was hot in the east, and she didn't know why Lyanna insisted on taking everything with her. 

_Did her good sister and the only friend she had, plan on never returning to the North?_ Catelyn dreaded the thought and also dreaded never seeing her or Robb ever again.

Her son was insistent that he was a man grown now at six and ten, while swearing not to be parted from Rhaenys again, not after being away from her in the capital for so many years.

She couldn't help but to agree with him, especially when he brought up that he and Rhaenys were married, not only finally fulfilling the pact of ice and fire, which Catelyn was sure was fulfilled when Lyanna and Rhaegar married. 

Yet it was another union that was fulfilled by her son and Rhaenys marrying. The one that was broken when then prince Jaehaerys married his sister Shaera Targayren, instead of her aunt Celia Tully.

"Why are you bringing so many of these dresses with you? It makes no sense especially when you can buy appropriate dresses in White Harbor for the weather in Essos." Catelyn hissed playfully, watching and waiting for Lyanna to respond yet all her good sister did was bark out in laughter.

"I am a fool aren't I? It's not like I can't purchase any dresses in White Harbor." Lyanna started taking most of the folded dresses out of the chest with Catelyn's help.

"I'd sooner burn in these by time the ship hits warmer waters." Lyanna steadied herself before continuing. "You'd think I've never had a taste of warmth before, or know just hot it can get in the south, especially when I stayed in Dorne briefly.

Catelyn could only nod letting Lyanna speak freely, knowing how much she was going to miss this. Dacey promised both her and Benjen would come to Winter fell after seeing Lyanna and the children off at White Harbor.

"Are Dacey and Benjen still leaving Moat Cailin to see you and the children off?" 

"I'm surprised they found time to come see me and everyone off, especially with Dacey expecting and the fort not nearly being completed. I even heard they're coming straight here after seeing us off."

Catelyn could only hum her words. "I did ask Ned the same, to at least allow the rest of us to see you all off at White Harbor, and maybe at least calm Sansa down." Catelyn whispered the last part not wanting to upset Lyanna.

"His she still mad about Robb coming with us?" Lyanna asked, her steel grey eyes softening.

"The girl is also mad about both Rhae and Dany leaving, not just Robb being able to go south to Kings Landing and now to Essos, while she has to stay in the dreary North." Her words not mine, Catelyn added.

"Have you considered maybe allowing her to stay in the Vale with Ysilla for awhile? I have noticed the way Harry stares at her, maybe she'll finally forget about that awful Joffrey for once."

Catelyn thought on her words, her daughter would soon be four an ten, many young ladies were often found at court during these times or a lady in waiting for a queen or princess. Though she would never send Sansa amongst those vipers in Kings Landing.

"I could probably take both her and Arya to the Vale, my sister had retreated back a few moons ago claiming the weather and people weren't to her liking." Catelyn replied as she imagined finally getting Arya to wear a dress and see what it meant to be a lady, since clearly she wasn't going to learn to be one in Winterfell.

"I can only imagine, you trying to get Arya to dress up like a lady in your sister's court." Lyanna teased as Catelyn threw at dress at her, reminding Lyanna that she also started off hating dresses also, as they both laughed.

* * *

**  
Jon**

Pacing back and forth nervously as he heard both his mother and Catelyn laughing like maidens inside his mother's room, only made him realize he'd still not said his goodbyes to his younger cousins yet, as he continued pacing going over the jumbled words he needed to say to Dany in his head.

He never got a chance to speak with her that morning after the flames died down, her skin covered in smoke, her hair and clothes burnt off. The only thing blocking anyone from seeing her womanly parts, were the seven dragons that covered her entire body.

Both his mother and lady Catelyn threatening anyone who looked at her would feel their wrath, as Melisandre handed Dany his uncle’s offered cloak to cover herself while keeping her distance from the screeching dragons who allowed no one that wasn’t blood of the dragon near them.

  
It was his mother who had to wake Rhaenys out of her shocked state, having his sister help placing the baby dragons inside the empty wine crates Theon brought back from the kitchens after the shock wore off of their aunt, not only still being alive, but bringing dragons back into the world.

Standing outside both his sister and Dany’s room, trying to control his worried nerves while maester Luwin examined her, like every morning for the past week, claiming the princess needed her rest. When he knew for a fact Dany felt hideous with her hair gone, forbidding him to see her or anyone else that wasn't maester Luwin, his mother, lord and lady Stark. Even the twins were allowed to see her. Jon growled to himself at the excuse Rhaenys made why.

How could his sister make such a sap story up about the twins needing to both play and bond with the dragons, who took interest in them. 

Yet he supposed it was probably for best the twins bonded under the watchful eye of either Rhaenys or Dany...

_Well maybe himself or Dany,_ since his mother was already worried about the twins burning the First Keep, just from Rhaenys slipping up, telling the two what word to say, to get the dragons to breathe fire.

Her only excuse was to say _sorry,_ she wasn’t thinking too clearly, the excitement of having dragons made her do it, wanting for the twins to already know certain high Valyrian commands for their dragons.

  
Yet now his mother only grew more worried about having dragons on a ship for months, thinking the twins would set fire on the Manderly ship, that would take them all to Volantis.

Jon sighed at the thought of the fat oaf who never once paid him any mind, who now had the gall to ask if he knew about or wanted to meet his two granddaughters.

Arthur made sure the man recalled his fealty and pledge of secrecy in telling no one of who they were, not even his granddaughters, who never once paid him any mind, not even when they were both younger and visited the castle for Robb’s name day celebrations.

He was no one in their eyes, just a lowborn, unworthy of a second glance back then. Yet he would not concern himself on such things, not now, not ever!

Especially now with them leaving in a few days, traveling from the White Knife towards White Harbor, since it was faster than riding there with dragons.

  
Pacing the door once more, Jon could only stare at ser Oswell standing outside his door watching him pace, while getting a jest in at at times, about his worried state at seeing Dany.

He wanted to chide the man especially since Oswell refused to watch over his dragon Mexous inside his room, claiming he preferred to wait outside.... that the dragon disliked him. Which was a lie. The dragons disliked anyone that weren’t blood of the dragon, often times making loud screeches, that could be heard outside the First Keep, his uncle in the end, ordered the servants and guards to stay away from the keep, furthering the gossip that lord Stark was having secret relations with his wife’s handmaiden.

  
Which neither bothered him nor lady Stark who knew the truth of what secrets were kept inside there. No longer were the twins allowed to leave or play with Rickon, nor were Arya or Bran allowed to visit the keep. All three were small and could easily speak of dragons living inside Winterfell.

  
"Jon, I didn't know you were still out here waiting this long." 

Jon looked at the maester being caught off guard, so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the man come out the room he'd been pacing outside, as his eyes moved swiftly to what was in his hand that wasn't there earlier.

Of course it wasn't, he wasn't thinking to present it until Loras stopped by asking if he wanted to spar, when he told his friend what he planned on doing.

"I need to see Dany and I don't want any of that horse shit about her needing time to heal." Jon threatened to get his point across that he would be seeing Dany even if it was to kick her door down.

He watched as the man chuckled, moving out the way, waving his hand for him to enter.

_Good._ Jon told himself.

Walking inside the room, as his eyes fell on Dany, who screeched, trying to cover her hair with her shawl, as Rhaenys looked from where she stood behind Dany with a bone brush in her hand, frowning at him, her eyes darkening like she was ready to kill him for just walking in unannounced.

"Why are you in here Jon? Don't you know hiw to knock?" Rhaenys asked placing the bone brush down on the vanity, walking towards him, a scowl on her face, hands on her hips.

"I didn't come to argue with you, I came to speak with Dany alone, you can leave and go kick rocks outside." Jon said shooting his sister a menacing look, to let her know he wasn't laughing or playing.

A curl formed in Rhaenys lips as she stepped towards him, whispering in his ear. "It took you long enough." She smiled even when her brother growled at her once more to leave, as she made sure to shut the door behind her, wondering if it took Dany walking through flames for Jon to finally profess his love for her.

Dany rose from the chair, seeing no reason to bother covering her short hair. "Why are you here? Did you come to laugh at me? Call me ugly and bald?" Dany yelled, trying not to tear up, she'd already been avoiding Jon, not wanting him to see her this way.

"You could never be ugly to me Dany." Jon offered, still holding his gift behind him.

Her violet eyes softened, her breath hitched as Jon mover closer towards her. "I meant what I said." Jon paused for a second trying to think yet the words in his head still remained jumbled. "I'm not good with words like Robb, nor am I a bleeding poet or bard to sing you sweet sonnets, but I can tell you everyday for the rest of my life, if you'd have me that I love you whether you feel ugly with or without hair, you'll always be my queen of love and beauty." Removing the headband of blue winter roses and red roses from behind him, placing it on top of her head, knowing it was now or never when she began to cry.

With both hands on her face, Jon wetted his lips before finally placing them to hers, tasting the sweet softness of her essence, pulling her closer into him, molding their bodies together, deepening the kiss, as her soft moans did something to him.

_Mine._

"I forget my cloak, it's cold out there. _Oh!"_ Rhaenys said, as both Jon and Dany shouted at her to leave.

"Well it took I'm glad to see you both are finally exploring your feelings for each other." Rhaenys teased as Dany threw the bone brush at her, as she left once more without her cloak.

"Now where was I?" Jon said peppering her with kisses.

"I believe you were confessing your love for me." She blushed, as she crashed her lips back on his, while Jon moved her towards her bed, causing Dany to laugh through his wet kisses as he fell on top of her.

* * *

**Rhaegar**

He stood at the docks along with so many red priests and men of the fiery hand. Benerro assuring him, they were needed, especially with Viserys, Talisa and their guards there. His brother had even requested he stop wearing that forsaken bracelet, they should rejoice if the Usurper or one of his dogs found out he was alive.

Unsure by his brother's words, he decided to follow his advice. Serena was coming, or should he say, his wife was coming along with his four children, after he found out she gave birth to twins following their coupling so many years ago. Apart of him was still mad at Benerro and the other red priests keeping it from him. But he would not let that anger get the best of him or make him feel angry.

There must of been a reason why he was drawn to Serena and those dreams came back when he left Westeros. She was home, and his home was now soon to be back in his arms, as he watched strangers disembark first, until Benerro whispered to him. They are your kingsguards, we also had them wear bracers. 

Next he saw Rhae standing with a older Robb Stark, her eyes glued to his, a smile etched on her lips as the other men gave the ok.

Rhae was the first to greet him, jumping in his arms, as she began bawling with tears, pulling him closer, Dany was on his opposite side, as he heard hers and Viserys whimpers. But it was Ashara who was crying to loudest, as Arthur rocked her, telling her he was there and wasn't a ghost.

After a few minutes Jon cleared his throat. "Are you planning on giving any of us a chance at greeting father Rhae?" 

"Go away Jon." She sneered. "I want to be greedy." 

Rhaegar pulled away from her placing a kiss on her forehead. "There will be enough time to be greedy later at the palace, let me greet everyone else."

Hugging her father once more, it was Dany who'd had enough of her niece selfish behavior. "Move Rhae." Dany said shoving her out the way into Robb's arms, as she hugged her brother. "There's so much I want to say to you, but Jon needs his turn and so do the twins and Lyanna."

Rhaegar lost his words at the mention of his wife's name, thankfully he remembered to hug his sister back.

"Father." Jon said, not knowing if he should hug his sire. While both Rhaenys and Dany began snickering.

Rhaegar chuckled pulling his son into a hug. "It's ok, it seems we are both bad with our words Jon."

"It seems that way." Jon chuckled back as he moved over towards Viserys who pulled him into a hug, after he was finished hugging Rhae, whispering in his ear that a few moons ago he thought he was the only one left to carry in their families name.

Before Jon could answer him, he heard his father grunting both Cregan and his twin sister were screaming father, wanting to be picked up.

Rhaegar, looked at his twins kneeling down to their height, looking at how opposite they were. The boy was all valyrian in looks, the girl looked like a true northern beauty, as they both kissed his cheek, as the scent of winter and home invaded his senses.

Looking up Rhaegar was met by his shadowed lover, who haunted his dreams.

Standing with both his children glued in each arm, when she placed her arms around him, breathing in his scent.

"I don't have any of my memories from our past lives, just the ones we made from our time together in the North Lyanna, but know that I am yours, and you are mine, and I plan to make many new memories with you and our family regardless if I ever gain my old memories back."

Lyanna could only chuckle in her husband's embrace, not caring if he ever gained those memories back. Only happy to know he was alive and with them.

"I love you too." She smiled pulling away from his embrace.

"Rhaegar, by the gods you're alive." 

Drawing his sword, Arthur sneered at the red headed man, as Connington backed up not going too far, the Red Viper already having a dagger at his throat. 

"What do we have here?" Oberyn snarled at him. "I should kill you now for wanting to pass off that gutter rat for my nephew."

Connington could only hold his head down in shame, he was advised by a red priest to be here and see the truth for himself, to come and seek the true dragons.

So he did, leaving the Golden Company back in Myr, their refusal to take the contract in invading Westeros was no longer going to happen, especially when things started falling apart for them, all their years of careful planning.

Doran stopped entertaining their wish to marry Aegon to Arianne, and Margaery being betrothed to the Lannister bastard.

And now to find out his rightful king was alive, and looking at him strangely, Connington felt small under his glare. His king was probably mad at him losing the battle of the bells at the Stoney Sept.

Thoughts of being a fool and not burning the village down with everyone, started breaking him. He would die right here, knowing his Rhaegar was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to check out my three new fics:  
> Reign of Ice and Fire  
> Bastard Prince of Winterfell  
> We do it Together

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading👆 you can also check out my other stories, by clicking my name 💖


End file.
